Eternity Alone
by FantasyFreak1987
Summary: What happens when Edward never comes back? When Bella jumps off of the cliff, but there is no Jacob there to save her? What happens to Bella, and will she ever reunite with her one true love? Twists you won’t see anywhere else!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

**Declaimer: **I don't own twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter One

**JPOV **

I walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway of our room looking at my beloved. She was curled up into a tight ball on our massive bed, starring out the window. She has been in this exact same position for six years. Never moving, never hunting; not so much as breathing. It broke my heart to see her this way.

However, my Alice wasn't the only one that has changed. The entire family had. Carlisle doesn't read anymore, and only continues to work at the hospital to keep up our little charade. Esme, my poor mother, cries all the time. She doesn't decorate and she doesn't draw blueprints anymore. Emmitt, our big bear of a brother, doesn't laugh anymore. He doesn't joke, doesn't want to fight, and doesn't play video games. And even Rosalie, our tough sister who only thinks about herself, that Rosalie doesn't work on cars anymore.

Then there is Edward. He almost never leaves his room, however unlike Alice he can be persuaded to hunt. Usually he is in the same position as Alice, in his room curled up on his bed. They both have something else in common. Their talents have seemed to disappear. Alice hasn't seen a vision in six years, and Edward doesn't hear thoughts. Ever since that day, the day of Alice's last vision.

I can see it clearly now as if it was just yesterday:

_Flashback:_

_It has been six months since we left Forks. Six months since I lost control and tore our family apart. I still feel ashamed for what I did, for being so weak, and it caused us to lose a family member. _

_We were all in our new home in New Hampshire. Esme finally convinced Edward, Alice, and I to come home. We were all in the living room when it happened._

_We all knew what was happening as soon as the blank stare crossed Alice's face, and Edward's head snapped to look at her. Soon both of them were shaking, and the look on their faces was that of pure horror. They both dived at something that wasn't there, but in their minds. _

_NOOOO!!!! They screamed at the same time. _

_Then the vision was over, and they were both dry sobbing. The feelings of pain, despair and loss was radiating from their bodies, so strongly that it knocked me to the ground. _

_This was the day that our Bella died, and they had gotten a front row seat. _

_End Flashback_

I sighed at the memory and walked over to my Alice. I sat next to her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her, but the pain, loss, and despair was to strong. However, at my touch I could feel the love she has for me, and then even more pain for what she is doing to me.

"Alice honey, we are all going to go hunting, even Edward. Will you please join us?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, just closed her pitch black eyes. I knew that it was a long shot but I had to ask.

"Ok, love, I will be back as soon as I can. An hour at most." I said as I bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

**APOV**

I knew what I was doing to my Jasper, and it made me feel even worse. But I just couldn't snap out of it, I lost my best friend, my sister. I loved her more then she knew, more than any of them knew.

After my vision of her death; no, that's not entirely true, her suicide, I haven't moved from my bed. It is my fault; I should have stood up for her, argued with Edward harder. I should have been able to save her, but my vision came too late and now she was gone forever.

After Jasper left the room I could hear him talking with our family downstairs.

"_Will she not come?" Carlisle asked _

"_No, but we knew it was a long shot in the first place." My Jasper told him in a sullen tone._

"_My poor daughter!" Esme sobbed. _

"_Maybe one of us should stay with her." Carlisle suggested_

"_I don't want to go anyway, and if Alice is staying I want to stay as well." Edward said. The pain, anguish, loss, and despair plain in his voice. _

"_No Edward, you need to hunt." Carlisle scolded. And Edward sighed in defeat._

"_We will all go. Let's just make it quick." Jasper said. They all ran out the back door and into the woods. _

I felt terrible for the pain I was causing my family. I closed my eyes tightly, and started to sob. I cried for the pain I was causing my family, for the hurt I was causing my mate, and for the death of our Bella.

I gasped as I was suddenly drawn into a vision. The first since that day.

_Vision:_

_I was seeing myself gingerly get off the bed; my eyes were a startling black. I walked across the room and to the little radio that sat on our desk. I could see myself turn it on and then turn and sit on the end of the bed. _

_End of vision_

I was shocked, I just had a vision.

Well, I was always one to follow them.

I slowly stood, making sure I didn't fall from my lack of movement for the past six years. However, I knew my vampire body would never betray me that way.

I slowly walked over to the radio and turned it on. In my vision I didn't change the station, so I walked back over to the bed and sat down, waiting.

A song started to play that I have never heard before, which wasn't shocking because I haven't listened to music in six years.

**(Nobody Knows)**

Nobody knows, nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry, if I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows, nobody knows, no

Nobody likes, nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life made a choice  
But I think nobody knows, no no  
Nobody knows, no

Baby, oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?

And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows, no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

It's win or lose, not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows, no no  
Nobody knows, no no no no

Baby, oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?

And I've lost my way back home  
And oh, no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep

I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me

The voice seemed so familiar, yet I was sure I had never heard it before. And the song, it was so sad, yet it was like it was sung for me to hear. I didn't understand. I continued to listen as the radio announcer came back on.

"_So Bella, do you mind telling us about the song we just heard? What was your inspiration?" the announcer said. _

I sat up straighter when she said Bella's name. It couldn't be.

"_I wrote this song about six years ago after the love of my life left me. With him he took a very important person, my best friend, Alice, who was like my sister. She was my guardian angel." Bella said to the announcer, her tone was so sad, almost died. _

"_Wow, well we are running out of time, please tell us about your upcoming concert." _

"_Well, I have concert in Vancouver tomorrow night. I will be singing the songs from my latest album Eternity Alone." Bella answered. _

"_Thank you for being here Bella! And make sure all you out there have tickets for her show!" The announcer finished. _

I was shocked, and I could feel my mouth hanging open.

After a minute I thawed. I quickly ran to my closet to change, I have been in the same clothes for the past six years, what was I thinking! I grabbed my phone, bank card and keys.

I was going to find my Bella, my best friend, my sister.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please, please tell me what you think and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for reading! I just wanted to remind you that this is my first fanfic, and I am still figuring out how everything works. Now, enough of that! The show must go on. Here's chapter two.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Two

**JPOV**

We were finally done hunting and on our way back home. I was in the lead, Edward may be the fastest, but he was lagging behind today.

I needed to get home, back to my beloved, back to the one that completed me. It felt so wrong to be away from her when she was like this. I needed to be there. Now that I was well fed and thinking clearly, I don't know how I could have left her there alone.

"Go ahead Jasper. You don't have to wait for us. Go to her." Edward said to me. I stopped in my tracks and whipped around to face him and the rest of my family.

They all froze, startled at my reaction to Edwards words. They didn't see the significance yet.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked, amazed.

Now everyone else caught up to where I was and turned to face Edward with shocked expressions on their faces. His face held the same shocked expression as the others, but he was looking at me.

He nodded, unable to form words. The emotions coming from him were still loss, pain, and despair, but there was another. Shock. He had no idea what was going on.

"Wow. That's . . . that's something." Emmett's booming voice said.

"We can talk about what this means at home. Right now we need to check on Alice. Maybe she too . . ." Carlisle was saying.

I didn't hear the rest of his words because I was running full speed towards home, to my Alice.

I yanked the back door open, maybe a little too roughly, and ran to our room. But my angel wasn't there.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as loud as I could as I crumpled to the ground.

**EPOV**

My head snapped towards the house at the same time as everyone else's.

Jasper had called for Carlisle, and something was wrong, very wrong. You could tell by the tone of his voice. Like something was causing him great pain, like his heart was being ripped out. The others wouldn't hear this in his tone, but then again they never lost their reason for living like I had.

"We need to get to the house. NOW!" I shouted as I threw myself full speed towards the house.

The others quickly followed. Their thoughts were racing, however, they weren't clear to me yet, not like before. It seems my gift has come back, or is starting to.

"What's going on Edward? What's happened to Jasper?" Carlisle asked, panicked, yet in a tone of authority. _Is . . . Alice?_ He added mentally, trying to ask me something, however everything was complete gibberish to me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I don't know what's going on. I still can't clearly hear anyone's thoughts. I only get bits and pieces, not the entire picture." I hung my head in shame.

"It's ok Edward. Don't blame yourself. It is NOT your fault!" He whispered to me.

I just shook my head. Of course it is my fault. Everything is my fault. If I would have listened to them, to Alice, to my heart; we wouldn't be in this mess. If I wouldn't have left B-B-Bella, I flinched as I thought her name, none of this would have happened. Everyone would be happy, and not in the depressed state that they are now. Alice and I wouldn't have been comatose for the past six years.

Carlisle must have sensed my pain, because he caught up to me and threw an arm across my shoulder. "None of this is your fault, Edward. We are all to blame. We all loved Bella, she was family. We could have, should have, done something." I flinched again when he said her name.

Now he spoke louder so that everyone could hear. "Let's get home. Jasper needs us"

Everyone stepped up the pace as we shot towards home.

**JPOV**

Alice, my Alice. Where is my Alice!

Where is she? Why isn't she here? What could have happened to her? She hasn't left this room, our bed, in six years. She wouldn't leave without me, or at least telling my where she went.

Did someone take her?

My poor Alice, where did you go?

**EPOV**

I was the first through the door, the rest of my family were only seconds behind. I didn't slow as I shot up the stairs to where I could hear Jasper's dry sobs.

The sight I saw as I entered the room shocked me into stillness. Jasper, the toughest vampire I knew, was crumpled on the floor like a rag doll. As I searched the room I could see why. Alice wasn't there.

I ran past him and to the bed. I could smell a fresh trail. She had gotten up and walked to the radio, hmm it was still playing; she hasn't listened to music since B-B . . . since that day. She then walked back to the bed and sat down. From there the trail went to her massive closet.

"Jasper?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Jasper!" I yelled a little louder. Still no answer.

I walked back out of the closet to find the rest of my family surrounding him. Esme was sitting on the ground trying to comfort Jasper, but sobbing as well. Carlisle had his hand on her shoulder, and Rosalie and Emmitt were beside him, however all three of their eyes were on the bed where Alice should be.

"Jasper!" I shouted. He finally looked up at me.

"This is very important. What was Alice wearing when you checked on her this morning?"

He looked at me in disbelief and confusion.

"What does that matter, Edward?" Rosalie spat

"It just does, trust me. Jazz?"

"The same thing she has worn for the past six years. Why?" he asked.

"Jazz, she changed her clothes." He looked at me, again in disbelief.

In a flash he was off the ground and in the closet, looking down at Alice's discarded outfit. As the others ran into the closet to see for themselves, I ran out. I picked up her sent again; it was fresh, only about twenty minutes old. It led down the stairs and out to the garage.

Where was she going?

I opened the door and walked in. There was an empty space where Alice's yellow Porsche should be.

* * *

You know what to do,

Hit that little green button and review!

Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the third chapter. I hope you like it. We finally get some Bella point of view. Enjoy.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Three

**APOV**

I was speeding towards Vancouver in my yellow Porsche. I knew that Jazz would be worried about me when he got back from his hunt and found me missing. I would call him when I was settled in Vancouver to let him know that I was alright. I felt awful about what I was doing to him, he would think something happened to me, but I needed to go on my own. I needed to see Bella with my own eyes before I mentioned anything to the rest of the family. I know that Edward can't hear thoughts right now, but you never know when that will come back. Just look at me, I haven't had a vision in six years, up until about an hour ago.

I was almost there. God, sometimes I just love being a vampire. I can quickly get to where I want to be.

On the drive over, I called and made a reservation for a room tonight. I also reserved three additional rooms for a week starting tomorrow; I knew my family would be with me by then. I then called and bought seven tickets to Bella's concert, just in case this actually was my Bella, our Bella, I wanted to be ready to see her.

Thank my lucky stars it was an overcast day. I fled the house so quickly that I didn't pack anything. Oh well, that means SHOPPING!!!!

I checked into my hotel room, and then retreated to the surrounding wood. I needed to hunt, and I needed to hunt NOW. I shouldn't have gone without hunting for so long. For one, my eyes were the blackest I have ever seen, and I was weak. For another, if I was going to be around any humans I needed to eat first.

After a quick feast, I went down Main Street and bought a whole new wardrobe. I chuckled at myself; I couldn't believe I haven't been shopping in six years.

I returned to my hotel room to deposit my purchases. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes, the old ones I put right in the garbage, so out of date.

I walked back down to the lobby, and over to the front desk. No one was there so I rang the little bell, as it chimed I giggled to myself. God, I miss this happy feeling.

"Can I help you, miss?" the receptionist asked as she made her way to the desk.

"Of course you can. I was wondering what room Bella is in please?" I asked nicely.

"I'm so sorry miss, but we cannot tell you that information. It is hotel policy, and Miss Bella has asked not to be disturbed." She answered a bit irritated. I giggled to myself again; I wonder how many people have asked to see Bella.

"I am sorry, I quite understand. It's just that I am an old friend of Bella's and haven't seen her in quite some time." I said in a heartbreaking tone, my eyes pleading with the receptionist.

"I'm sorry. . . what did you say your name was?" She asked seeming a little confused.

I gave a huge sigh. "My name is Alice, and I haven't seen my dear, dear friend Bella in quite some time. I know she will want to see me, but I don't have her number to call and ask her what room she is in and you are unable to tell me." I gave another huge sad sigh.

"Wait, are you thee Alice? The best friend Alice mentioned on the radio this morning." She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied sullenly. "I wanted to surprise Bella, but I guess I won't get the chance." I tuned and started to walk slowly away.

1 . . . 2 . . . 3

"Wait, wait! Please come back!" She shouted after me. I giggled to myself again and turned around.

"Yes" I asked once I returned to the desk.

"I will give you the room number, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone that I gave you it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Of course I will keep this a secret, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone." I said hopping up and down in front of the desk as the receptionist handed me a slip of paper with Bella's room number on it.

**BPOV**

I was lying on the hotel bed, in the best room, listening to Debussy on my MP3 player. This is the only music I listen to; everything else just causes more pain.

I don't know why I started to sing professionally. Charlotte suggested it after she heard me singing one of my songs one evening. I decided to take her advice; after all, I could see what my depressed moods were doing to her and her mate. They needed some alone time and I willingly gave it to them.

I know they love me, but truly I am alone. Everyone, or most everyone, I loved was gone. The C-C-C-Cullen's left, my Jacob no longer wanted anything to do with me, Charlie was dead, and Renee had Phil. I was truly alone.

I sighed deeply as the song changed. I don't know why I even bother, my life is so empty.

About halfway through the new song I heard a knock at the door.

Damn! Stupid, unreliable humans at the front desk! Can't they _ever _listen to simple clearly defined instructions? They are to give my room number to _no one. _

I love my fans, but they are just too much sometimes. I can't put on the little act of being the happy human they expect me to be off the stage.

I sighed again as I shut off my MP3 player and pushed myself off of the bed.

I quickly crossed the room as the person on the other side knocked impatiently.

With my hand on the door, I took two deep breathes, put on a happy mask, and then opened it.

"BELLA!!!! It _is_ you!" Alice shouted.

"What happened?" she quickly asked. "It doesn't matter, I am just so happy I've found you!" She added as she started to sob and lunched herself at me.

Still in shock, I caught her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and held on tight like a monkey.

"Alice?" I whispered still shocked out of my mind from her sudden appearance.

* * *

You know what to do,

Hit that little green button and review!

Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has some Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle love! I hope you like it!!

Happy reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Four

**JPOV**

I was still standing in our closet with the rest of the family when I got a sudden strong burst of shock from downstairs. I ran from the room to Edward's side. He was in the garage looking at the empty space where Alice's Porsche should be.

What did this mean? Where was Alice? Did someone take her or did she leave on her own? She wouldn't leave without me.

"Did she leave under her own free will or did someone take her?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She must have left of her own free will, son. There is only her scent here and if someone would have forced her to leave they wouldn't have taken her car." said Carlisle.

I suddenly fault a great rush of pain, loss, and anguish. I didn't have to wait to see who it was coming from.

"NO!! Not another one of my daughters. Carlisle, I can't lose another one of my children." Esme whimpered as she crumpled to the ground.

Carlisle quickly picked her up and carried her to the couch, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. I hated to see our mother this way so I sent her soothing waves of love, hope, and serenity, as I followed them to the living room.

We were all sitting as still as statutes in the living room. No one talking, no one moving, just waiting. Waiting for a sign. A sign to show us what we should do next.

Suddenly, a phone cut the thick silence, causing all of us to jump.

I realized that it was my phone that was ringing, and I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Hi, Jasper!! It's me!" Alice screamed into the phone. But it wasn't sulking Alice, it was energetic, fun loving Alice.

"Alice?" I asked, making sure I wasn't dreaming. I could feel waves of hope and relief radiating from my body and onto the others. They quickly surrounded me.

"Yes, Jasper it really is me!" She laughed. "I'm alright. I promise. I didn't mean to scare you, but I had a vision and I had to follow it. I'm so sorry! I love you. I love you so much, and I didn't mean to scare you. Could you ever forgive me?" she rambled on.

"Of course, Alice! I love you, too. Please, please tell me where you are so that we can come to you." I begged her.

"It's ok Jazz, baby, of course I'll tell you. I am in Vancouver, and I have already booked you all rooms at my hotel. It was in my vision that you would be joining me, and you would arrive tomorrow afternoon." She replied.

"Thank God" I blew out a sigh of relief. "We will pack now and leave in the morning."

"I know!" she chuckled. "I'll see you all then. Tell everyone that I'm sorry for scarring them, and that I love them. Bye Jazz! I love you!"

"I will. I love you, too. See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and looked at my family.

"Is she alright, Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Where is she?" Emmett boomed

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"She is fine, more than fine by the sounds of it. She sounds like herself again." I started to say but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Oh no! Return of the pixie. Nobody piss her off. Nothing is more dangerous than a pissed off pixie." He screamed seriously.

Everyone stood stock still for a minute before bursting out laughing; even Edward gave a little chuckle, as Emmett ran from the room.

"Well, anyway. She said she had a vision and it led her to Vancouver, and we are to meet her there tomorrow afternoon." I finished like I hadn't been interrupted by Emmett's outburst.

"Why tomorrow afternoon, why not tonight?" Esme asked.

"I don't know Esme. She just told me that's when we are to come. Obviously she has her reasons. We know we can trust her and her visions." I answered her honestly.

"Well, you guys better go pack. I will see you when you get back." Edward said morosely.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. Alice sent a text.

_Jazz_

_Edward has to come! This is really important!_

_Make sure he comes! I already see him here,_

_so he has no chance._

_Alice_

I laughed.

"Edward" I called while still laughing.

He looked over at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Alice just told me that you have to come, and that she sees you in Vancouver with us, so there is no use fighting." I laughed again.

He looked at me incuriously, and then stomped off to his room without arguing. He knew that he would lose anyway.

**EPOV**

I ran upstairs and blasted Debussy on my stereo. It is the only thing that tends to calm me down.

Well, I am happy that we have found Alice. Well, ok. We really didn't find Alice; she contacted us and told us where she was, and now we are going to join her in Vancouver.

Whatever drew her to Vancouver brought back the real Alice, or maybe it was her finally having a vision again. I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want to go.

But does that phase Alice? Does she care that I would rather die? That I would be died right now if it wasn't for the fact that I know how it would affect my family. I love them too much to do that.

Well, I better get to packing; because after Alice's text to Jasper, I know that I won't be getting out of this one.

**CPOV**

I knew this was hard on Edward. I know that he didn't want to go, and that he was only staying here because he knew what it would do to us if we lost him. I am saddened to see him like this, an empty shell. It hurt me and the rest of the family to lose Bella as well, but not as much as it hurt my poor son.

However, after Alice's phone call, everyone else's spirits have been lifted a little bit. Glad to see that our Alice is finally back from her catatonic state. Or maybe it was just because of Jasper that our spirits are lifted.

Ah well, whatever the reason, I am happy to see that my family is a little bit happier.

"Edward!" I called up the stairs. "It's time to leave."

I heard him complaining in his room, but knew he would be on his way soon.

I sighed, and headed to the garage where the rest of my family was waiting.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Don't be afraid, good, bad, or both, I want to know what you thoughts! The next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you to everyone that is reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. This one is longer but I couldn't help it (it's because of the songs). Hope you like it.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Five

**EPOV**

We arrived in Vancouver around six, Alice already checked in for us. So, when we arrived at the hotel, she ushered us up to our rooms and told us to be ready to leave in an hour. She wouldn't tell us where we were going or why we were here. How can someone so small be so blasted annoying.

I was already dressed and lying on my bed, awaiting the little pixie that I'm sure would come to drag me wherever it was that we were going.

My power has fully come back, and I was trying, yet failing, to tune out the thoughts of the humans surrounding me. It was quite odd though. It came back as soon as we entered Vancouver. If I wasn't so depressed maybe I would be more interested in why, but I don't really care.

"EDWARD! YOU BETTER BE READY! GET OUT HERE NOW!!" Alice screamed as she pounded on my door.

"I'm ready Alice; there is no need to shout!" I called back. Maybe Emmett was right, there might not be anything scarier than a pissed off pixie.

Once out of my room, Alice grabbed my one arm and Jasper the other. There was no possible means of escape now. I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged. _Hey, sorry man, she told me to._

I sighed in defeat and went willingly.

"Alice, where are we going?" asked Esme.

"All will be revealed in due time!" she send ominously. Then she laughed her bell like laugh. I felt a small smile play on my lips, I missed her laugh.

"You sound like a crappy human fortune teller." Rosalie said.

"Rose, don't piss off the pixie!" Emmett whispered seriously.

Even before Emmett finished his sentence, Alice was on his back, teeth inches away from his neck, eyes murderous. "DON'T EVER CALL ME A PIXIE!" she growled furiously.

Emmett started to shake and he slowly nodded his head.

"Ok, you're forgiven!" Alice chirped and kissed Emmett's neck before appearing back at my side. Everyone was laughing except for Emmett.

Once outside and loaded into the cars, Alice took us to the Vancouver concert hall.

"Awe, Alice!" I whined. "I don't want to go see a concert." I knew I sounded like a child but I really didn't want to go.

"Well, you don't have a choice. And anyway, I think you all will like this singer." She said laughing at me.

"Why?" I asked sullen.

"Oh, just trust me." She said.

I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me. She was singing a song called Nobody Knows at the top of her mental lungs.

She dragged me out of the car and was dancing to the door. Everyone was following her.

"Yes!! A concert! Rock on pixie! Ah, I mean Alice." Emmet shouted.

"Who are we seeing?" Rose inquired.

"You'll see" was all she answered.

_Edward? _Rose called. _Can you get it out of her head?_

"No. She's blocking me."

Alice just laughed.

She quickly took us to our seats. We were in a private balcony right in front of the stage.

"Shh. It's starting!" Alice commanded us, bouncing in her seat excitedly. I looked at the stage as commanded, not really caring who came on.

After the lights dimmed, the announcer came on stage. "Hey everyone! Are you ready?"

The whole audience screamed, along with Alice and Emmett, and Emmett didn't even know who he was cheering for. "I can't hear you!! That's better! Now, the person you have all been waiting for! Bella Whitlock!"

All of our heads snapped the girl that was now walking on stage. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a fitted white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, and five inch black high heels. She had long wavy brown hair, but I couldn't see her face. She was looking down as she was walking to the microphone.

"Hey everybody!! This first song I am going to sing tonight is called I'm Not Dead." She looked up as she started singing, and I almost fell out of my chair. It was her. My Bella.

**(I'm Not Dead)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

There's all these cracks, crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror, on your lips  
It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist

It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the wheel to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for death

And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over, I'll go back if you ask me to

**The thoughts of my family were racing. **

**_Bella is alive! – Rosalie _**

**_Bella can sing! WOOWHO! – Emmett_**

**_My daughter, my beautiful daughter is alive. – Esme_**

**_I told you so! – Alice _**

**_Pale skin, very beautiful. She is a vampire. – Carlisle _**

**_Whitlock? Why would Bella take my last name? And look at her; she has almost as many scares as me. What happened to her? – Jasper _**

**I tuned my family out, and leaned closer to listen to Bella. **

I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into

I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight

You can do the math a thousand ways  
But you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go  
But you always come back

I'm a winter flower underground  
Always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again

I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you

I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight, oh

I'm not dead just yet

I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going, I'll find you  
(I'm not scared at all)

Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Finally gained what no one loses, I'll find you  
(I will find you)

I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight, yeah

"I hope you all enjoyed that! Now, I wasn't going to sing this next song tonight, but it was requested by a very special friend of mine. Alice, this is for you." Bella said.

My entire family turned to look at Alice in shock. She on the other hand, just started bouncing in her seat.

**(Nobody Knows)**

Nobody knows, nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry, if I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall

**Now I know why Alice kept singing this song in her head. **

I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows, nobody knows, no

Nobody likes, nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life made a choice  
But I think nobody knows, no no  
Nobody knows, no

Baby, oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?

And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows, no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

It's win or lose, not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows, no no  
Nobody knows, no no no no

Baby, oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?

And I've lost my way back home  
And oh, no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep

I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me

As soon as the song ended Alice got up and sat in Jasper's lap and buried her face into his chest. I could tell that he was worried about her.

"What wrong, Alice?" Everyone asked. She just shook her head and wouldn't answer.

Our attention was brought back to Bella as she started singing her next song.

(**Painted Black)**

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then Ill fade away and not have to face the facts  
Its not easy facing up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Hmm, hmm, hmm,...  
I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah!

Now I knew why Alice was so upset. That was a very depressing song. My poor Bella! What have I done to her! Alice, Rose, and Esme were dry sobbing, and the boys were looking at me with horror on their face. Well, most of them. Emmett looked like he was about to kill me.

_My poor daughter! – Esme_

_What did you DO to her! – Rose _

_Edward, I am going to kill you for hurting my little sister! – Emmett _

_You should feel the emotions coming from her, Edward. Pain and anguish so strong it almost knocked me out of my set. – Jasper._

"The next three songs I wrote after the love of my life left me. So, here it goes."

**(I Don't Believe You)**

I don't mind it, I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls

It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried  
We come to blows and every night the passion's there  
So it's got to be right, right?

No, I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart

No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all

I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up  
Looks like you've given up, you've had enough but I want more  
No, I won't' stop 'cause I just know you'll come around, right?

No, I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart

No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all

Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Because I, 'cause I still don't mind at all

It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried  
We come to blows and every night the passion's there  
So it's got to be right, right?

No, I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart

No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to not love me at all, oh  
I don't believe

My whole family was shocked. They were staring at me, but I hid my face in my hands.

"Edward, what did you tell Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Why do you feel that ashamed and guilty, Edward?" _What did you say to MY little sister that hurt her so badly? _Jasper growled at me. Ever since he saw the scares on Bella and heard that she used his last name, he became very protective of her.

I sunk lower in my chair as the next song started.

**(It's All Your Fault)**

I conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to? And would I be afraid?

'Cause oh, I'm bleeding out inside  
Oh, I don't even mind, yeah

It's all your fault, you called me beautiful  
You turned me out and now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath 'cause you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air and it's not fair

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

I'm trying to figure out what else to say  
To make you turn around and come back this way  
I feel like we could be really awesome together  
So make up your mind because it's now or never

It's all your fault, you called me beautiful  
You turned me out and now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air and it's not fair

I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind

It's all your fault, you called me beautiful  
You turned me out and now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air and it's not fair

I hold my breath because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air and it's not fair

This song made me sink lower in my chair and caused my brothers tempers to skyrocket. Even Rose and Alice wanted to kill me now.

_KILL EDWARD! KILL EDWARD! KILL EDWARD! – Emmett and Jasper _

_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BELLA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER! – Rose _

_I told you we should never have left. – Alice_

_My poor daughter. – Esme and Carlisle _

How much worse can it get. I don't know. The program said there were two more songs left and Bella promised that this next song was about me as well.

**(My Immortal)**

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

Yep! It just got worse. One more song left. I don't think it can get much worse. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are so mad they want to kill me. Carlisle and Esme are so worried about Bella and me, but they don't seem mad. And I want to kill myself right here and now for the pain I have caused my Bella. My angel. Her voice is so beautiful, but it is full of agony, pain, and loss. I need to fix it if I can.

"This last song I wrote after that love of my life took away not only himself but the ones I thought of and loved as family." Bella said.

It just got worse.

**(Long Way to Happy)**

One night to you, lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now, just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence, say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet, thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know, what love means to me

But, oh, I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy

Left my childhood behind, in a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple, now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage and pad out all the bruises  
To young to know I had it so it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it

No but oh, I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt 'cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights and for tearing me apart, yeah, yeah

It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way

It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy

"Well, sorry everybody but that's the end of the show! I hope you guys all enjoy it. All the songs I sung tonight were off of my last CD called Eternity Alone! I love you. Goodnight!" Bella said before exiting the stage.

I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that my family was fuming. They, all of them, were mad at me. I couldn't blame them. I was mad at myself. It was quite for a brief second, before the mental assault started.

_What the HELL did you say to my little sister! _Emmett screamed.

_I think we ALL would like to know what you told Bella, Edward! _Alice said her mental voice steaming with anger.

_You owe all of us an explanation, son! _Carlisle thought, hurt and angry. Wow, Carlisle is rarely angry with us. I must be in real deep trouble. I sunk lower in my chair.

Jasper didn't say anything but sent me waves of the agony, pain and loss that Bella must have been feeling. Oh my God! It was so strong! How could she even stand, let alone sing feeling like this. What have I done?

_I hate you Edward, for what you have done to my sister. _Thought Rosalie. Wow, that was surprising. She never really cared for Bella.

_What have I let happen to my poor daughter! She is so sad. So hurt. How could I have left her all alone? What kind of mother am I! _Thought Esme. Taking on all the blame for what has happened to Bella.

"You have done nothing, Esme. None of this is your fault! It's entirely my fault." I whispered.

"Damn straight this is your fault!" Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett yelled at me.

"Calm down you four. This is not the right time or place to be discussing this. Let's go back to the hotel for tonight." Carlisle said in a tone of command.

Jasper and Emmett started to argue, but were quickly cut off.

"NOT NOW!" Carlisle snapped. "Esme just finished a house here that we were going so surprise you with; however under the circumstances we will move in first thing in the morning. Then we continue this discussion, because I would like to know what Edward did as much as the rest of you." He told them.

Then he turned to me.

"And I will have my questions answered honestly. Do you understand me Edward!" his voice was hard and angry.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. Oh boy, I'm in big trouble.

* * *

Wow! What a chapter. What do you think? The good, the bad, and the ugly all accepted!!

Please, please, please Review!!!!

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone who is reading! I love you all. Please, please if you are reading my story can you review it? I want to know what you all think about my story. What I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Six

**APOV**

This morning we checked out of the hotel and moved into the new house. It was much like all of our other homes, open and inviting. This one had four floors. The ground floor held the kitchen, dining room, and living room. There was a grand stair case leading to the second floor which contained Carlisle's study, Esme's renovation and blueprint room and their bed room. The third floor held mine and Jasper's room, Emmett's and Rosalie's room, the computer room, oh and Edward's room. The fourth floor had two guest rooms, and a storage room.

We were all seated in the living room, and every eye was glaring at Edward. As it should be!

"Edward, now it is time to tell us what you told Bella the day you left." Carlisle said in his no nonsense tone.

Edward just sank lower in his seat.

"NOW Edward!" Emmett commanded in his booming voice. Which made Edward flinch.

"Why do you feel so ashamed, Edward?" Jasper asked menacingly.

"Edward?" Carlisle commanded.

I felt bad for Edward, but not bad enough to save him. He hurt my sister.

He took a deep breath and then answered in a rush, as if the faster he said it the less damage he would be doing.

"I took her into the woods, and I told her that I was leaving and that you all were too. I told her that she couldn't come, that she wasn't any good for me. That I didn't want her and that I didn't love her. Then I ran away." He said.

We were all dumbfounded. We probably looked like idiots with our mouths hanging open.

"WHAT! You left her in the woods alone. You left BELLA in the woods all by herself!" Emmet boomed, the first to break the silence.

"You told her you didn't love her! That you didn't want her?" Rose yelled.

"You lied to her!" Carlisle said, clearly upset.

"She thought that we all didn't care for her any longer. And she thought of us as her family. Edward, how could you to this to her, to us?" Esme cried.

I already saw this conversation, so I didn't say a word. I was more concerned about Jasper. He was fuming. I could feel the rage radiating off of him. If I didn't do something, he would lung himself at Edward like he did in my vision. Which I seriously considered letting him do. But that would make no one happy in the long run.

I wrapped my arms around Jazz, trying to calm him down. "Jazz, don't do anything that you'll regret latter. I know you'll regret it latter if you kill Edward. And I don't think Esme and Carlisle would be too happy either." I whispered to him as I stroked his face.

He turned to me, eyes still blazing. He took a couple deep breathes and slowly started to relax. God, my man had control.

By this time everyone was looking at us wide eyed. They have never seen Jasper almost lose it, especially toward another one in our family. They also didn't realize the connection that had suddenly formed between Bella and Jasper over the six years we were apart. The scars he saw on Bella and her using his last name has made Jasper very protective of our little Bella.

Our family was still staring at Jasper as if he was a different person. "What?" I asked.

They turned to me, still not understanding the newly formed bond that Bella and Jasper have. What they don't know is that once Bella tells her story, that bond will only grow stronger.

"What's with Jasper? I have never seen him act this way? Not for anyone except for you. He didn't even like Bella that much?" Edward asked me. Wrong move.

"Emmett, grab Jasper I won't be able to hold him" I screamed.

Just as Emmett locked his arms around Jasper, Jasper went to lung at Edward, snarling uncontrollably.

"Holly shit, Eddie, you sure did piss off Jazz. I can barely hold onto him. Rose, come help me." Emmett laughed.

Rose moved so she was in-between Jasper and Edward just in case he got loose from Emmett. While I walked up to Jazz and stroked his face to calm him down. It took a couple minutes but he finally relaxed under my touch.

Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were still staring wide eyed at Jasper.

"Edward, it would be wise if you didn't insult Bella in front of Jazz." I said to Edward, "Actually, I wouldn't recommend any of you insulting Bella in front of Jazz if you want your head attached to your body."

They all looked at me as if I was specking another language.

"Why?" Carlisle finally asked.

I sighed. I wouldn't betray Bella by telling them anything, it is her story to tell. I only saw what she was going to tell us through a vision.

"You'll all see." I said to Carlisle in a sad tone. He looked at me, his eyes full of questions but didn't ask them, he just nodded.

I then turned to my mate. "Jazz, will you go with me to get Bella? It is time that we all herd her story."

"NO! I am coming with you." Edward shouted. But before I could say anything Jasper was in a hunting crouch growling at Edward.

Emmett started laughing. "I would take that as a NO, Edward. You're staying home."

"He's right Edward. You can't come. Anyway, Jazz and I are the only ones that will be able to convince her to come. I've seen it. If you or any of the others go, she will run away." I told him matter-of-factly. His face seemed to fall, but he nodded his head in agreement.

I ran to Jasper's side and took his hand. He just looked at me, still in his hunting crouch.

"It's ok Jazz. Let's go get Bella."

He allowed me to drag him towards the door, but he was still staring daggers at Edward. Once out the door though, he ran at full speed towards the hotel and Bella.

**EMPOV**

WOOWHOO! We have the old Alice back,_ and _she found Bella. To top it all off, Bella is a rock star! Man, that girl can sing. Although, her songs are kind of heartbreaking, but what can you expect after what that idiot Eddie did to her.

I could just kill him for what he did to my little sister. But I don't think I'll get the chance. I think Jasper will get to him before me. HA HA! I have never seen Jasper act like that before. Well, maybe when he is protecting Alice, but that's different she's his mate. Boy, I can't wait to finally figure out what is going on with that one.

Our little discussion almost turned in to a full out, knock down family brawl. Man, why did Alice make me stop it. It would have been fun. But I guess she was right. If Jazz were to kill Edward, everyone would be upset in the long run, especially Esme.

Now that Jazz and Alice have left to get Bella, everything seems to have quieted down. Edward is still moping on the loveseat. Carlisle is sitting on the other loveseat reading one of his big old thick books; you'd think he'd have read them all by now. Rose and I are building a monumental house of cards on the living room floor. And Esme was cleaning the perfectly spotless house, getting ready for Bella to arrive.

Everyone was busy doing their own thing when the ring of my phone broke the silence.

_Em_

_We will be there in five minutes._

_Bella is with us, just like I said she would be. _

_Have everyone ready._

_Oh, and remind Edward to keep his mouth shut_

_if he still wants his head._

_XOXO_

_Alice_

I broke out laughing as I read the last line. I could feel everyone staring at me, but I couldn't say anything yet.

_Lil Sis_

_Will do._

_I'm sure Eddie boy is quite fond_

_of his pretty little head, but _

_when does he ever keep his mouth shut._

_Em_

After I sent my reply back to Alice I looked at the rest of the family. "Alice says that they will be here in five minutes, well now it's probably more like four. But anyway, she says they have Bella with them and to be ready when they get here."

I then turned to Edward. "Oh yeah, she also said that if Edward wants to keep that pretty little head of his he would remember to keep his mouth shut."

I burst out laughing as soon as I got the words out, and Rose joined me. Both Esme and Carlisle were successfully holding back smiles, and poor Edward was fuming.

"Emmett, be nice" Esme scolded, but it only made me laugh louder because I could hear the amusement she was trying to hide in her voice.

"Get ready everyone, one minute." Carlisle said, sobering us up.

As everyone got into place we could hear three distinct sets of footsteps coming at us quickly. One was definitely Alice's, and another's Jasper's, the last must be Bella's.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone that is following my story. And a special thank you to the one person that has reviewed my story so far. I already have most of the next chapter wrote, but I was hoping to get some more reviews before I posted it. So, if you want to hear what happens next, please review. Next, Bella's story, and more family disagreements!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I said I wasn't going to update until I got more reviews, but who am I kidding, to show must go on. Of course, I would love for you all to review my story, but I am not going to stop writing just because I am not getting any reviews. Here is the next chapter; there is a lot of information in this chapter.

As always, I would love to hear from you.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Seven

**EPOV**

We heard three distinct sets of footsteps rapidly approaching. It was Alice, Jasper and Bella. We hurried to our positions, impatiently waiting for them to arrive, but not knowing what to expect.

We were waiting in the entry way. Carlisle and Esme in front, standing side-by-side, ready to greet their guest. Rosalie, Emmett, and I were standing behind them.

The footsteps slowed as they climbed the porch stairs and reached the door. They all seemed to take a couple deep breathes before reaching to open the door.

Alice was the first to walk in, then Bella, and finally Jasper. They were always connected, Alice and Jasper each holding one of Bella's hands. Once inside she kept back, letting Alice and Jasper step in front of her, almost as if guarding her. Why would they feel the need to guard her from us, their family? I reached out with my mind.

All I got from Jasper was an extreme wave of protectiveness for the two women beside him. Hmm, I wonder what the hell is going on there.

I flinched, wanting to run to Bella, but remembering Alice's warning. Alice seemed to notice my small movement.

_Stay where you are Edward. _She warned me. I sighed in frustration, but nodded my head. What do the two of them think their doing? That is _my_ Bella. She is mine.

At the same time as my confrontation with Alice, the others finally got a good look at Bella, and now they saw what they overlooked before. What everyone overlooked except for Jasper.

_OH MY! What happened to my poor daughter? Look at all of those scars! And she looks so scared of us. _Esme thought almost sobbing.

_Hey! She looks like Jasper! Wonder what happened to her. Maybe she will fight with me! _Thought Emmett. He was bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store. Excitement radiating from his mind, I hadn't really notice how much he had missed Bella.

_Bella. _Rose whispered. She felt sorry for everything she did to Bella, and couldn't even imagine what could have happened to her in the six years we were apart.

"Hello Bella. It is good to see you again. If it is alright with you I would like to ask you a few questions about yourself and our time apart." Carlisle asked gently and in a soft reassuring tone. He was really curious; however he gave her the choice to say no if she wanted.

Bella, who was looking at the floor up until now, looked up at Carlisle.

_HER EYES! _Everyone, except for Jasper and Alice, thought at the same time.

After a minute, she looked over at Alice for reassurance. Alice nodded her head.

"If you wish." Bella whispered to Carlisle almost inaudibly.

Carlisle nodded his head and led everyone to the living room. He and Esme sat on one of the loveseats and I sat on the other. Rose and Emmett stood behind Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Alice dragged Bella to the couch, where she sat between them. I felt my heart breaking when she didn't trust me enough to sit beside me.

"Bella" I whispered while leaning forward and reaching my hand out.

Before I could even think Jasper was in a defensive crouch in front of Alice and Bella while still holding Bella's hand and Bella cringed into Alice.

Everyone gasped at Jaspers reaction and was stunned into silence.

_Edward, you better sit back. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want my family fighting. I can feel the anger coming off of Jasper. _Carlisle thought. "Jasper, I promise that no one will hurt Bella or Alice. Please sit back down, son."

Jasper's eyes flashed to Carlisle face. Then he sat back down beside Bella.

"Bella, there is a lot about you that I would like to know. That we all would be interested in knowing if you feel comfortable telling us. What has happened to you since we left, and the color of your eyes, to name a few. Please Bella, would you tell us your story?" Carlisle asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

Bella didn't say anything. She looked to Alice, and then to Jasper, who nodded.

"Ok, Carlisle. I will answer your questions, starting with what has happened between the time you left and now. But you must promise me one thing. That you will not interrupt me once I have started. Not many know my story and it is uncomfortable for me to relive it." Bella said in a sad dead tone.

Everyone nodded their heads eagerly.

Bella looked to Jasper again, before taking a deep breath and starting her story.

"Right after Edward told me he never loved me and didn't want me, he left me alone in the woods. Like an idiot, I tried to run after him. I don't know how far I ran, but it quickly became dark. Somewhere I tripped and fell. I stayed lying on the ground. After awhile I heard people calling for me, but I didn't care. I wasn't alive anyway.

Sometime later, I don't know if it was seconds or hours, someone found me and carried me home. I was catatonic for the next week. After that, I walked around and made sure I did the things that people expected me to do. I ate, I went to school, and worked, but I was completely numb.

After awhile I started to hang out with Jacob. It was probably the safest thing for me, because Victoria was after me. The wolves already saved me from Laurent. However, I was still dead inside. One day I decided to cliff dive, I saw the boys do it all the time. The current dragged me under, and I was ready to die.

Suddenly, I felt strong cold hands around me and dragging me to the shore. It was Victoria. She took me to your place, and in your back yard she tortured me. She told me that she had tortured and killed Charlie."

Everyone gasped.

"When Victoria got bored with me she bit me. I would have died if Peter and Charlotte hadn't shown up. Peter attacked Victoria, and killed her. Meanwhile, Charlotte was trying to calm me down. She knew the transformation was taking place, so she bit my wrists and ankles to help it along.

The burning took longer than it should, six days, and she stayed with me the whole time. Afterwards, they told me that Peter went to check on my father because I was screaming about him. They found him drained in our house. He burned it down so it looked like we both died in the fire. Then they took me with them.

I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for two years, I electing to drink animal blood. They treated me like a daughter, and I love them, but I decided to leave for awhile. We were in Texas at the time and I had heard all the stories of the vampire wars of the south. Peter told me which path to take and to be careful. I was almost out of Texas when I was surrounded by three newborns. Their leader came out of the darkness; it was Maria, Peter's and Jasper's creator."

At the mention of Maria's name Jasper, Bella, and Alice all growled murderously. I couldn't believe such a sound could come out of my angel, I as actually afraid.

"She could tell that I was powerful, and told me to join her or die. I laughed in her face, and told her to just kill me, I was already dead anyway. She could smell Peter and Charlotte from my clothing, so she threatened to kill them instead. So, I went willingly.

She taught me to fight, and I learned quickly to say alive. I found out that my newborn strength and speed didn't fade like everyone else's. At that time I didn't know what my powers were and had no inclination to figure it out. After two years of fighting I had had enough. I told her I was leaving, and she said she would kill my parents, and their brother Jasper, as well as his mate and family if I ever dared to leave. I got so angry that one of my powers exploded from me, and I threatened her. I told her that if she ever came after my family that I would hunt her down and kill her.

After I left her cowering on the ground, I ran as fast as I could to find Peter and Charlotte. When I found them and told them what happened, they wanted to kill Maria, but I told them no. I stayed with them for a year, because Charlotte wouldn't let me out of her sight. They let me leave as long as I promised to keep in touch with them and to contact them if I ever needed anything or found myself in trouble.

After that I roamed around the country and sang for a living. In the two years subsequent to leaving Maria, I have learned what all my powers are and how to control them." Bella finished.

Everyone was staring at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, except for Alice and Jasper, which probably already knew the story.

"How did you scare Maria?" Emmett asked amazed.

She looked at him. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Hells yeah!" Emmett screamed.

She looked at Emmett. He was now floating in the air above where he was standing. Suddenly, he was on the other side of the room as if someone had tossed him. But neither the wall he hit nor himself were hurt.

_Holly shit! _Emmett thought, not believing what just happened.

_EMMETT! _Rosalie thought, terrified for her mate.

"Awesome!" he screamed as he jumped off of the floor. He was suddenly floating over to his original spot.

"How did he or the wall not get hurt?" asked Esme.

Bella turned towards her before answering.

"The shield that blocked my mind as a human transferred over into my new life. Besides being able to block others powers, I can make it a physical shield. I can also protect others besides myself. I didn't think you would want you wall ruined, and I didn't want to hurt Emmett. You see I don't like to fight, or to kill."

"Thank you for that." Esme replied gratefully.

"Bella, you never mentioned why you eyes are that amazing color?" Carlisle hedged.

Bella looked back at Alice, who turned to Carlisle.

"She will answer that question when she tells us about her powers . . ." Alice started but was cut off by Rose.

"She already showed us her powers." Rose wined, wanting to know about Bella's eyes.

"That is only a portion of what she can do Rose!" Alice snapped.

"Like I was saying, she will answer that question when she tells us about the _rest_ of her powers, but right now I would like to get her cleaned up and into some new clothes. Also, Esme and Carlisle, if it is ok with you I would like to set up a guest room for her; she doesn't have a place to stay." Alice said turning toward Esme.

"Of course dear! She needs to say, she is family."

"Thank you Esme. However, Bella will be staying with Alice and myself for the time being. She hasn't been around this many vampires since she was with Maria. She is afraid, and still hurt from what Edward did to her and by our leaving. She trusts Alice and I because I am Peter and Charlotte's brother, and they have told her that she can trust us, however she does not trust you, yet. I will not let anyone or anything hurt her while she is here, so be warned. Especially you, Edward." Jasper replied, his tone getting darker as he spoke.

"Certainly Jasper. We would do nothing to harm Bella, you know that. And we will respect your wishes." Carlisle said.

At that, Alice, Bella, and Jasper ran up the stairs still connected. I heard their door open, and slam shut, but only two people went in. Jasper must be standing guard over the door.

* * *

Well, that's the end of another chapter. As always I would love to hear from you. So, hit that little green button and tell me what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all that have added my story to your favorite list, alert lists, and for those of you that have reviewed. Thank you so much!! You made my day! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! You will learn a little bit more about Bella.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **(Sad sigh) I never have and I never will own Twilight. (Another sad sigh)

* * *

Chapter Eight

**BPOV**

I was now sitting in Alice's room. She was in her massive closet, busy picking out what clothes she would dress me up in.

I was so glad that Alice came back after the concert like she promised she would. I had this fear that she wouldn't, that she would leave me again, but she didn't she came back and she had brought Jasper.

When I was with Peter and Charlotte they told me that I could trust Jasper. That he was their brother. They told me all the stories about how they were changed and what they went through, what I went through. No one can possible imagine what it is like to fight in and against a newborn army unless you have done it yourself, and survived. My skin, like Jasper's, and my parents, was covered in scars. Bite marks from the many vampires that had tried to kill me. Had tried to kill me, but lost their lives instead.

When she came I was overjoyed, and even more so when Jasper walked through the door. I could sense the love, protectiveness, and understanding that came from Jasper. Alice had told him my story already, for that I was grateful, I hated telling it.

He walked right up to me and pulled me into a big hug, and I started to sob into his chest. He and Alice soothed me until I was able to stop crying. The bond between us, especially between Jasper and I, was strong and unbreakable now. They wouldn't leave me again.

We then went back to the Cullen home. I was scared, but they told me everything would be fine. And I believed them. Jasper wouldn't let anything happen to me. I was scared because the only vampires I had been around, besides my parents, have been those in the newborn army. Fighting like that is bound to leave its mark on you, and not something you can get over quickly.

I then retold my story, and was able to hold back my sobs while I got through most of it, but then I couldn't hold on much longer and I didn't want to cry in front of them. Alice understood, so she got us out of there quickly, but I knew I would have to face them again sooner or later.

I still love them all. And I hated the pain I was causing them, especially Esme, but I just couldn't be what they wanted me to be, not yet anyway. It would take me awhile to get through what I've been through.

And Edward. _My _Edward. I loved him still. So much! And I knew that he was my mate, my soul mate. The only one that could ever complete me, but I could still feel all the pain of him leaving. You see, all my human memories are as clear as my vampire memories, and they will never fade. More of the weird shit that makes me a freak among freaks.

Remembering the agony, pain, loss, and terror of my past six years, on top of the pain I was causing my family, crushed me and I started to sob hysterically. That's when the weather changed. Storm clouds rolled in, and a monumental thunder storm started. This only made me sob harder and start rocking back and forth, because I haven't lost control of one of my powers in six months; which in turn made the storm much worse.

"JASPER! GET IN HERE!" Alice screamed.

Before she even finished her sentence Jasper was kneeling in front of me, hands on either side of my face.

"We have to calm her down before the storm she's created gets worse!" Alice told him.

"Calm down, Bella. It's ok. I promise everything will be ok. You'll get through this. I will be here helping the whole time. Alice, too. We love you Bella. I know it's hard, but we will get through this." He cooed to me as he sent waves of calm out to me.

Slowly, I stopped crying, and the storm dissipated.

"Thank you Jasper." I murmured, ashamed that I lost control like that.

"No problem, Bella. And there is no reason to feel ashamed. You have been through so much and had to relive it today. I know what you've been through, and it's not easy to forget. You'll get through it. And you'll have something I didn't have, Alice and I." he said full of sincerity, and with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you. I love you two with all my heart."

"We love you too, sweetie!" Alice said planning a kiss on my check.

I gave her a small smile. It was the first time I have smiled in six years.

**CPOV**

The rest of us watched as Alice, Bella, and Jasper filed up the stairs. I could hear that only the girls entered Alice's and Jasper's room, Jasper was standing guard at the door.

I sighed internally. What am I going to do? First, my poor daughter has permanent scars, both mental and physical, and I didn't know how to help her. Secondly, Jasper's bond with Bella was something that I have never encountered before. It is almost as strong as that of a bond with a mate. From what I have seen tonight, he would do anything to protect her. Finally, Edward is still madly in love with Bella. But with Jasper's new protective bond, and all that Bella has been through, I don't know what the outcome will be.

However, with the uncertain question I have, I couldn't help but to feel relief, love, and a sense of completeness. My family was finally back together. We may be battered, bruised and in need of mending, but we are all here. Alive!

I turned back to face the others, and they were staring at me, wondering what we should do now.

It was Emmett that broke the silence first.

"When do you think they will be done? Do you think it will take them very long? I want to see what my little sister is made of! Did you see me? Did you? I just flew across the room. Oh my God! It was so much fun and I didn't even break anything!" Emmett said in a rush, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Yes, baby. We _all_ saw you." Rose said shaking her head at her childlike husband.

"Why don't we take this conversation outside to give them some peace?" I suggested as I stood up and walked to the back door. Of course they all followed.

Once in the backyard we formed a little circle, so everyone was easily heard.

"Carlisle did you see her eyes? Have you ever seen any other vampire with eyes that color? What could have caused it?" Edward begged.

"Ah, Eddie! If you haven't noticed yet, we aren't blind. Of course we noticed her eyes you idiot." Emmett snapped.

"Boys!" Esme reprimanded. Ah, my beautiful wife. She was the ideal mother.

"As Emmett just pointed out for us, we all did notice the strange color of her eyes. I have never in my existence seen another with such eyes. I have no idea as to what may have led to them being that beautiful clear liquid crystal blue, they are simply amazing." I answered.

"What do you think her other powers might . . ." Rose started before she got distracted.

We all looked up to see sudden storm clouds rolling in to cover the clear blue sky. Lighten struck as the largest thunderstorm I had ever seen started. Then the winds picked up ferociously, threatening to uproot trees, and destroy the house.

"JASPER! GET IN HERE!" We heard Alice scream from inside the house.

Instantaneously, the wind calmed. Then slowly over the next couple of minutes the thunderstorm decreased until the clouds disappeared altogether, leaving behind the clear blue sky.

Still in shock, we were all statues staring at the sky.

"Edward, do you get a read on what that was about?" I asked warily after a couple of minute's silence.

Edward turned to face me, disbelief shining in his eyes. He nodded his head minutely, but he didn't elaborate.

"Would you mind enlightening the rest of us?" I pushed.

Every glaze was on him now. He opened and closed his mouth three times, but nothing came out.

"Eddie, now is not the time to work on your fish impersonation, we want to know what the hell is up with the weather." Emmett teased.

"It was . . .it was . . .it was Bella." He said incredulously.

We all just stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-w-what?" Rose screeched.

"Well, as you know I can't read Bella's mind, and Jasper's and Alice's were almost incoherent, but from the bits and pieces I got." he hesitated, pain in the plains of his face. "Bella was . . . sobbing hysterically and that caused the storm. Almost like the storm was crying the tears that she no longer can."

He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he whispered.

* * *

Ok, there it is! What did you all think? Hmmm, what's going to happen next? How many powers does poor little broken Bella have? Will she and Edward ever get back together? Well, my pretties (insane evil laughter) you will have to wait and see. In the next chapter we will get to see what Bella is made of.

As Always, please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

A great big THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed my story, also to those of you who have added me to your favorite list, or alerts. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now on to the show. This chapter has a lot of Emmett love, and some Jasper love as well, just for you guys. I have written this chapter over and over again from many different points of view, but I like these two the most, however, I am iffy on if I like it or not. Well, anyway, on with the show.

Happy Reading!!!!

**Disclaimer: **(Miserable sigh) I don't not, nor have I ever owned Twilight. (Sad sigh)

* * *

Chapter Nine

**EMPOV**

It's been two days. TWO DAYS!! And Bella, Alice, and Jasper are still locked in the room upstairs. TWO DAYS!!

Ok, ok. I know what you're going to say. I'm a fucking vampire that has all eternity to live; two days shouldn't seem like that long. Usually it isn't. But this is different. I finally got my little sister back and she has all these cool powers she promised to show me, but she hasn't come down yet. She promised!! TWO FUCKING DAYS!!

"Carlisle?" I whined.

"What is it, Emmett?" He asked turning to me. We were all in the living room doing various activities to keep us occupied until Bella came down.

"When are they coming down? It's been two days." I whined like a two year old.

"When Bella is ready, she will come down, Emmett. We will not force her, she has been through a lot and we need to be supportive right now." He said in a fatherly tone.

"But she promised to show me her powers, and I wanna play." I whined some more, stomping my foot. Yea, I know real mature.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"What? I just got my little sister back and Alice and Jasper are hogging her all to themselves." I whined.

"They will come down when they're ready. Alice and Jasper know what Bella needs right now." Carlisle said in his end-of-discussion tone.

Me, being the mature vampire that I am, crossed my arms and stomped over to the couch to pout like a two year old.

"Stupid pixie!" I said under my breath.

Suddenly Alice was in front of me. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME A PIXIE?" she hissed.

I cowered into the back of the couch. "You-you said to n-never c-c-call you a p-pixie." I said nervously.

"That's right. And I accept your apology." She said happily backing away from me.

"Rose!" I called, shill shaking.

She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "There, there Em. It's ok." She said patting my head, trying to hold back laughter.

"Ahem" Alice coughed. We all looked at her.

"Bella says she is ready to show you her powers now and answer some more questions if you would like." She said in a sweet innocent tone, but I knew the truth. She was really an evil pixie. Never, ever piss off a pixie.

Edward looked at me smirking and shook his head.

"That would be wonderful Alice. Where do you want us?" Carlisle replied.

"It would probably be best if we did this outside if you don't mind." Bella said softly, as her and Jasper descended the stairs.

"BELLAAAA!" I sang as I hopped up and did a happy dance around the room.

"Hello Emmett." She said laughing.

Wait! What! Bella laughed! A most beautiful bell like laugh. I stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. Everyone else was doing the same.

This seemed to make her uncomfortable because she hid behind Jasper. Jasper sensing her discomfort, growled at us.

"It's ok, Jazz." Bella said weakly. He turned to look at her, nodded his head and grabbed her hand. Alice fluttered over to Bella and took her other hand.

"Ready to do this or what people?" Alice questioned.

"Of course." Carlisle spoke, motioning for them to lead the way.

"WOOWHOO!" I shouted and followed them.

Once we were all outside I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. "Can you show us now? Can we see! Please!" I wined bouncing up and down.

"Ok, Emmett. I will show you all my powers one at a time. As I have already told you, the mental shield I had as a human carried on into this life. It only blocks out other gifts that are on a mental level. I can also block others as well as myself. So, Edward, can you hear Alice or Jasper's thoughts" Bella asked

We all looked to Edward, who was shaking his head like an idiot. I chuckled with glee.

"Ok Emmett, now it's your turn. I would like you to try and attack Alice, Jasper, and myself." She told me.

"Ok" I said simply as I ran at them. But when I was a foot away from them I hit a wall and got thrown back.

"Oh, yeah! The physical shield. HA! HA! I forgot." I laughed.

"That's right. But there is more to this shield then you would think." Bella said. Then suddenly they disappeared! All, three of them!

"What the hell!" I said backing away, while Esme and Rose screamed.

"Where did they go?" Edward asked panicked.

"Amazing" Carlisle said in awe. Of course he would find this interesting.

We then heard a symphony of musical laughter from the place Alice, Jasper and Bella had previously been.

"Wholly Hell!" I screamed and hid behind Rose. At that the laughter got even louder, and three forms slowly started to appear.

"I can also make my shield hid you, in essence turn you invisible. You also know that I am able to move things with my mind, which Emmett was nice enough to help me with the other day. And you probably already figured out that I am able to control the weather. But I have one more power. I am able to read others minds if I wish, and project my thoughts to others as well."

"Really?" Rose asked. Then she jumped and her face was of shock. I looked back and forth between my wife and Bella, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, it dawned on me. That's so cool! She just spoke to Rose with her mind.

_Yes, Emmett. It is cool. _Bella thought to me, and I laughed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. She turned to face him. "Well, I was wondering if you could demonstrate the weather power for us again. But only if you want to."

"I thought one of you might ask that. That is why I had asked you to come outside. I would be glad to." She answered no emotion in her voice. It made me so said to hear her speak like that.

She stepped away from everyone. Then she looked up in the sky, closed her eyes, and held her arms out. Suddenly, she was rising into the air. The winds begin to increase and storm clouds rolled in. Lighting lit the now darkened sky and thunder roared.

"Amazing" Rose, Esme, Carlisle and I said in unison. Alice and Jasper looked at Bella adoringly. And Edward, well Edward, like always, looked like an idiot.

Slowly, Bella began to descend from the sky, and the storm disappeared. Everyone was silent, just staring at Bella.

"That. Was. Awesome. Now we can play baseball whenever we want!" I screamed excitedly.

At my words everyone started laughing, everyone except Edward who was staring at Bella like she was the most amazing thing on this planet. Which she probably was. I bet he is kicking himself for leaving her. Idiot.

**JPOV**

Bella just finished showing the family her powers. I was proud of my little sister. She is holding in there. I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. I didn't want to put her in any situation she would be uncomfortable with. But once she heard Emmett whining this morning she said that she should show them, that she did promise Emmett and she never breaks a promise. Reluctantly, I agreed.

Now, I am sure the questioning will start. I walked over to Bella and took her hand. "Ok, so do you guys have any questions for her?" I asked as I dragged her back over to where Alice was standing.

"Yes. First, Bella. I would like to know about your eyes if you don't mind." Carlisle asked.

"Well, I awoke with them. My eyes were never crimson, but always this clear liquid crystal blue. When I am hungry then turn a darker blue, not black. Before you ask, I only live off of the blood of animals. Even with the animal blood my eyes stay the same. Never have I feed from a human, but I assume that they would continue to stay the same even if I did. I do not know why they are this color but I expect it has something to do with my powers." Bella spoke

"You have never tasted human blood?" Emmett asked shocked.

"No, never. Actually, the scent of humans does not appeal to me in a food way. I have no desire for it at all." Bella said matter-of-factly. Man, I wish I was as strong as she.

"Wow." They all whispered.

"You said that you are as strong as a newborn?" Rose said, making it sound like a question.

"That is correct. My newborn strength has never faded. I am also much faster than the average vampire, and I remember all of my human memories as clearly as my vampire memories" She started but was interrupted.

"That's not possible" Edward snapped. Bella flinched as she heard him speak.

I growled at him warningly. _Back off Edward! _I thought. He is not to hurt Bella. Everything that she has said is the truth.

"Edward." Esme reprimanded. "Bella would never lie to us. You are being rude."

"If you are unable to be respectful Edward, then you can go back into the house." Carlisle said.

Edward looked like we had just smacked him across the face. He didn't want Bella to leave his sight. I snickered, and smirked at him.

"Anything else?" Alice asked, upset that Edward had made Bella upset.

"Bella? How many vampires have tried to kill you?" Emmett asked.

Oh boy. I know where he is going with this. He was going to ask if Bella wanted to fight with him. He is such a child sometimes. I would not allow that to happen. Bella does not need to be reminded of her time with the newborn armies.

"The same number of vampires that I was forced to kill, Emmett." She said in a dead tone. Oh no. I don't want the pain to come back; I don't want her to lose control like she did two days ago. It was too painful to watch.

"You're so little. I don't think that you could hurt a fly, let alone kill another vampire. I bet I could take you." Emmett teased.

Shit! If Bella is anything like me, which she is, she would not back down from a challenge.

"Ok Emmett. Let's see what you got" She teased back.

Shit! This isn't going to turn out well.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. Up next, the fight!! What's going to happen? Hmmm, you'll have to wait to read the next chapter to find out. Now, I know this chapter isn't the best, but it is what it is. Hit that little green button, and tell me what you think.

Thanks Everyone!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Again, I must start off by thanking everyone that has reviewed my story, put it on their favorite list, or alerts! You all are wonderful!! So, this next chapter is the fight scene and it is entirely from Edwards point of view, I figured we should check in on little Eddie boy to see how was doing. This chapter took me longer than other to write, I had a hard time getting into Edward's head, he was a little mad at me, but I finally got him talking.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **Edward has been so generous to inform me that I do not now, nor will I ever own Twilight. (Big sad sigh)

* * *

Chapter Ten

**EPOV**

"You're so little. I don't think that you could hurt a fly, let alone kill another vampire. I bet I could take you." Emmett teased.

I almost had to agree with Emmett. How could my sweet innocent little Bella be as good a fighter as Jasper? I don't like the idea of her fighting, she could get hurt. Look how big Emmett is and look how tiny she is. Nope not happening, I won't allow it.

"Ok Emmett. Let's see what you got" Bella teased back.

What the hell. No way. Not happening.

"Bella, I don't want you to fight him." I protested, moving towards her.

Before I could even take two steps Jasper was in a defensive crouch in front of Bella snarling at me. _What gives you the right to tell Bella what to do! YOU LEFT HER! She is her own person and can do whatever she wants! _He thought harshly.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter. _I think you have been overruled Eddie boy! _God I hated him calling me Eddie! What is with everyone? Don't they realize I love her, that I am nothing without her?

I hissed at Emmett but kept my eyes on Jasper and Bella. Bella had her head tilted to the side and was staring at me, as if she was trying to figure me out. I bet they haven't told her that I still loved her, that I only left to protect her. Stupid Jasper thinks he knows what's best.

"Edward. I believe that Jasper agrees with me. I am aloud to do whatever I wish to do. And right now I wish to play with my big brother. So if you don't mind, please step back." Bella said in the same dead tone she used earlier. That tone was ripping me apart inside. How could I have ever left her!

Before I could even think about it, I was flouting in the air. And by the screams of shock from Esme and Rosalie and the giggles of enjoyment from Alice, the rest of the family was too.

I looked over in time to see that Bella had moved us all back about twenty feet, all except Emmett, Jasper and herself. She only moved Jasper five feet away. Hmm, I wonder why? Not only is it not fair, but it was making me insanely jealous. I know that there is nothing romantic about their relationship, far from it. It was more like that of a father, uncle, or older brother, but still it was a strong bond. And they spent all their time together, where as I get no time at all.

_How you feeling, Edward? Still think you made the right decision to leave our little Bella here? _Jasper teased. Our Bella, _our_ Bella. No, no, no! She is _my_ Bella. My anger and jealousy shot up another notch, to which Jasper snickered at me.

I turned my attention to Bella and Emmett just as Bella spoke.

"Ok Emmie Bear, do your worst." She mocked, dropping into a crouch.

"Don't worry little sister this will be over before you know it." He teased back, dropping into his own crouch.

I could hear Alice laugh in the background, but I was too preoccupied watching Emmett charge at my little Bella to see what she was laughing at. Fear was rising higher and higher the closer he got to her. Why didn't she move!!

I closed my eyes waiting for the crash of their bodies. But it never came. Instead I heard Emmett's string of profanities and everyone else's cheers.

I opened my eyes to see Bella perched on Emmett's back with her teeth and inch away from his neck. What the hell did I just miss?

"Beginners luck! Let's go again!" Emmett screamed.

"Ok, big brother, if you say so. One more time it is. Go back to your starting point." Bella said, clearly amused.

They both crouch, and again Emmett charged at Bella. This time I kept my eyes open to see what I had missed last time. Right as it looked like they were going to crash, Bella jumped into the air and did a flip, landing on Emmett's back again; teeth bared inches away from his neck. Emmett froze.

"I win again big brother." Bella teased, before kissing Emmett's neck and jumping down.

Everyone was cheering and laughing; they couldn't believe that Bella was such an accomplished fighter. But how could she not be and still be alive.

Alice ran over to her, wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, and plated a kiss on the top of her head. "That was amazing Bella! But of course I already knew you were going to win!" she chirped.

I wanted to be the one with my arms wrapped around Bella. I wanted to be the one to kiss her and congratulate her. I took a step forward, but was suddenly stopped.

_I wouldn't if I were you, Edward. _Alice thought, amused.

"Why?" I asked.

She just chuckled and replayed a vision in her head. _I was running at Bella and Alice, trying to get closer to Bella. As soon as I was about a foot away I was flung backwards, like I bounced off of something. It was the shield, Bella's shield. _DAMN IT! I wasn't going to be able to get anywhere near her until her, Jasper, and Alice were ready. It's so not fair.

"Ok, Bella. So, I admit it, you're pretty good. But you would be no match for Jasper here. He was in the army for a lot longer than your measly two years." Emmett teased Bella. _Maybe she and Jasper will play fight! I want to see what she is made of! Man she is quick, but I bet she has nothing on Jasper though._

Jasper and Bella wouldn't fall for that would they? I mean it can't be good for Bella can it?

Bella looked over to Jasper, who was staring intently back. After a minute he shrugged.

Oh, shit! I should have been paying attention to Jasper's thoughts; they were obviously having a conversation!

"Ok, we're up for it!" Jasper said stepping over to what was previously Emmett's starting spot.

"Yes!!" Emmett screamed, and he and Alice returned to the rest of the family.

_This is going to be AWESOME!_ Emmett thought jumping up and down with anticipation.

_Oh, I can't watch! My daughter is so little, and Jasper knows so much!_ Esme thought clutching Carlisle's arm tightly.

_I don't know if this is such a good idea, but they both seem ok with it. _Carlisle thought, worrying about his newest daughter's stability.

I didn't have time to say anything before the fight started. I could just stand there and watch, horrified.

Jasper and Bella began to circle each other, each in a defensive crouch. Suddenly, the fight broke out. Jasper lunched at Bella, but she twisted to the left and he missed her by just centimeters. Bella dove for Jasper but he ducked to the right just in time. It was like an evenly matched dace. One would move and the other would move at exactly the right time, as if it was choreographed.

Soon, instinctual snarls erupted from both of them. Both sounded murderous and terrifying. Jasper lunged at Bella, and Bella jumped into the air and flipped over his head, landing just behind him. She lunged for his back and Jasper turned around to face her. He twisted to the side and lunged at her back as she rolled off of the ground and sprung into the air twisting midflight landing to Jaspers right.

It kept going like this. One lunging at the other, and the other ducked out of the way just in time. They were so closely matched that neither could get the upper hand. The snarls and growls were getting louder.

Every one of us on the sidelines stood still. Mesmerized by the intricate dance in front of us.

"JAZZ! BELLS! You can stop now! We get the picture!" Alice yelled loudly so she could be heard over the snarling. The fight had already been going on for an hour, no one gaining the upper hand.

Bella and Jasper quickly stopped. They were both panting as if out of breath. Jasper took Bella's hand in his own, and Alice fluttered over and took her other. Again, Bella was trapped in the middle so no one else could touch her.

"WOW! That was amazing!" Emmett screamed. The first to speak after they fighting stopped. _Wow! Like . . . WOW! My sister is like a fight rock star! She is as good as Jasper if not better. Maybe she will teach me some moves!! _

_That was . . . amazing to watch. Although, I wish my daughter didn't have to learn to fight like that. But if that is what kept her alive, then I am grateful. _Carlisle thought.

_That was impressive! But it looks like she didn't enjoy it very much. Actually, she looks kind of upset. I think she needs more girl time. Maybe she will let Alice and I take her on a shopping trip soon, and Esme could come too! It could be a girl's day, and she won't even have to think of fighting. _Rose thought, she continued to surprise me.

_My poor daughter. Look at all those scars and all she has had to do to keep safe. I should have been there to protect her, to keep her from all the dangers in the world. That is what a good mother is supposed to do. Look at how sad she is. Look at the pain in her eyes. That fighting demonstration wasn't a good idea! She is going to be upset again tonight, I can see that this has reminded her of all the agony of fighting in the newborn army. I want to hug her and comfort her, but I know she is not ready yet. Oh, I wish I can make all her pain go away! _Esme thought helplessly.

"As you can see, Bella is getting hungry, so Alice and I are going to take her hunting. We won't go too far. Alice has her cell, so if you need us for any reason, call Alice. When we get back, if Bella is up to it, we can talk more." Jasper said.

"Of course Jasper. The same goes for you, if you three need anything, please call us." Carlisle said before ushering the rest of us into the house. He made sure to grab my shoulder to tell me that I am staying here and not to even ask to go with. I sighed in defect and walked into the house. My father knows me too well.

Alice, Jasper, and Bella had been gone for an hour, which is not unusual for a hunting trip, before it happened. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and I gathered to look out the back wall of windows to watch the storm.

"Poor Bella" Rose whispered. _I knew she was upset. _

Esme started to sob, and Carlisle pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he continued to look out the window. _I must figure out a way to help my daughter._ He thought.

_This is entirely your fault, Edward! If you hadn't of left her she would be one of us and happy right now. I DO NOT LIKE IT THAT MY SISTER IS HURTING EDDIE! I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL! _Emmett threatened, his arms shaking with rage.

We continued to watch Bella's storm for the next hour, until it disappeared. We all now knew that the hunting trip was more than _just _a hunting trip.

Will Bella ever be able to forgive me?

* * *

Well, that is the end to another chapter. So, now chick that little green button and tell me what you thought of it. Also, tell me if you especially want to see part of the story through a cretin person's point of view. Bella, Em, Jazz, Alice, anyone, just let me know and I will try to grant your wish in the next chapter.

As always, please review!!

Thank you!!!


	11. Chapter 11

First of all, I would like to give a big THANK YOU to those of you that have taken the time to review my story; however, you all already know that seeing as I reply to everyone I am able. I would also like to take this time to thank all of those that have put me on their favorites and/or alerts. Last time I asked which points of view you guys enjoyed the most. I only received one review before I started writing this chapter, and they said the enjoyed Jasper and Bella. So, this one's for you sarahsassafras13.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **(defeated sigh) I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**JPOV **

Bella and I began to circle each other in defensive crouches at the same time. I lunged at her when she was where I wanted her, but at the last minute she twisted to the left. Without hesitation she dove for me, but I sensed her and ducked out of the way. She really did learn a lot in her two years with the newborn armies. I haven't seen anything like her.

Soon, instinctually snarls built and erupted from my chest. I heard murderous snarls from her as well. I lunged again but Bella jumped into the air, flipped and landed somewhere behind me. I was amazed, I have never seen anyone fight with that move; it was brilliant. I quickly spun around to protect myself just in time to see her lung at me. I twisted to her right and lunged at her unprotected back. She rolled off of the ground, sprung into the air, twisting in midflight to land at my right.

I was amazed by her fighting technique. Never, in all my years in the newborn armies, have I seen a fighting style so exquisite. It was like she was dancing. I was learning from her every second we stayed in battle, and I saw she was learning from me as well. We were to evenly matched, neither one of us could gain the upper hand.

I don't know how long we were locked in battle, but the only thing that could have possibly broken our concentration and stopped us did.

Alice.

"JAZZ! BELLS! You can stop now! We get the picture!" Alice yelled loudly her voice filled with false amusement. I would be the only one to know what she was really feeling. Pain, fear, and protectiveness. I knew instantly that she had had a vision, something pertaining to Bella.

Hearing Alice, Bella and I stopped abruptly. We were both breathing heavily as if to check our breath. I quickly run to Bella and took her hand. Immediately after, Alice fluttered over to take her other hand. Trying to protect Bella from the unknown danger that is threatening to hurt _our_ Bella.

"WOW! That was amazing!" I registered Emmett scream as I looked into the eyes of my mate, and then into those of _my_ little sister.

Suddenly, I felt Bella's presence inside my head. _Jasper! I need to get out of here! I feel like I am going to lose it again. I love them all, but right now, when the memories are so clear, there are too many people around. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! _She pleaded. I felt her agony, terror, and fear rising as her memories came flooding back.

I looked back towards our family. Hmm. Edward doesn't seem to have heard Bella's plea for help from my thoughts. She must have blocked my mind from him before she made the connection. I am glad she did, it would make things easier if we didn't have Edward complicating things. I also felt extremely proud of my little Bella. She is so strong, and talented, and above all else she trusts me more than anyone else in this world.

"As you can see, Bella is getting hungry, so Alice and I are going to take her hunting. We won't go too far. Alice has her cell, so if you need us for any reason, call Alice. When we get back, if Bella is up to it, we can talk more." I said lying smoothly, forming the perfect cover story for our sudden need to leave. Bella's eyes were a darker blue then they originally are, not that the others would know that.

"Of course Jasper. The same goes for you, if you three need anything, please call us." Carlisle said before ushering the rest of them into the house. He took hold of Edward's shoulder, issuing a silent command that he is not to intrude. For that I was grateful.

I gave a quick nod of thanks to Carlisle before turning to the forest. We ran at full speed, staying connected the whole time. I knew that was a comfort to Bella, to have that connection, but what she didn't know is that it was also a comfort to me. When she asked if it was ok back at the hotel room, I told her it was absolutely ok, and that it in fact increased the effectiveness of my power. Witch it does, I just happened to leave out the part where it made me feel better as well, the contact made it easier for me to remember that she was safe now.

For the first half hour we just ran. Ran as far and as fast as we could, just getting away from everything and everyone. Bella told us that the only time that she can forget everything and feel completely free is when she is running like this.

After running full speed for a half hour straight, we did decide to stop and hunt. Alice was still weak from only feeding once in the past six years, and Bella was starting to get hungry as well. I watched the two most important people in my existence take down and drain their kills. They were amazing creatures.

**BPOV**

After Alice broke up our intense battle, I quickly understood why. The memories of my past six years swiftly came crashing down on me. She must have had a vision of me braking down. I quickly begged Jasper to get me out of there as soon as possible. He understood what I needed and set up our escape. He even wove a perfect cover story as to why we needed to leave for awhile, for which I was grateful. I loved my family, and didn't want to hurt them, but I needed to get away from them for awhile. It broke my heart to see Esme so brokenhearted; the concern in Carlisle's eyes, and even worse was the sympathy on Rosalie's face.

We ran as fast as our vampire speed would take us but still allowed us to be connected together. I didn't know if Jasper and Alice realized how much I needed the small gesture for comfort. It was probably the only thing holding me together. After about a half hour we decided to stop and hunt. Both Alice and I could use a nice meal.

After I was done though, I broke down. I couldn't fight the powerful emotions, which were brought back by the memories, back any longer. I crumpled to the ground, completely incapacitated by the agony that coursed through my cold dead heart.

I felt small cold arms pick me up, as Alice pulled me onto her lap and cradled me to her chest. Jasper was here in the same second wrapping his arms around us both, me in-between them. He didn't say anything as I let out quite sobs and the rain started falling.

When the my sobs got worse, the storm along with it, they just held me tighter; while Jasper sent waves of understanding, love, and support over me. I was so glad to have Jasper in my life. What have I ever done to deserve the love and support of such a soul?

After about an hour my sobs started to decrease.

"That's right Bella. Everything is alright. Nothing here can hurt you. Alice and I are here. Everything is ok. You will get through this. You are stronger than anyone I have ever known. You will get through this." Jasper whispered soothing in my ear.

"That's right Bella. I know you will get through this. Trust me! And Jasper and I will be here the whole time helping you. We won't let you out of our sight. We love you. And no matter what happens we will never leave you again. NEVER! We love you!" Alice cooed lovingly into my other ear.

With their words of support and encouragement I was finally able to get myself under control. When they were sure that I wasn't going to break down again, the released their hold on me.

I looked at the ground feeling ashamed.

"Bella, why do you feel ashamed? I have told you this repeatedly, you have no reason to feel ashamed. You have been through a lot, so much more than the others could even dream about. Believe me. I understand, there is nothing and I mean nothing to feel ashamed of." Jasper said reassuringly.

"The others will know that I broke down again. They will have seen the storm. I don't want them to think little of me. I . . . I don't want to seem weak." I admitted in a barely audible voice, even for super vampire hearing.

"You are not weak Bella. Anything but. The others have no idea what you have been through! In you six years as an immortal you have been through more than all of them combined. You have nothing to feel ashamed about! Jasper can fully understand what you've been through, and we will get you through this. The three of us together. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BELLA!" Alice told me, her tone fierce with the love and protectiveness she held for me.

I nodded weakly, and gave them both a thankful smile. I don't know what I would do without them.

"You ready to head back now?" Jasper asked. As he did, I couldn't help but fear what awaited us upon our return. I don't know if I could handle the look of sympathy and heartbreak in their eyes.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Bella. We will be with you the whole time and you don't have to answer any more questions until you are ready." He added.

"We'll be fine, sweetheart. I've already seen it. When we get home, we will go straight up to our room, and the others won't even try to stop us." Alice said trying to comfort me. "And we get to run home!" she added with a knowing smile.

That did it, I was ready to go. Jasper sensed the change in me and took my hand knowingly, pulling Alice and I up with him as he stood.

We ran as fast as we were able all the way back to the house. And just like Alice had said, we were through the door and locked into our room before the others were able to register much of anything.

* * *

That's the close of another chapter. I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. Now that you're finished, please take the time to tell me what you think.

Again, let me know if there is a certain point of view you would like to hear from.

So, you know what to do. Hit that little green button and review.

THANK YOU!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I didn't post this earlier, but I had some schoolwork I needed to get done for class tonight, I'm sure you all know how it is. Thank you everyone that has reviewed my story! I'm so happy that I am running around doing Emmie Bears happy dance right now!! Thank you to all that have added me to your favorite list's and alerts. This chapter is a little bit long; the little voices in my head wouldn't stop talking. And I have now realized that I am boring you with these seemingly endless words when you would rather be reading the chapter.

So, I will shut up now.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**EPOV**

It has taken Bella a long time to adjust to family life, but slowly with the help of Alice and Jasper, well if I am being honest mostly Jasper, she's slowly letting the rest of us back into her life. The first one that was accepted back into Bella's life was Esme. I'm not sure if it is because she was the least threatening or because she was our mother. But I remember that day like it happened yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_It has been two months since the day that Bella showed us her powers and fighting skills. The day she broke down in the woods. When they returned from their hunting trip, they quickly ran to their room and locked themselves in. Not like that really mattered; we were vampires, if we wanted to get in, we were going to get in. But in our house it meant DO NOT ENTER! And we respected that. _

_If they ever left the room it was as a group, Bella always protected in the middle. And the main reason they would leave the room was to go hunting. There were no more family talks, and no more of our questions were answered. They were polite and said hello, or answered a question if asked. Well actually, Jasper and Alice would answer questions, their own, each others, and Bella's. Bella rarely spoke aloud, but from the wording I could tell that it was, for the most part, Bella's words. But I wouldn't know for sure because Bella continuously had her shield around the three of them, so I was unable to hear their thoughts. Unless, that is, they asked her to take it down when the wanted to yell and threaten me mentally for what I have done._

_So, the rest of us went about our daily business, or as much as we could anyway. I don't think I have heard as much whining or seen our parents rebuke us as much as they did in these past two months, as opposed to the close to one hundred years I have been alive. We really must be annoying! _

_This particular day wasn't any different. _

"_When are they coming out?" Emmett whined! _I want to see my baby sister!! I know she's not afraid of me! We fought and she kicked my ass!

"_Yea, Carlisle! Make them come out!" Rose whined right alongside Emmett. This was a side of Rose we haven't seen much of before. _I want to see my baby sister! With my past I know I would be able to help her! I know I can. She NEEDS me!

_Rosalie's thoughts never surprised me anymore. Bella's return has brought about an everlasting change in my sister that I never would have thought possible. _

_I was just about to open my mouth to add to the whine fest when I was cut off by Esme._

"_YOU THREE WILL STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!!! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU UPSETTING BELLA!! SHE WILL TALK TO US AND LET US BACK IN WHEN SHE IS GOOD AND READY, AND NOT ONE SECOND BEFORE!" Esme screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_We all stood there in shock, even Carlisle was starring at his wife in amazement. _Never_ in all my existence, have I heard Esme raise her voice to us like that. She must be really angry. We all bowed our heads in shame, no one knowing exactly what to say. _

_But before we could say anything we heard a door open. Bella ran down the stairs at vampire speed and suddenly stopped in front of Esme. Jasper, like always, was right behind her. We have taken to calling him shadow, because he is in a sense Bella's shadow. She blocked off Esme's mind from my own, and had a silent conversation with her. Suddenly, Bella pulled Esme into a big hug, which Esme returned quickly. _

_With their arms still wrapped around each other, they started to shake with slight sobs. I was worried and anxious that Bella was upset, and quickly jumped up to comfort her. But before I got too far Jasper, the guard dog's thoughts stopped me._

I know this is hard for you, Edward, and I can feel that you're anxious and worried for Bella. But do you honestly think that I would be standing here doing nothing if our Bella was hurting! _He paused to look at me, sensing my insane amount of jealousy when he said our Bella, she is MY Bella. God, possessive much! He just shook his head slightly before continuing. _Look outside you idiot. Do you see any storm clouds? Nope. These are purely happy tears. She needed her mother.

_I stood there, mid-step like an idiot, in awe. He knew my Bella better than I did. I wanted so badly to have the chance to get to know her. My cold dead heart ached for her. My face twisted in the agony that I felt, before I was able to pull myself together enough to put the mask back on. Jasper must have sensed my emotions and seen my face, because his expression softened some. _

Don't worry Edward. Don't tell her I told you, but I know she cares for you. It is just hard for her to trust others right now, after all that she has been through. Remember I have been through what she has, I know. She will get through this. I promise I will get her through this. _He thought, before turning his attention back to Bella, and his mind became concealed once again. _

_I tuned my attention back to Bella and our mother just as they were breaking apart. Both had loving smiles on their faces, but Bella's hadn't reached her eyes. Bella took Esme's hand and at the same time Jasper took Bella's. They then ran up the stairs and back into the room, leaving the rest of us speechless. _

"_AWWW! Not fucking fair!!" Emmett whined after we heard the lock click back into place. _

_We heard as symphony of laughter from upstairs upon Emmett's words. The rest of us couldn't help but join in as we deciphered Bella's sweet laughter among the mix. _

_End Flashback _

As you can imagine, Esme now spent most of her time with Bella, Alice, and the shadow. Bella still only felt comfortable hunting with the shadow and pixie, so during that time Esme was with us, and Em, Rose, and I spent every minute of that time trying to get information out of her. However, our efforts were futile; she wasn't going to betray her newly reformed bond with Bella. And like the shadow and pixie, Bella kept a mental shield on Esme to keep her thoughts away from me. Which I found extremely frustrating; the one time I wanted to hear the others thoughts, I wasn't capable. Oh the irony.

It had been two weeks since Bella came down and forgave Esme, bringing her back into her life. I wondered absentmindedly when she would forgive the next person, and who it would be. I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

_Flashback:_

_Bella, the shadow and the pixie went out to hunt. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Esme was bombarded with questions and pleas as always. _

"_What's she saying? Is she alright? When will she talk to the rest of us?" Emmett fired off quickly. _

"_Tell her I want to help. Tell her that I can help. I know I can help Esme. After what I've been through, in my human life, I should be of some use. Please, tell her I am sorry for what I have done in the past and I want to help now!" Rose said franticly. _

"_I need to be with her mom!" Was all I said in a pained voice._

_She looked around at all of us before answering. _

"_She is getting better. If you haven't noticed, there hasn't been a storm every night. Although, I have to admit, I am quite glad we live here where the unpredictable weather changes isn't need to raise suspicion." She giggled. I relaxed a bit. I had noticed that the storms seem to be happening less frequently. _

_Bella, the shadow and the pixie arrived home about an hour later. Alice sprinted over to Rose, pulled her up and dashed backed to her room, at the same time that Bella grabbed Esme and followed. _

_Emmett and I looked in shook and the girls disappeared from view. When we finally turned back around we noticed Jasper lounging on the couch across from us. Our mouths fell open in shock. Jazz hasn't left Bella's side since he went and picked her up from the hotel. _

"_Girl time." He said simply shrugging his shoulders, still looking at the ceiling. You could see his unease with the situation._

"_Girl time?" Emmett and I both asked at the same time. _

"_Yep" he said popping the p. "Alice and Bella decided it was time to talk to Rose, and asked if it was ok if it was just the girls. I reluctantly agreed, but then they said that I couldn't even stand guard over the door." He said a little disgruntled. _

_Emmett laughed. "WooWhoo, come on shadow let's go play! We haven't fought in over six years. It's no fair Bella got to have all the fun!" He said positively bouncing in anticipation._

_I had to laugh, it sounded like he was talking to a puppy, not his brother. Emmett never let anything faze him. He was always up for a good time. _

"_Nope." Jasper said simple._

_Emmett's face fell in disappointment. "What do you mean no? This is the first chance you get away from the girls and you're just going to sit there?" Emmet was now whining, and I have to admit he has gotten good at it over the past couple months._

_Jazz simply nodded his head._

"_But whyyyy?" Emmett whined some more. Again I had to laugh; he was acting like a two year old. _

"_Because I want to be able to get to them quickly if they need me." Jazz said seriously. _

_So we sat there for three hours doing nothing. Em was about to break the silence before something else did. A gut wrenching scream from Bella._

_Jasper was off the couch and up the stairs before Emmett and I even had time to think about what was happening. Carlisle passed us in a blur, we caught on quickly and ran up the stairs just as a violent storm rolled in. _

_Carlisle stopped us both at the door, letting us watch what was unfolding, but not letting us get closer, probably under Jasper's orders. _

_I gasped in horror at the sight in front of me, and I heard Emmett as well. _

_Bella was curled up into a tight ball in Alice's arms, whimpering. Jasper was facing Alice, and had his arms wrapped around them both, Bella at the center, as if they were trying to hold Bella together. Esme was next to them holding Rose, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair. They were both sobbing, and Rose kept muttering I'm sorry, where Esme would retort that it wasn't her fault._

_The anguish rolling off of Jazz was so powerful it almost knocked me down; I knew it was mostly from Bella. I don't know how Jazz could stand it, I knew he felt it too, but he wasn't letting Bella see that. _

Poor Bella, she is hurting worse than I thought! Help my daughter!" _Carlisle thought somberly, and filled with concern._

Edward! This is worse than I ever imagined! I don't know how Jasper and Alice can see her like this every day, it's heartbreakingly unbearable. I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS MARIA!" _Emmett thought shaking with rage, as he looked at his wife and Bella helplessly. _

_Bella's whimpers suddenly turned into sobs, which in turn caused Rose to sob harder, and Jasper and Alice to tighten their grip. _

EDWARD YOU NEED TO LEAVE! _Alice shouted almost pleadingly. I couldn't move. _

Edward, please! She just registered the presence of you three, and she feels ashamed for braking down in front of you. There is no way I can calm her down if you three are here. Please, for her. _Jasper thought. But I couldn't leave Rose here if she caused this. He seemed to sense my thoughts. _Rose didn't do this, something that Rose said brought up a bad memory, and Bella wants her here. Please Edward!

_I sighed defiantly, and reached for the other two. The reluctantly followed, Carlisle closing the door as we went. _

_As we slowly walked down the stairs we heard Jasper's soothing words. _

"_It's ok now Bella. You're ok, you're safe. You're not there; you're safe with me and Alice. Alice and I are here. We won't leave you. Calm down. Please calm down. We're all here to help you! We love you! That's right, you can do this. We will help you get through this." He cooed to her. Slowly he succeeded in calming Bella down, which in turn calmed Rose and Esme. _

_No matter how jealous I was of the bond between Jazz and Bella, right then I was thankful for it. _

_End Flashback_

**RPOV**

_They day Rose was forgiven:_

The shadow and pixie had taken Bella out to hunt, so Esme was now with us and under fire.

"What's she saying? Is she alright? When will she talk to the rest of us?" Emmett fired off quickly, trying to confuse Esme enough so she would let something slip.

"Tell her I want to help. Tell her that I can help. I know I can help Esme. After what I've been through, in my human life, I should be of some use. Please, tell her I am sorry for what I have done in the past and I want to help now!" I said franticly, trying to plead my case to the only person in contact with Bella that would listen to me.

"I need to be with her mom!" Edward whispered in a broken pain filled voice. I still have only minimal pity for him at this point. All this mess was his fault in the first place. If he wouldn't have left and forced us to leave then none of this would have ever happened!

Esme looked around at all of us, picking her words wisely before answering.

"She is getting better. If you haven't noticed, there hasn't been a storm every night. Although, I have to admit, I am quite glad we live here where the unpredictable weather changes isn't need to raise suspicion." She giggled. I relaxed a bit, but not much. I had noticed that the storms weren't as frequent as before, but they were still violent when they happened. If the storms were any indication of what Bella was like when they were happening, I was somewhat glad I haven't been forgiven yet. I wouldn't know how to handle seeing her so broken.

In that instant the shadow and pixie arrived home with Bella in tow, as usual. But unlike usual the separated, Alice sprinted over to me pulling me up form were I sat next to Emmett and dashed backed to her room. At the same time, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella grabbed Esme and follow us.

We were locked in the room before I even had the chance to notice that the shadow wasn't anywhere in sight, and I could tell that he wasn't on the other side of the door either.

"Where's the shad. . . I mean Jasper?" I asked confused.

The other three were staring at me with their heads tilted to the side. They suddenly broke out laughing.

I looked at them in shook, and feared that they have lost their minds. This only brought on a bigger fit of laugher. I growled in frustration.

"Sorry dear. We didn't mean to upset you. Bella has linked our minds so we knew that you meant to call Jasper the shadow. Then when we laughed, we could see that you thought us to be crazy. She has connected you as well but you were too preoccupied to notice." Esme said.

_I am sorry, Rose, if I have caused you any discomfit. That was not my intention. I know that the others haven't told you much and that has caused you to become frustrated, and I can understand that. I also hope that you understand that I have been through a lot and that this is quite difficult for me." _Bella thought to me. I jumped as Bella's thoughts brought me back to the present.

_Again Rose, I am sorry. If you would feel more comfortable to talk the normal way, I understand. I choose to use my powers to communicate this way because that way we are unable to be overheard, unless of course I want us to be. I may prefer this way but that doesn't mean it is the best way. It will take you some time to get use the sensation of others thoughts. _

"No, that's fine with me. But, um, can't Edward hear us?" I asked aloud. Alice and Esme both giggled, and I looked at them questioningly.

_Rose, you don't have to speck aloud for us to hear you. You just have to think what you want to say and we will hear it. It is a little strange at first, but you get use to it. And Bella won't leave it on all the time, only when she is with you and you both agree to it. Like she said, if you would rather talk the normal way, she understands. _Alice thought amused.

_And don't worry about Edward. I have it covered. Remember my mental shield; well it is wrapped around you as well. It will stay that way until I am ready to remove it, or if you ask me to let certain thoughts through for Edward. _Bella added.

_You can do that!! You can make it so I am guarded from Edward all of the time, or only let the thoughts I want reach him! _I asked amazed.

Bella just giggled and nodded her head.

_AWESOME!!!_

_Ok Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Esme have told me that you are sorry for what has happened in the past. I say, let the past be in the past and there is no apology needed. They have also told me that you have been through some difficult things and have suffered as well. Do you mind telling me your story, big sister? _Bella thought full of sorrow, but there was also a faint touch of curiosity.

_Th-they haven't told you? _I asked.

_No, dear. Bella thinks that it is rude to tell other people's stories. She wholeheartedly believes that every person should have the right to say no and keep their thoughts to themselves. _Esme explained.

I just stared at Bella in shook. She held so much wisdom, respect, dignity, and understanding in that mind of hers. She has grown so much from the innocent naïve little human we left six years ago.

I nodded my head before bringing my story to the forefront of my mind. I started off showing her how I thought that I deserved better than anyone else because of my beauty. How I enjoyed men fawning all over me. How I was engaged to a rich man, and I thought all my dreams were going to come true.

Then I got to the most painful night of my life, the night that ended up being the first night of my transformation.

_I was walking home from my friend's home, it was dark, but I hadn't noticed until I was over half the way home. I was a little worried, but everyone knew me, so who would dream of hurting me. That is when I heard laughter behind me, and someone call my name. I whipped around to see that it was my fiancé and a bunch of his friends, and at first I was relieved. But then I noticed that they were drunk, and something seemed off. They caught up to me, and my fiancé grabbed me roughly. He and his friends took turns beating and raping me, and when they were finished they left me for dead. That is whe. . ." _I was cut off by a gut wrenching scream from Bella.

Then my mind was flowed with a memory that was not my own.

_Three male vampires were circling me. By the looks of them they were newborns, very young newborns. Suddenly, two dove tackling me to the ground. Each held on to an arm while the other walked over and looked down upon my trashing body. I tried to fight them off, but they were just too strong. The one torn my clothing off. They raped me. _

It was Bella's memory.

As suddenly as the memory came, it was gone. I noticed that Esme and I were sobbing uncontrollably, and I looked to see Bella curled up into a ball whimpering. Alice quickly pulled Bella onto her lap and cradled her into her chest. At the same instant Jasper was through the door and wrapped his arms around both of them, Bella at the heart. It was as if they were trying to hold Bella together, guard her from her own memories.

I could feel the terror, agony, and pain that Bella was feeling roll off of Jasper. Seeing my baby sister so broken caused me to sob harder. Esme quickly pulled me to her, stroking my hair to try and calm me as I whispered over and over again that I was sorry. How could I cause my baby sister so much pain? Look what I have done.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I sensed Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward watching us. I wondered what it looked like to an outsider, and observer. Probably pitiful. In that instant I hated myself more than I ever have.

Bella must have sensed them as well, because she started to sob hysterically. Alice and Jasper held her tighter. While another emotion was sent out into the mix. Shame. What did she have to feel ashamed about? I was the one that caused this.

Mentally I heard Jasper and Alice plead for the others to leave, and thankfully they did. I knew that they hadn't seen what we did, however, I was pretty sure that Jasper did.

Once they left Jasper and Alice went about the calming Bella down. They were proficient at it, knowing what they needed to do and the right time to do it in, all while keeping control over themselves. Not once did they fall apart as Esme and I did.

When she started to calm down they loosened their grip a little. Alice stroked her face soothingly while Jasper whispered in her ear, also sending out waves of calm, love, and understanding.

"It's ok now Bella. You're ok, you're safe. You're not there; you're safe with me and Alice. Alice and I are here. We won't leave you. Calm down. Please calm down. We're all here to help you! We love you! That's right, you can do this. We will help you get through this." He cooed soothingly.

His soothing tone, and waves of calm, love and understanding, calmed Bella down, along with Esme and myself.

I looked at my brother and sister with a whole new respect. I don't know how they did it, but they were able to calm down Bella, where I knew no one else could have. They didn't break down like Esme and I had, and they took control over the situation. I don't think that it was just because of Jaspers power either. I think it was Jasper himself.

They endured all this pain, and every time they had to watch Bella go through this, which was unbearably heartbreaking. This new bond must be strong. I hope we can pull Bella; _they_ can pull Bella through this.

For my sake, for Esme's sake, for Bella's sake, for Edwards' sake, for the entire family's sake.

For we are nothing without our heart, our Bella.

* * *

So that is the end of the chapter. I was actually going to write about everybody's reunion with Bella, except for Edward's, in this chapter, but Rosalie wouldn't have it that way; she wanted you to know why Bella screamed. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please, please take the extra time to review and tell me what you think.

Thank You!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so here is the next chapter. Sorry it's a little late, real life has been a little busy. Anyway, in this chapter we get some Carlisle and Edward points of view, got to show them some love! And a BIG THANK YOU to those of you that have reviewed my story, or put it on your favorite list or alerts!!! Now, on with the show!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Twilight!!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**CPOV**

I had just witnessed the single most horrifying scene of my entire existence. Nothing, I mean nothing, could possibly top that. I was now sitting in the living room with Emmett and Edward, while the others were still up with Bella.

My youngest daughter looked so broken, so fragile. I know she is in so much pain, and I can tell that she hasn't told us everything that she has been through. But I couldn't blame her; I can sense that there are some dark horrors in her past. I just wish I could have protected her; that is what a good father is supposed to do.

"Edward? Do you know what's going on? What has caused them to become so upset?" I asked calmly.

"The only thing that Jasper would tell me is that something Rose said caused Bella to recall a bad memory." He answered in a pained voice; he was sitting across from me his face in his hands.

"From the look on their faces and the emotions rolling off of Jasper, that memory wasn't just a bad one, it was a terrifying one." Emmett whispered morosely.

We sat in silence for a moment before Emmett spoke again.

"Carlisle? Why did Esme and Rose look so scared? Why were they crying, too? Was it because they had to witness Bella breakdown like that?" He asked helplessly.

"I don't know son. I don't know what happened in that room before we made it up there. I hope that they will trust us enough to tell us, but I am also afraid to know what has hurt Bella so." I told him. Edward shuddered as if in pain.

Before I could offer any comfort, a blur of movement distracted me. Before I could really grasp what was happening, Jasper, Bella, Alice, and Rose were already out the front door running at full speed.

"Where are they going?" Emmett asked, getting up to follow.

"Emmett, sit back down. You will not follow. They are going on an overnight hunting trip and will be back tomorrow afternoon." Esme said as she calmly made her way downstairs.

Something was wrong. Bella, Jasper, and Alice just returned from hunting this morning.

"What do you mean they are going on a hunting trip? They just went hunting this morning! What's going on?" Edward demanded of my wife, standing up. I held back a growl; I know he didn't mean her any harm.

"Edward, please sit down. The four of us need to have a talk." My wife said gently. This wasn't going to be a nice talk, I could tell already.

Esme walked over and sat next to me on the loveseat. Her eyes were full of pain as she looked at our sons sitting on the couch.

"Now, I am going to tell you what caused Bella's breakdown today, only because she asked me to. She believes that you three have the right to know, because the rest of us do. She also thought that the questions you no dubitably have deserved to be answered. She wanted to tell you herself, but Jasper, Alice, and she thought it a bad idea. She doesn't want to cause you any pain, and knew this was likely to do so. Now, I will tell you the story if you agree not to interrupt me until I have finished speaking." Esme told us.

"How is it that you four already know" Emmett asked confused.

"That will be answered if you agree to my one request." Esme replied simply.

"Of course we agree, Esme." I told her lovingly pulling her closer to me.

"Boys?" She asked looking to Edward and Emmett. They quickly looked at each other then back and Esme before nodding their heads.

Esme took a deep breath, nodded her head and then started the story.

"Where should I begin first? Well, I guess I should first explain how the rest of us know what caused Bella's attack. You see, we saw it. During the two months after Bella showed us her powers, she learned that she not only could project her thoughts to others, she could connect a group of minds together so she could have a mental conversation with more than one person. For example, she can connect to Jasper and Alice's mind and the three of them can hold an entire conversation mentally, with Jasper and Alice being able to hear each other's thoughts as well. Alice's, Jasper's and Bella's minds have been connected together ever since. While Bella had the attack, Rose and I were connected as well, so we saw Bella's recalled memory as if it was our own."

"Amazing" I said not able to help myself. Esme just smiled at me, before turning back to the boys.

"As you all know, Emmett from firsthand experience, Bella is an exquisite fighter. However, you don't know why Bella created such a fighting technique. Yes, Bella taught herself how to fight. By watching others and inventing ingenuous moves herself. Jasper has never seen anything to match her; her style is unlike anything he has ever thought possible. He said that nobody in the vampire world could beat her in a fight, even himself."

We all gasped at this information. Jasper was an accomplished fighter, and had been in the newborn wars for a lot of years.

"Unfortunately, there was a reason why Bella fashioned such a powerful fighting technique, and it wasn't just to win during battle. The memory we saw today was the main reason." She paused, looked us each in the eyes, and took a deep breath before starting again.

"It happened just after Bella was recruited by Maria, before she could work her powers. Maria only had six very new newborns at the time, all male. It happened one night when Bella was hunting in the nearby wood. Three of the newborns surrounded her. They started circling her. She hissed at them, telling them to go back to base. But they wouldn't listen. They were on their way back from hunting when they came across Bella in the woods. Like Maria, they didn't approve of her hunting choices, and wanted to teach her a lesson. Two of them dove at her, tackling her to the ground. Even with her gifted strength she was no match for three newborns that had just feasted on human blood. She struggled unsuccessfully to get free. The third newborn torn off her clothing. The three of them took turns raping her that night." Esme finished, holding back sobs.

I quickly pulled her onto my lap and stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. No wonder the three of them were so upset. Bella having to relive that experience and Esme and Rose having a front row seat.

The boys were staring at Esme, their mouths open in shook.

Suddenly, Emmett brought both his fists down onto the coffee table, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY LITTLE SISTER!! FIRST ROSE AND THEN BELLA!! NITHER ONE OF THEM DESERVED THIS!! I AM GOING TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB AND LIGHT THEM ON FIRE! AND THEN I AM GOING TO DANCE AROUND THE INFERNO WHILE I WATCH THEM BURN TO ASH!" Emmett was screaming at the top of his lungs while pacing the living room, his entire body shaking in rage.

Edward, on the other hand, had brought his knees up to his chest, had his arms wrapped around them, and was rocking back and forth. And he kept repeating 'it's entirely my fault' over and over again.

"Emmett! Will you please sit back down?" I said in my do-as-I-say tone. I kept my mask of calm on even thought my entire body was screaming in rage and sorrow for what has happened to my daughter.

Reluctantly he did as he was told.

"Edward?" I said calmly. No response.

"Edward!" I said louder. No response.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. Still, no response.

_EDWARD CULLEN you will answer me when I am talking to you! You need to pull yourself together. For Bella's sake! _I shouted at him mentally.

Finally, he snapped out of it. When he looked up his eyes were murderous, and he was shaking in rage as Emmett was. Terrifying growls were erupting from him and he stood up and destroyed the television. He moved on to one of the bookshelves, a chair, and then his grand piano. This caused Esme to sob harder.

Hearing her sob seemed to snap Edward out of his attempt to destroy everything in the living room.

"Sorry, mom." He said in a dead tone and he walked over to take his seat next to Emmett.

"So, this is why the four have left? So, you could tell us what happened?" I asked Esme, my tone full of sorrow.

She nodded her head. "Bella thought you three should know and wanted to tell you herself, but couldn't bear to see or hear your reactions. She is ashamed and thought that you three might not love her anymore." Esme murmured.

"She thought we wouldn't love her anymore?" Emmett asked in a low incredulous tone.

"How could she even think that?" Edward whispered in anguish.

"Edward, son. Look at it from her point of view. She still remembers clearly what you said to her when we left. That already plants doubts in her mind. Something like this changes a person forever. Look at what it has done to Rosalie. What else is she suppose to think?" I told him gently.

"What am I going to do? I have to show her that I love her no matter what she has been through! What can I do to help her?" He pleaded.

"Just be there for her when she needs it, Edward. She still loves you; I can feel that in her mind when we are connected." Esme reassured him.

"And bro, don't treat her any different. Don't treat her like a fragile piece of glass; that will only make it worse. When she lets you back in, be there for her, and give her whatever she needs." Emmett added, and I know he spoke from personal experience.

"Bella isn't the same Bella we left six years ago, son. She is wise beyond her years. That little mind of hers holds so much wisdom, dignity, understanding, and respect. She is an amazing creature with a spectacular mind. Treat her with the respect she deserves." Esme told him gently.

"Now, you two need to pull yourselves together, and clean this mess up before they get home. Bella doesn't need to see this." I instructed them.

"You are to replace everything you broke and have it in place before they get back tomorrow as well." My wife added before leaving the room.

**EPOV**

It has been six weeks since the day Bella accepted Rose back into her life, and the day that Emmett and I lost our tempers and destroyed the living room. Upon learning of Bella's own attack, Rose refused to leave Bella's side for two weeks. She is now calming down a little bit, and spending more time with Emmett and the rest of the family. However, like Esme, she is still aloud to come and go from Alice and Jazz's room as she pleases.

About three weeks ago, Bella allowed another member of our family back into her life. Carlisle. He was in his study reading when it happened.

_Flashback: _

"_Esme?" Alice asked in her pixie like voice from up in her room. _

"_Yes, dear." Esme answered from her place in the living room beside me. She has taken to spending all her time away from Bella with me, making sure I am alright._

"_Where is Carlisle?" _

"_In his study, dear."_

_I wondered what she needed Carlisle for, but seeing as I was unable to read her mind, I was unlikely to find out. So, I blocked her out and continued reading the book I had been before she asked her question. _

_That's until I heard two sets of footsteps walk to Carlisle's office. I could tell that they belonged to Bella and Jasper. I set down my book and looked up at the ceiling, wishing I could see through it. I listened to what was going on upstairs. _

_There was a soft knock on the door of Carlisle's study. _

"_Come in." he commanded like always. _

"_Ah, Bella, Jasper what may I do for you." _

_Neither Bella nor Jasper said anything. I just heard Bella's soft footsteps walk over to where Carlisle must be. _

"_I am so sorry, Carlisle, for all the pain I have caused you and your family! Could you ever forgive me?" She asked my father in a sincere tone. _

"_Oh, Bella! There is nothing to forgive. I think of you as a daughter, and you will forever be part of this family. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness, for not being there when you needed us. Can you ever forgive me, my child?" Carlisle asked, wholeheartedly. _

"_Of course! I love you, dad!" She choked out, her voice full of emotion, and I could tell that she was shaking with tearless sobs like she had the day she forgave Esme. _

_I had to smile for Bella and my father. Carlisle is so worried about his newest daughter, and now he will be able to talk with and help her himself. Although, I am sure that Jasper will only let Alice near her when she is having an attack. _

"_Looks like it's just you and me Eddie Boy!" Emmett joked. _It's got to be getting pretty quite up there in that head of yours. I wonder how annoying I could be until Bella forgives me, and you are all alone up there.

_I threw him a murderous glare before returning to my book. _

_End Flashback. _

Carlisle did anything that Jasper said would help Bella. He wanted nothing more than to have his family complete and happy. He knew that Bella had been through a lot, but she was healing, it was slow but still she was healing.

Two weeks after she forgave Carlisle, she brought Emmett back into her life. And I have to admit, even thought I was going to be the last one she forgave, seeing her and Emmett reconnect put a smile on my face.

_Flashback:_

_Emmett and I were playing video games in the living room. I wasn't very good at it, video games weren't my thing. But seeing as Emmett usually plays with Jasper and Jasper is helping my mate, Emmett convinced me to play with him. _

_Jasper, Alice and Bella had left earlier to go hunting, and the rest of the family was around the house doing their own things. Carlisle was in his study doing God knows what, Esme was in her renovation room drawing up another blueprint, and Rosalie were in the garage doing something with one of the cars. _

"_Shit" I said as Emmett killed me in the game. _

"_Language!" Esme yelled from upstairs. _

"_SORRY MOM!" I yelled back as Emmett jumped to his feet, causing the whole house to shake. _

"_I WON! I WON! I WON!" He started sing as he did a happy dance around the room. _

_I started laughing uncontrollably as I watched him. In true Emmett fashion she was acting like a child. _

_Just then Jasper, Alice and Bella flew in the front door. _

"_EMMIE BEAR!" Bella screamed diving towards Emmett. _

"_BELLAAAAAA!" Emmett screamed opening his arms just in time to catch her._

_He engulfed her in a tight hug and spun around in circles. Both were laughing joyously. _

_Hearing the commotion, Carlisle, Esme, and Rose ran to join us. When they saw Emmett and Bella they broke out laughing as well. _

_Bella had her arms wrapped around Emmett's neck, her legs around his waist, and his arms were wrapped around her. Emmett kept spinning in circles and singing Bella's name._

_Upon hearing Bella's most beautiful bell like laugh, you couldn't help but join in. She was getting better._

_End Flashback. _

I was now laying on my bad in my room, thinking about Bella. Every good time we had every laugh and smile she has given since we have gotten her back. This is the first time that my mind has been completely quite since I awoke to this life. It was both peaceful and unnerving. I know I complain about it all of the time, but I never realized how much I relied on it.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said lazily.

The door opened. "Can we talk?" Bella asked nervously from the doorway.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. What do you think? I know, I know. It was evil of me to end it the way I did, but what did you expect, the chapter couldn't go on forever. HEHE!!

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please take the time to review and tell me what you think.

Thank You!!


	14. Chapter 14

I know, I know, I'm late! Sorry everyone! I had to get some schoolwork done, but I still wanted to post today. Here is the chapter, I hope you like it. It was hard to write, but now it's finished. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, or put me on your favorites list or alerts.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **(sad sigh) I don't own Twilight or any songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**BPOV **

After taking to everyone, I decided that it was finally time to talk with Edward. After all, I did still love him. He would be the only person I would ever love for the rest of my existence. Even if he didn't love me back, I would only ever love him.

The others have told me over and over again that he does in fact love me, and that he was lying to me that day in the woods. However, the feelings and memories of that day are still clear inside my head. How could I believe them if the memories were so contradictory?

So, today I would appease my family and get the answers I so desperately needed, even if I was terrified.

I quietly walk up to his room. I paused outside his door, trying to build up the strength and courage I needed to do this. Suddenly, I felt waves of calm, courage, and love.

_Thanks Jasper. _I thought with a smile.

_No problem Bells. Let me know if you need me and I will be there faster than you can blink. _He thought, and I could feel his unease with the situation. I told him that I needed to talk to Edward alone, and he isn't fond of the idea. I had had a hard time convincing him to leave the room when we talked to Rose, and well that didn't turn out that greatest. So, he is reluctant to be far away from me.

I smiled fondly at the thought of my big brother, Jasper, my own guard dog. Not that I needed to be guarded from anything, I am probably the most powerful vampire alive and I know I am one of the most accomplished fighters. He was, however, the only one that can reach me when I have an attack.

I took an unnecessary breath and knock on the door softly.

"Come in." Edward said lazily.

I opened the door to find Edward resting on his bed.

"Can we talk?" I asked simply from where I stood in the doorway.

"Of course, Bella. Nothing would please me more." He answered tenderly, as my favorite smile crossed his face and light lit in the depths of his eyes.

I gave him a small smile. "Would you mind taking a walk with me? I would rather our conversation not be overheard."

"Whatever you'd like, Bella. Led the way." He replied gesturing towards the open door. I could see in his eyes that he was confused and a little worried about what I wanted to talk about.

I smiled reassuringly before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind me. He looked from the door and then back to me, now the confusion shown brighter. I laughed as I walked over to the window. I opened it and motioned for him to follow before jumping to the ground.

About a second after I landed, Edward landed beside me. I could still hear the sympathy of laughter from inside the house and I shook my head knowing that it came from Alice and Jasper. The rest of the family was probably staring at them as if they were crazy. I laughed again before I sprinted into the forest, wondering in the back of my mind if he could keep up.

I ran for about five minutes before abruptly stopping. About a second latter, Edward blew past me going full speed. I couldn't help laughing as I saw the shook on his face as he spun around the walked over to where I was waiting.

"I told you I was faster than you average vampire." I giggle.

He was shaking his head in amazement. "Bella, as Esme told you when you were human, _I_ am faster than your average vampire, and you are faster than me. I don't know about you, but I was running full speed and you were still a full second ahead of me."

I just shrugged and sat down. Edward quickly came to join me. He sat facing me so that he was able to read my emotions better.

There was a long uncomfortable pause, both of us waiting for the other to speak. I was the one that asked to talk, so I suppose I should speak first. I looked down at my hands, and took a deep calming breath. Jasper was right, I can do this, and I need to do this.

"Edward." I finally breathed out so low I was unsure if he could actually hear me.

I looked up to find that he was steering at me intently.

"As you know, I have been through a lot in the six years I was alone." I paused looking away from his intense gaze and out over the lake we were sitting next to.

"But even during the . . . safer times of my new life, I still was unhappy. Even before my time with the newborn army when I was with my family. Peter and Charlotte were always worried about me. I was, for lack of a better term, depressed. Even with the company of my mother and father, I felt alone, empty, dead. Yes, technically I was alive or whatever we are, but I was just a cheap imitation of the girl I once was. An empty shell if you will. For I was only there in body, my heart and soul left with the only person that I could ever love." I finished, the agony I felt that night was starting to creep back.

I took a chance and looked at him. He was still staring, but in his eyes I could see pain and anguish, and I was the cause. How could I do this to the man I loved. I covered my face in my hands.

"Bella?" He asked softly. "Please look at me."

When I refused, I felt his cold hands around my wrists, trying to pull my hands away from my face. I knew that I was strong enough to stop him, but I didn't.

"Bella, I love you too. You are the only person that I could ever love. I love you now, and I loved you than. I have never stopped loving you, nor is it possible. For as long as I live, my entire existence, I will love you." He said with so much passion, love, and sincerity.

I continued to look at him, unable to understand what he was saying. If he loved me so much, than _why_ did he leave me?

"Why? Why did you leave me all alone?" I whispered in a broken voice. It started to sprinkle from the hurt I was feeling.

All of a sudden I felt four distinct pressures in my mind. I knew this was going to happen as soon as it started to sprinkle.

_Bella? BELLA? Are you ok, where are you? I will come to you, just tell me where you are?" _Jasper thought to me desperately, as he noticed the soft rain.

_What's wrong little sister? Do you need me? _Emmett thought concerned.

_WHAT HAS THE IDOIT DONE THIS TIME! I'LL KILL HIM!_ Rose thought fiercely. I had to giggle as I heard that thought. Not that I would let her, but it was nice to know that she would be there for me if I needed her. We had become close after she discovered, or rather saw, that we had been through the same thing.

_Sorry, Bella. I told them that you were ok, but they won't believe me. They will only believe it if you tell them. But if the storm gets any worse than not even you would be able to stop Jasper from finding you. _Alice thought warily.

_Thanks Alice. And you three, calm down! I'm fine. I will call for you if I need you. _I thought back to all of them.

_FINE! _Rose, Jasper, and Emmett thought back, clearly upset. Alice just giggled mentally.

When I focused back on Edward, he was looking at me completely confused, his eyes sparkling with questions. He had noticed my distraction, and heard the small giggle that escaped my lips when Rose spoke.

"I'll tell you latter. Please, tell me why?" I told him.

He looked at me for a full minute before he asked me a question. "Can I sing to you the things that were going through my mind?"

This took me by surprised. I just nodded my head.

He took a deep breath and then started.

**(Hate Me) **

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You helped me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad hard heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your brown eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

When he finished I just sat there stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, love. I left to protect you. I never meant to hurt you; I honestly thought that you were better off without me. I wanted to protect you from what I am, and the constant danger I put you in. I thought if I left, you would be better off. That you could live a happy normal human life. It hurt so much to see the tears fall from your eyes, and to know that you believed that I never loved you." He said in a broken tone.

"I have always loved you, and will always love you." He reassured me in a soothing tone, and I could tell that he meant every word he said.

He loved me like I loved him.

I was still staring at him, and love shown from his eyes. Slowly, he reached out to take my hand. He pulled me onto his lap, lent his head down and gently kissed my lips. When he pulled back I started to cry. I was so happy that I had my Edward back. My one and only mate, my other half.

He pulled me closer, crushing me to his chest and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked softly as the rain gently fell.

"N-n-nothing. I didn't believe that you loved me back. I am so h-h-happy that you do. I love you so much!" I said letting him comfort me. I knew that if the storm got any worse than Jasper would be here, and I didn't want that.

"I love you too, Bella. More than you know." He whispered kissing me on the top of the head.

I sighed contently, melting into him as he pulled me closer. I could stay like this in his arms forever.

After a half hour of comfortable silence, he asked the question I knew he was dying to know.

"Remember earlier, when you giggled? What was going on? You looked kind of zoned out." he asked eyes sparkling with curiosity. I giggled again.

"The others were talking to me." I said simply.

"Please explain." He said baffled.

"Well, you already know that I am able to project my thoughts into others minds, and I am able to hear thoughts whenever I wish. Well, I found out that I am able to connect others minds so we can all talk together. Also, I have found that once I know someone's mind, they are able to call to me if they need me. All's they have to do is think my name and I am able to tell that they wish to talk to me." I said calmly.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "How do you know?"

"I feel a distinct pressure against my mental shield for each person. They saw the rain and wanted to make sure I was ok." I said fondly, I loved each member of my family so much. Especially, Jasper and Alice, my favorite brother and sister, well they were so much more then my brother and sister. I would always need them, and no matter what happens I know that they would never leave me.

"Wow, that's just amazing." Edward said awestruck.

Just then I felt the distinct call from Alice's mind, and it was more intense than usual. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

_What is it, Alice? Is everyone ok? _I thought panicked, hoping that my family wasn't in danger.

_BELLA! PLEASE GET HOME NOW! I saw something and I need do discuss it with you and Jasper!! We need you, Bella! _Her thoughts were panicked and full of sorrow and fear.

"We need to head home now. Jasper and Alice are worried, and I need to put their minds at ease." I said to Edward calmly, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

I smiled at him reassuringly and pulled him along as I started to run. He didn't need to know that something was wrong yet. I would tell him along with the rest of the family after Alice, Jasper, and I talked.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hit that little green review button and tell me what you think. So, Bella and Edward are back together (everyone can now jump up screaming and do a little happy dance around the room, just like Emmie Bear, HEHE) As always, thank you for reading, and please review.

Thank You!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone that is taking the time to read my story. I hope you all like it. Also, thank you to all that have reviewed, or put it on a favorites list or alerts. It makes me run around doing Emmie Bears happy dance. Anyway, here is the next chapter, so on with the show.

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: **I regrettably inform you that I do not own Twilight or any of the songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**APOV **

Finally! Bella was finally going to talk to Edward tonight. The entire family has been telling her that Edward still loves her, but I don't think she believes them. And to tell you the truth, if I were her I don't think I would believe us. Jasper and I have seen her memories from that night and those following it, and they were downright horrific. The pain, loss, and agony she felt during that time were overpowering. I, along with Jasper, wanted to kill Edward after we saw what he had done to her first hand.

But, she did love him, and he did love her. They were a perfect match, just like Jasper and I. Speaking of Jasper; he is not pleased with the situation. Bella and I convinced him that she needed to do this alone, and he was NOT happy about that.

After the Rose incident, he didn't want to leave Bella's side. He was very protective of her, we all were. But Jasper is different. He saw her as more than a little sister, and so did I. She was more like a . . . a . . . a daughter you can say. They had a bond that was almost as strong as that of mates, stronger then the bond between him and the rest of our adopted family. They had so much in common, and she only truly trusted him and me, besides her parents/our friends, Peter and Charlotte.

But that is exactly how I felt about her. She was my sister, my best friend, and in a way my daughter. Jasper and I would never leave her, not matter what happened, we couldn't. If she were ever to leave the family, I am positive that we would follow, and vice versa.

We were all sitting in the living room as Bella walked up to where Edward was. Everyone looked nervous, but Jasper looked down right panicked and jumpy. He was having a hard time keeping himself seated; he wanted us to be with her and you could see the urge to bolt to her side in his eyes.

God, I loved this overprotective fool. He was very loyal and would furiously protect those he loves, me being his top priority and Bella closely following. I have told him that everything is going to be just fine, but he doesn't totally believe me because that is what I said the last time. I smiled mentally at my husband's twitchy movements.

We all froze as Bella paused outside his door. Jasper sent waves of calm, courage, and love out to her. She relaxed and so did the rest of us under Jasper's influence.

We heard her soft knock on the door. Then Edward's lazy "Come in." Not realizing who it was.

"_Can we talk?" Bella asked simply, after opening the door._

"_Of course, Bella. Nothing would please me more." He said quickly, anticipation coloring his tone. _At this Jasper growled a little and I giggled.

"_Would you mind taking a walk with me? I would rather our conversation not be overheard." Bella asked in a seemingly passive tone, but I knew she would only except the answer yes. _

"_Whatever you'd like, Bella. Led the way." Edward said confused. _

"Aw man! Now we won't get to hear her kick his ass!" Emmett whined as if he was a child that just got his favorite toy taken way. Rose and Esme looked at him disapprovingly, Carlisle looked amused, and I giggle. Jasper on the other hand was issuing small growls under his breath. He didn't want them to leave the house.

Before anything further I was quickly sucked into a vision.

_Vision:_

_Bella smiled reassuringly at Edward before stepping into his room and shutting the door behind her. He repeatedly looked from her to the door in confusion. She laughed at his expression as she walked over to the window, opened it, and motioned him to follow. Then she sprung out the window, doing a flip in the air before landing. Edward stood in shock for a second before following. _

_End of Vision. _

I started laughing, and quickly showed Jasper the vision, thanks to the connection Bella temporarily placed in our minds. That was one of the many stipulations Bella and I had to agree with in order for him to agree to stay behind. As soon as he saw it Jasper started laughing as well. The family looked at us like we were mentally insane, before cracking up as well due to the emotions rolling off of Jasper.

After a minute we all sobered up and reverted to our previous worried emotions.

"Sooo?" Emmett began, trying to break the awkward silence and get us all in a better mood. "Do you think she will rip his limps off?"

Esme looked appalled, and Rose slapped him on the back of the head, hard.

"Owe! What you do that for!" Emmett whined rubbing his head as the rest of us laughed.

"That's not funny! Bella would never do that and you know it!" Rose spat at Emmett, who coward away from her acid tone.

"Ok! Ok!" Emmett said in a rush, which caused us all to laugh harder.

"She's quite right though. It is Bella that we should be worrying about. This is bound to bring up the abandonment memories from the day he left." Carlisle spoke as calmly as ever, a little concern braking through the mask of calm.

Everyone looked down at the floor, ashamed for their part in the abandonment memories. Small murderous growls were escaping Jasper's lips, as his entire body shook. He didn't like the idea that this could hurt Bella.

"Jasper, it's going to be ok. I promise! And if it's not, we can run to her. She told us that if she needed us she would call, and that if we needed her we could do the same. There's nothing to worry about. It's ok" I cooed to my enraged husband while stroking his face.

He looked at me and sighed. "I know. It's just that I hate to see _our_ little Bella in pain, and this is sure to cause some. What if she goes into an attack and we can't get there fast enough?" He said in a broken voice. I hated seeing him so sad.

"We will get there as fast as we can. She is strong, you know this. And she is getting better, because of you! Everything will work out alright." I reassured him, while the rest of the family quickly agreed.

He sighed again and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into him and planted a sweet soft kiss on his lips. I felt the corner of his lips pull up and this caused me to smile as well. I pulled back and buried my head in his chest as he pulled me closer. We stayed like that, just waiting. Waiting for Bella's and Edward's return, waiting for a call, waiting for a sign of Bella's distress out the window.

I was unsure of how long we sat there but everybody had finally relaxed. Well, that was up until a soft sprinkle of rain started to fall. Once everyone heard and then saw it, they stiffened immediately, and I checked to future.

I sighed in relief as I saw that the storm wouldn't get any worse. Bella was alright.

"She's fine guys." I said in my trust-me-I-know tone, but they wouldn't listen. Jasper quickly jumped up and started pacing the room as he called out for Bella. Rose looked murderous and I was positive she was doing the same thing. Emmett looked concerned, and was most likely asking Bella if she was alright. Although, I was only able to hear Jaspers thoughts.

_Bella? BELLA? Are you ok, where are you? I will come to you, just tell me where you are?" _He thought panicked and urgent.

_Sorry, Bella. I told them that you were ok, but they won't believe me. They will only believe it if you tell them. But if the storm gets any worse than not even you would be able to stop Jasper from finding you. _I thought warily.

_Thanks Alice. And you three, calm down! I'm fine. I will call for you if I need you. _Bella thought back to all of us at the same time.

_FINE! _I heard Jasper think back, clearly upset. I just giggled mentally, before I was sucked into another vision.

_Vision: _

_Please, tell me why?" Bella told Edward._

_He looked at her for a full minute before he asked a question. "Can I sing to you the things that were going through my mind?" _

_Bella looked surprised at his requests but nodded her head. _

_He took a deep breath and then started. _

**_(Hate Me) _**

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space_

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You helped me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_And with a sad hard heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your brown eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you_

_When he finished Bella was still frozen. _

"_Bella, love. I left to protect you. I never meant to hurt you; I honestly thought that you were better off without me. I wanted to protect you from what I am, and the constant danger I put you in. I thought if I left you would be better off. That you could live a happy normal human life. It hurt so much to see the tears fall from your eyes, and to know that you believed that I never loved you." Edward said in a broken tone. _

_End Vision_

"Awe!" I squeaked and jumped up and down in my seat.

Everyone was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. Shouldn't they be used to this by now.

"He's going to sing to her." I said happily, still bouncing. "It going to be so cute! I wish I could be there!"

They all still looked at me as if I were clinically insane. As always, Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"But you already saw it Alice! Why would it matter if you were there or not?" He asked clearly confused.

I giggled. "I like to see it when my visions come true, silly! Especially the happy ones!"

"He's going to sing to her?" Rose and Esme said at the same time, finally registering what I had said.

"Yep" I replied, popping the p.

"Awe, that's so cute!" They both said, now bouncing up and down as I was. They boys still looked at us as if we were crazy, which caused us to laugh.

However, I should have known that we couldn't stay happy for long. I was suddenly sucked into another vision, causing me to freeze instantly.

_Vision:_

_We were all in the baseball clearing back in Forks. Bella in the front, the leader of a group of vampires. Behind her stood Jasper, Peter, Edward, and Emmett, all had terrifying looks on their faces. Behind them stood Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Charlotte, and myself, along with all of the Denali's. Then a little further back stood the Amazon's, the Egyptian's, The Irish, and some nomads I could place as Garrett, Mary, Randall, and Alistair. Everyone was looking across the field as if waiting for someone to join. _

_Out of the opposite tree line came the swift prosecution of the Volturi. All of the Volturi! The guards, the leaders, even the wives. And with them was none other than Maria! Aro's eyes never left Bella. They were coming for her!_

_End Vision_

I gasped in horror, but quickly recovered and placed on a calm mask. I could feel Jasper's arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I was sure he had seen the vision, but was calmly sitting there, not wanting to upset the family until we were able to talk to Bella and figure things out.

_BELLA! PLEASE GET HOME NOW! I saw something and I need do discuss it with you and Jasper!! We need you, Bella! _I thought to Bella panicked and full of sorrow and fear.

"What's up guys? What did you see Alice?" Rose asked, clearly confused.

"It looks like we're all going back to Forks, I saw us all in the baseball clearing." I said in a calm tone, to afraid to fake excitement.

"YES!!! That means we are going to be playing BASEBALL! WOOWHOOO!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

The others broke out in laughter, while Jasper and I joined halfheartedly. We could now hear Bella and Edward; they were close to the house. Jasper visibly relaxed, and I sighed relieved that I could now talk to Bella and Jasper together, the two best hopes for our survival, my military minds.

As Bella and Edward burst through the door, everyone looked up with a smile on their face. Bella dragged Edward over to the cough Jazz and I were at, pushed him down and sat on his lap, grabbing Jazz's hand in the process. Jazz gladly took it, and again I giggled mentally. Jazz needed the comfort of the connection as much as Bella did; my big strong overprotective mate was just a big softy at heart. HA HA HA!

"Hey Bella!" I called in a fake excited tone.

"Yeah Alice?" She called back, her tone just as fake.

"You know you promised to go hunting with Jasper and I when you got back. It was one of the stipulations remember! You can't back out!" I sang.

"All right, let's go." She said with a fake whine, which caused the others to chuckle.

I had a quick vision of Edward trying to follow, but once he was about six feet away from the house he ran into an invisible wall. Immediately after I had another one. Emmett was chasing Edward around the house psychotically saying "Oh Eeeedward! Come out and Playyyyyy!". Edward had a terrified look on his face.

After the visions were over I was double over laughing hysterically, and so was Bella and Jasper.

"What is going on you three?" Edward asked clearly confused.

"Just a vision!" I said looked over at him and then Emmett, which caused a new round of hysterics.

"We are going hunting, and _you _are to stay here. Got it?" Bella said clearly amused.

Edward sighed and nodded his head reluctantly, which caused Emmett to cheer in anticipation. Again causing me to laugh uncontrollably, and a burst of giggles to escape Bella's control.

We stood up, Jasper and I heading for the door, Bella in between Edward and Emmett.

"Be good while I am gone, and play with your brother." She told Edward in mock authority. He nodded sullenly as Emmett WHOOED!

"And you, Emmie Bear!" She said turning to Emmett. "Play nice!" Again in the tone of authority.

She quickly ran to our sides, taking our hands and pulling us out the door. About six feet from the house she placed a bubble like physical shield around the whole house so no one could get in and no one could get out.

A second latter we heard someone bounce off of the shield and a loud "HEY". Poor Edward! How I love it when my visions come true.

The three of us broke out in fresh laugher as we heard Emmett's voice drift from inside the house.

"_Oh Eeeedward! Come out and Playyyyyy!"_

* * *

So, there it is people! I hope you liked it. Again sorry about the wait! The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow! As always, thank you for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts. I am not a mind reader like some, so click that little green button and review.

Thank You!!!


	16. Chapter 16

THANK YOU to all that have reviewed my story!!! I love you all!! WHOO, I am again so happy that I am running around my house doing Emmie Bears happy dace. And to all of you that have put my story on your favorites lists and/or alerts, thank you. So, anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **Emmett has informed me today that, although he likes his nickname and happy dance, I still don't own Twilight and I never will. (Sad sigh).

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**BPOV**

As soon as we were away from the house the laughter stopped. I was now in full lock down military mode and so was Jasper. I was still unaware of what was going on, but I could tell by Alice's panicked call that it was important and dangerous. Whoever wanted to hurt my family would not live to see another day. They are _mine_.

We ran fast and far. I kept pace with the others because I wanted to stay linked. If I could feel the hardness of their hands in mine then I knew that they were safe. That is why I put the physical shield bubble around the house. Not just to keep Edward in, but to keep others out. I could not concentrate unless I knew that they were all safe.

I took them to the clearing where Edward and I had been not an hour before. But this time the conversation would be quite different. I pulled them to an abrupt stop once we got there.

"Ok guys, this will be far enough. What did you see, Alice? Show me." I commanded her, reverting back to the emotionless voice I used while leading the newborns.

She quickly brought up the vision she and Jasper had already seen.

_We were all in the baseball clearing back in Forks. I was in the front, the leader of a group of vampires. Behind me stood Jasper, Peter, Edward, and Emmett, all had terrifying looks on their faces. Behind them stood Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Charlotte, and Alice, along with five other vampires I assumed to be the Denali's. Then a little further back stood the Amazon's, the Egyptian's, The Irish, and some nomads I could place as Garrett, Mary, Randall, and Alistair. Everyone was looking across the field as if waiting for someone to join. _

_Out of the opposite tree line came the swift prosecution of the Volturi. All of the Volturi! The guards, the leaders, even the wives. And with them was none other than Maria! Aro's eyes never left my small frame. He had come for me._

Murderous snarls were escaping my lips as I came out of the vision. I was angry, no fuming, that wasn't right either I was enraged. Everything in my vision turned a red hue. I let go of Alice's and Jazz's hands and back away so I didn't hurt them. I had to get some of this anger out.

Again I looked towards the sky and raised my hands out to my sides. When I felt myself lift off of the ground my head snapped back so I was looking straight in front of me again. The wind started whipping ferociously and lightning shot to the ground. Thunder rumbled, growling my displeasure.

I could feel Jasper's and Alice's stares and Jasper's calming waves, but I had to get out my anger. After a couple minutes the red in my vision cleared and the wind calmed. Slowly, I descended from the air. When my feet touched the ground I looked up to meet their gaze.

Their faces were that of shock and awe. Their mouths were wide open, and their huge eyes held disbelief for what they had just witnessed.

I looked down at my feet. Ashamed for my behavior. "I'm sorry. I just had to let some of my anger out and that was the quickest way I knew how. I am sorry if I have scared you. That was not my intention."

I felt two pairs of cold arms wrap around me, but I was still unable to look up. I didn't want to see the emotions that would be dancing in their eyes. How could they ever love a monster such as myself?

"Bella?" Jasper finally spoke. "Bella, look at me?"

I slowly lifted my head, meeting his gaze. I was shocked at what I saw there. Only love, amazement, and even a proud twinkle danced in his eyes. I quickly looked over to Alice and the same emotions were dancing in her eyes.

"You're not . . . you're not scared of me? You don't think I am a monster?" I asked, unable to comprehend the emotions I saw.

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!" Alice snapped.

"And of course we're not scared of you, why should we be?" Jasper chipped in. "That was amazing by the way."

I looked from one to the other and back again. "Thanks. I think."

They just smiled and let me go.

"Now, back to why we are here." Jasper started in the same emotionless tone I used before. We were so much alike it was scary. "What are we going to do? They are coming for Bella and they can NOT have her!" He spat.

"Alice? Can you see the outcome of the confrontation?" I asked again slipping into my leader tone.

"Sorry, Bella. But there are too many things that are still undecided. Even when we figure out what our side is going to do, I still won't be able to see because we don't know what they are going to do." She said in a helpless tone. Jasper quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her unease.

"That's ok Alice. It isn't your fault. However, I think that we need to realize that this isn't just about me. ." I started; I raised my hand stopping Jasper from interrupting. "Yes, Jasper, I saw the same vision that you did. I will admit that this is mostly about me. But from what I have learned about Aro, it is about you, Alice and Edward as well. He is a collector and we are the items that he wants." I stated calmly.

Jasper looked back and forth between Alice and myself. The two people he couldn't bear to lose.

"Why do you think that, Bella?" Alice asked, now scared for her mate.

"They will all be there. The leaders, the wives, and well as the guards. They would not bring such a force just for one. Look at our coven. We are strong, the strongest they have ever seen. Our diet makes our bonds stronger and allows eight of us to live in the same place peacefully. Four of our numbers have amazing gifts. Think of it Alice. Maria only knows I have one power, the power to move things with my mind. He is after more than that." I explained.

Realization hit Jasper hard and fast. "You're right!" He choked out, not wanting to believe his own words.

"What are we going to do?" Alice said in a hopeless tone.

"We are going to do what your vision saw us doing, Alice. We are going to call upon our friends. We will not bow down to those who wish to rip our family apart. We will stand strong and united and hope that it does not come down to a fight. We will win, of course, if it does, but I do hate fighting." I said in a tone of authority. I was already taking charge of the situation.

"But how do you know that?" She murmured, unwilling to believe me.

"Because I have the will to stay alive, Alice. I have just reunited with my family, my mate, and I will NOT let that be taken away from me." I said ferociously. "And we have an advantage that they are unaware of you silly little pixie."

Alice and Jazz both looked at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I was. We were going to be facing the most powerful coven alive, and I had a smile on my face.

"What do you mean? What advantage?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Me, of course!" I said a little smugly.

"But they already know about you?" Alice said.

"Yes, but they only know of one of my powers. They don't know of _everything_ I can do. With my physical shield they won't be able to touch us, and with my mental shield they're powers will be rendered useless. We will have the upper hand!" I declared.

Jasper's face quickly changed from that of confusion to that of understanding and determination.

"Now I understand! How could I have missed that!" Alice yelled, slapping herself on the forehead.

"Alice!" Jazz and I rebuked. She just laughed.

"Why did you get so angry if you knew that we would be fine and no harm would come to us?" Alice asked curiously.

Jasper and I looked at her as if she were clinically insane. When you have been through what Jasper and I have, you can't help but get enraged when you sense the threat of an attack. I guess the others only think of the outcome, not the war.

"What?" She asked, bewildered by our reaction.

I looked over to Jasper at the same time he looked at me. We both just shook our heads as we turned back to Alice.

"I guess it's only a reaction you have when you have been through what we have." Jasper started, trying to explain, but having trouble.

"If you even sense a threat, your fist reaction is anger, well no not anger but instance fury. I guess you can say it is an involuntary reaction to danger. When you have fought like we have, it is kill or be killed. Your instincts kick in to overdrive and you get incredibly angry." I explained, trying to help him out.

I looked over to Jazz to see if I was explaining it right.

"That sounds about right." He told me, than we both turned back to Alice.

"Oh! I think I see now! It's kind of like the fight or flight response, but in you two the flight part has been beaten out, so the only reaction you can have is to fight." She told us, summing up what she thought we were trying to explain.

"Exactly!" Jazz and I said at the same time, relieved that she understood.

I sighed heavily, and the others looked at me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Well, now we have to go tell the others. I will need you to help me stay calm this time. I bet they already saw the result of my anger, and I don't want them to get a firsthand look. It might scare them." I told Jasper.

They both started laughing at me and I looked up at them incredulously. Why the hell are they laughing at me?

"Bella! First of all, you sound like telling them is a punishment for doing something wrong. Secondly, the others won't be afraid. Emmett would think it was awesome, Carlisle would find it highly interesting, and Edward would love you no matter what you did." Alice laughed at me.

"I will help you though, Bella. I think Esme is quite found of the house and would like it in one piece." Jasper said in an amused tone.

I stuck my tongue out at them in a very Alice like move, and then joined in the laugher. I had to admit, I did sound like a whinny child.

I grabbed their hands and started running back towards the house, and my family.

**EMPOV**

YES!! Bella told Edward he had to play with me!! WHOO! I love my little sister. HA HA HA! This was going to be fun.

We all watched Bella, Alice, and Jasper run out of the house. Suddenly Edward jumped up to follow. We all ran to the door to see what would happen to him if he disobeyed Bella.

He was about six feet away from the house when he ran in to an invisible wall, bounced back, and yelled HEY. HA HA, Bella put up a shield so he couldn't follow. NICE! Everyone was laughing at him and the dumbfounded expression on his face. Well, no pity here, she did warn him not to follow.

A mischievous smile played on my lips. "Oh Eeeedward! Come out and Playyyyyy!" I sang kind of sounding like a psychopath.

His head sapped to face me, the terrified expression on his face was ridiculously funny. And brought about a new round of laugher.

Edward was suddenly on his feet and running away. I quickly bolted after him. No matter how hard he tried there was no escape, Bella had put the whole house under a bubble shaped shield.

"Oh Eeeedward! Come out and Playyyyyy!" I said again in the same tone as before, snickering as I chased him.

This isn't what I had in mind, but hell, it was a lot more entertaining. And from the three other laughs I heard, the others thought so as well.

Edward ran into the house and up the stairs, I dove through the window of his room knowing this his most likely retreat.

I was in the middle of his room in a crouch when he burst through the door. He froze when he saw me. Neither of us moved.

I tilted my head to the side. "Why you gotta be like that?" I whined in the psychopathic tone.

His eyes bugged out and he turned tail and ran as I took off after him.

I laughed psychotically and this only caused Edward to run faster. We were back outside within seconds. But once there we both froze. Rose, Esme, and Carlisle were there staring out from our protective bubble.

The wind was violently whipping around and lightning shot furiously to the ground. And the thunder rumbled, growling in displeasure.

"What the hell? When did this start?" I asked.

"About a minute ago." Esme said, mesmerized by the sight in front of us.

"It must be Bella." Rose continued, also unable to look away.

"I wander what happened to upset her so. I hope she's ok?" Edward and Carlisle said at the same time. They too were unable to look away.

I looked at them all in disbelief. Did they think that Bella was having another attack? How can they not see? Bella is not upset. She is pissed off!

"Guys?" I said loudly. Finally they all looked at me.

"Bella is not upset. She is pissed off!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

They all looked confused, but it was Carlisle that spoke.

"How do you know Emmett?"

"Easy pops! Just look at the weather. There is no rain, no major darkening of the sky. Just enraged wind, viscous lighting, and snarling thunder. Whatever the three of them ran away to discuss is making my little sister very angry." I said smugly.

They all looked shocked that I was able to come about this conclusion before they did. Ok, I had to admit that hurt a little, but on the other hand. HE HE! I knew my little sister better them they did!

"He's right." Edward murmured.

"I know I am." I said smugly. I wasn't worried, whatever it was that they are discussing, they'll tell us when they're ready.

"Now, where were we?" I said to Edward in a dark tone.

The terrified look crossed his face again before he ran. I laughed and then followed. Bella did tell him to play with me!

* * *

Another chapter done. So, what did you think? I was going to end it after Bella's point of view, but I wanted to get some Emmett in there. I wanted to see what he was going to do to Edward while Bella was away. So, thank you for reading, and please take the time to review!

Thank You!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I passed the sixty mark and it makes me jump for joy. As always, thank you to those that have placed me on a favorites list or alerts. I am glad that you all like my story. Now, on with the show!!

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **Nope! Still don't own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

**JPOV**

After talking to Bella about our seemingly hopeless problem, I was filled with hope, love, understanding, and respect. I am so proud of my little Bella. She is a diabolical military genius. After Alice and I saw that vision, we thought all was lost. Bella, on the other hand, got angry really angry, that someone was threatening her family. She went right into leader mode; first assessing the enemy, second counting our strengths, and finally forming a plan of action.

Her plan is amazing, she didn't want to involve hand to hand combat unless all else fails. For someone so powerful, she really and truly hates fighting and especially killing. This might make Emmett upset, he loves to fight, but it will make the rest of use, especially Carlisle, very happy.

Like Bella, I am an accomplished fighter. It would be highly unlikely for me to loose in combat, however, also like Bell, I hate to fight unless it is absolutely necessary. And as far as I am concerned, the only reason it would ever be necessary is to protect my family. My wonderful mate Alice and our little Bella.

Bella had took our hands and pulled us towards the house. I had to laugh, she really didn't want to face the others and tell them what's going on. Yes, she loves them, and yes, she forgave them. But deep down, I still believe that it is hard for her to be around so many vampires and not be a little uneasy.

She also believes that they will think she is a monster because of her power. Like I told her, most of them will think that it is fascinating. Alice and I were first confused and then worried when she dropped our hands backed away from us. That quickly turned to amazement when we saw her release her anger by means of the weather. She had such control, and her clear liquid crystal blue eyes actually flickered like blue flames. It was an astonishing sight.

As we approached the house I had to laugh at the sight I saw. They hadn't noticed our approach yet, but we could clearly see the house and surrounding area. It seems Bella put a protective bubble over the house so no one could get in and no one could get out. But that wasn't the funniest part. Emmett was chasing Edward saying things in the cryptic voice of a psychopath.

Edward ran out as he sensed us, trying to escape Emmett, but he was forced to stop six feet away from the house. He was banging on the shield with both fists, and his eyes were full of terror. Emmett suddenly appeared in the doorway. He tilted his head to the side and said "Why you gotta be like that?" in his cryptic tone.

Edward turned to look at him, and then bolted around the house. Emmett took off in pursuit. Alice, Bella, and I stopped, looked at each other in shock, and then burst out laughing at what we had just witnessed.

As Edward rounded the house, Bella opened her arms to him in a come here gesture. Seeing this Edward darted to her so fast and hard he almost knocked her over. He was shaking uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his face soothingly. She was able to hold in her laugher, but Alice and I weren't so strong.

Emmett came flying around the house, his eyes darting everywhere in search of Edward. When he finally found him a menacing smile formed on his lips. Edward hide behind Bella as Emmett darted towards us like a steam train. What an idiot! Did he really think that Bella was going to let him touch Edward now that she was back?

My question was quickly answered. Emmett was within a foot of us when he was suddenly shot up into the air.

At first he looked terrified, but after he realized what was going on he was screaming "WHOO".

Bella laughed as she brought him back to earth.

"Emmett, I thought I told you to play nice! From the look on Edward's face when I got back, this doesn't seem to be what has occurred in my absence." Bella rebuked Emmett.

He looked down at his shoes, like a child being scolded by a parent.

"But Bella, he wouldn't play with me. He just ran away! It's not fair. You told him that he had to play with me and then he wouldn't do it!" Emmett whined.

Bella was smiling now and her small frame shook with silent laughter.

"Edward?" She asked pulling him out from behind her back. "Why didn't you play with Emmett?"

"I didn't want too." He said simply.

"Ok, but _why _did you run _away_ from Emmett? You are a big strong vampire. He can't hurt you if you did wrestle and he wouldn't ever hurt you, you are his brother." She asked, trying to figure the situation out.

Edward looked at Bella for a minute and then at Emmett.

"Oh." Was all he said. Alice, Emmett, and I broke out in laughter again, and even a few giggles escaped Bella's control.

"I don't know what happened. After you left I tried to follow you but I ran into you stupid shield. Then Emmet told me to come and play in a cryptic psychopathic voice and I guess something just snapped. Like something told me that he wanted to kill me and I needed to get away. I don't know what they hell happened." He said; finally seeing that his reaction was a little uncalled for.

"Fight or flight." Alice chirped in a tone of understanding, while nodding her head.

I looked over at Bella, and then we both looked over at Alice before the three of us burst out in a fit of laugher. Emmett and Edward were staring at us as if we had lost our minds.

"Do we get to know the joke?" They asked.

I shook my head and waved them to the house.

"Maybe latter."

**CPOV**

I could hear laugher in the yard as I sat in my study. It put a smile on my face to hear my children so happy. Esme ran into the room with an excited happy smile on her face.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, as if I could not. "Our family is whole and happy once again!"

I pulled her into my arms. In that moment, I thought all our troubles were over. The pain, loss, and anguish had been replaced by love, happiness, and understanding. Our broken and bruised family was now whole, happy, and complete.

"Carlisle. Esme. Rose. Can you join us in the living room please?" Jasper called as the group entered the house.

I looked at Esme and saw the confusion I felt in her eyes. I took her hand and lead her to the living room where our children awaited us. Edward was on the couch with Bella on his lap. Alice and Jasper where seated next to them. Rose and Emmett were on a loveseat, so Esme and I took the other. I looked around at our children. The same confusion I felt shown on Rose, Emmett, and Edward's faces. Alice, Jasper, and Bella looked uneasy but determined.

"What is it that you need, son?" I asked of Jasper.

He turned to look at Bella. He was seemingly telling her something, because after a second she nodded and then stood.

"As some of you have guessed," She shot Emmett a glance. "Alice, Jasper, and I did not go hunting this evening. I must apologies to you all for lying, but it was needed at the time."

I nodded to Bella telling her she was forgiven and that she may continue.

"While I was away with Edward this morning, Alice had a vision, once of many actually. However, this particular vision frightened her and she called for me. I came home as quickly as I could, because it was something the three of us needed to discuss quickly.

This vision involves us all. We meant no harm by excluding you from our discussion; however, it was important for us to unfold the meaning of the vision, the possible ramifications for our actions, and our plan of attack before enlightening you. It was important to look at the situation from a perspective that only Jasper and I are able." She continued, her tone was emotionless, that of a military leader. Because of this I was afraid of what the vision initialed, but couldn't help the sense of pride that filled my body for my youngest daughter.

"I believe that it is time for you to see for yourself what I am talking about. However, I want you to remember that all hope is not lost. Brace yourselves, this may feel a little wired" She warned us.

I gasped as I was drawn from my thoughts and soundings and into what only could be the vision. I heard the gasps of the others and realized that they must be seeing the same thing.

_Vision:_

_We were all in the baseball clearing back in Forks. Bella in the front, the leader of a group of vampires. Behind her stood Jasper, Peter, Edward, and Emmett, all had terrifying looks on their faces. Behind them stood Rose, Esme, Alice, Charlotte, and myself, along with all of the Denali's. Then a little further back stood the Amazon's, the Egyptian's, The Irish, and some nomads I could place as Garrett, Mary, Randall, and Alistair. Everyone was looking across the field as if waiting for someone. _

_Out of the opposite line of trees came the swift prosecution of the Volturi. All of the Volturi! The guards, the leaders, even the wives. And with them was none other than Maria! Aro's eyes never left Bella. They were coming for her!_

_End Vision _

Everything was silent after the vision ended. Bella was standing in the center of the seating area still, judging our expressions.

"That was so cool! Is that what it feels like every time you have a vision Alice?" Emmett asked, I saw Alice nod and smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Shut up Emmett! This is serious!" Rose shouted while slapping her husband in the back of the head. I had to agree with Rose on this one, however, I wouldn't have hit Emmett.

"What are we going to do? They can't have Bella! We just got her back!" Edward protested.

"What have we done that would bring this force upon us? They are all coming, even the wives!" Esme sobbed, scared for our family.

I pulled her into my arms, and looked over to my two children with experience with these matters. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. They were shaking their heads, clearly thinking that we missed some vital piece of information.

"They have interpreted the vision as you two have." Bella said exasperated to Jasper and Alice. They just chuckled at gave her a what-do-you-expect-you're-smarter-then-everyone look.

"My you please explain what you three are talking about before we all go mad?" Edward whined.

"I agree. I would like to know what you have discovered if it will lead to the safety of our family. I am unable to see a positive outcome as of right now." I added.

Bella sighed in frustration.

"Ok. I will start off explaining from the same place I did with these two. You all need to realize that this isn't just about me. ." she started but Rose, Emmett, and Edward interrupted her.

"Did you just see the same vision we did Bella!" They shouted. Jasper and Alice chuckled and Bella shot them a silencing glare.

"Yes, I saw the same vision as you did. I will admit that this is mostly about me. But from what I have learned about Aro, it is also about Jasper, Alice and Edward. He is a collector and we are the items that he wants to add to his collection." She stated calmly.

"How do you come to that conclusion, Bella?" My wife asked. But I quickly understood and realized that Bella was right and by the look on Edwards face, so did he.

"They will all be there, Esme. The leaders, the wives, as well as the guards. They would not bring such a force for only one. Look at our coven. We are strong, the strongest they have ever seen. Our diet makes our bonds stronger and allows eight of us to live in the same place peacefully. Four of our numbers have amazing gifts. Look at it this way; Maria only knows I have one power, the power to move things with my mind. He is after more than that." Bella explained.

"What are we going to do? I can't let them take half of my children away. I just got you all back." Esme said helplessly.

"We are going to do what Alice's vision saw us doing. We are going to call upon our friends. We will not bow down to those who wish to rip our family apart. We will stand strong and united and hope that it does not come down to a fight. We will win, of course, if it does, but I do hate fighting." Bella answered, authority ringing from her every word, she was taking charge of the situation.

"Awe man! No fighting! You guys are no fun!" Emmett pouted, but everyone ignored him.

"How can you be so sure of our victory, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Because I have the will to stay alive, and I am finally whole. I have reunited with my wonderful family, and my amazing mate. I will not let a single one of you be taken away from me." She said stroking Edwards face affectionately. "Besides we have a little advantage that they are not aware of." She added, causing Alice to giggle.

"I fail to see the advantage, Bella" Edward said hopelessly.

Bella through her arms up into the air exasperated. Alice and Jasper laughed as she turned to them. "You tell them!"

"Bella, of course!" The both said smugly as if they were seeing something that we all overlooked, something extremely obvious.

"But they already know about her, you guys." Rose said, trying to see what they meant.

Bella threw her hands in the air again and shouted "I give up!" before running from the house.

We were all stunned into silence. Alice and Jasper exchanged a knowing look before throwing their heads back and laughing.

"What the hell is going on? And where is she going?" Emmett wandered, clearly as confused as the rest of us.

"She's fine. She is just going to blow off some frustration. She had almost that exact same conversation with us as she is with you, and she can't understand how you are not seeing what you are missing. Especially, Edward and Carlisle!" Jasper said still chuckling a bit.

"I don't understand, son. Please explain to me what we are missing and why it upsets Bella so?" I begged.

"Yes, they know of Bella, but they only know of one of her powers. They don't know of _everything_ she can do. With her physical shield they won't be able to touch us, and with her mental shield their powers will be rendered useless, so we will have the upper hand. Not to mention the neat things she can do with the weather." Alice chirped joyfully.

Before we could say anything and as if to strengthen Alice's words, thunder rumbled loudly signifying Bella's frustration.

"Oh." Edward said.

"Yea." Alice giggled.

"Is she terribly mad at us, Alice?" I asked. I was ashamed for under estimating my daughter, not only her powers but her brilliant mind and outstanding leadership.

"She's not mad at all! She just doesn't like repeating herself! Like I said before, she had almost the same conversation with Jazz and I." Alice said giggling. I looked to Jasper and he didn't seem worried about Bella, so that put my mind at ease.

"Speaking of weather, why was Bella so angry earlier? The rest of them thought she was upset, but I knew better." Emmett said smugly, and I had to laugh, he was right.

"You have to understand, when you have been through what Bella and I have, if you even sense a threat, your fist reaction is anger, well no not anger but instance fury. It is an involuntary reaction to danger. When you have fought like we have it is kill or be killed. Your instincts kick in to overdrive and you get incredibly angry. In Alice's words, it's kind of like the fight or flight response. The flight part has been beaten out of us, so the only reaction left is fight. After living like that, you will furiously protect who you love, so when Bella saw the vision she was enraged that someone was going to try and rip our family apart" Jasper carefully explained.

"But enough of all that, we have some friends to contact!" Alice cut in. "Bella! Get back in here before I come out after you and drag you in by your hair! NOW!" She screamed towards the door.

Bella walked back in arms crossed, and sat on Edwards lap. Edward pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her protectively as she stuck her tongue out at Alice. Alice, being Alice, stuck her tongue out at Bella in retaliation. I had to laugh; our little Bella had become an even mixture of us all.

"Ok, so what is the plan?" I asked, directing my question at Bella.

"We need to gather our friends and family. We must ask them to meet us at our place in Forks in one week. Alice sees that we have a little under a month before they come for us. In that time, we need to explain to our friends what is happening, find out our strengths and talents, solidify the plan, and train in hand to hand combat just as a precision."

"What do we tell our friends to get them to come? The truth?" I asked curiously.

"We tell them that we are in grave danger. If they seem like they are willing to help us we ask them to come to our home in Forks. I would rather explain to them as one big group what is going on. As Alice has already informed you, I dislike repeating myself."

"I have already contacted Peter and Charlotte and they agree to come no questions asked." Bella started to say.

"When did you talk to them? I would have liked to say hi." Jasper asked kind of put out.

"While I was blowing off some steam. And it would have been kind of hard seeing as I talked to them mentally, not on a phone. They did tell me to say hi, but we will be seeing them shortly anyway." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"How is that possible?" I asked intrigued. Edward can only hear people within so many miles.

"Well, once I know your mental . . . light I guess you can say, I am able to talk to you no matter how far away you are from me." She said as if it was no big deal. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths open in shock. It seems that she hasn't even told this to Alice and Jasper.

"What! It's no big deal. Anyway, we will need to split up. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie you will need to go to the Amazons, Egyptians, and Irish. It will be better if we do this face to face. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I are going to meet Peter and Charlotte and find as many nomads as we can. Peter, Charlotte and I know for certain that Garrett, Mary and Randall will help, but we will see if we can find others. Be back to the house as soon as you can, and be careful! Now, go pack and be ready to leave within the next ten minutes!" Bella commanded in that same tone of authority as before.

No one so much as questioned her. As soon as she finished we were off with a start.

* * *

Well, that's the end to another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to thank all of you for reading. Please, take the time to review. I love to hear your thoughts!!!

Thank You!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, Sorry!! I thought that I posted this earlier, but I didn't. SORRY!!

As always thank you to everyone that is taking the time to review my story, and also those that have put it on your favorites lists or alerts. It makes me jump for joy. So, here is the next chapter, I am not sure how I feel about it. Let me know what you think.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

**EPOV **

Bella had us all out the door within the allotted time frame, not a second latter. She shoved Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle into the car telling them that she already bought the plane tickets. Then she told Emmett to step on it and get to the airport. Emmett looked excited; however, everyone else looked terrified of Emmett's driving capabilities.

As soon as they left, she ushered me into the back seat of Alice's Porsche. As soon as the door was shut, Alice took off.

_Where are we meeting them, Bella? _Alice thought. Hmm, Bella must have taken down her mental shield, well at least from Alice and Jasper.

_I'm not sure. They were going to see if they could find Garrett, Mary and Randall. I will contact them when we get closer to the States. _Bella thought back to Alice. I was pleasantly surprised that I could hear the thoughts Bella put in others heads. It wasn't as good as hearing her thoughts directly, but I could live with that.

"Yes and no, Edward. The shield is not down; however you are now under it as well. It is the only way I can protect you from others mental powers. You will be able to hear anyone that is under my shield; however, I am sure I can stop that if I wish. I am just beginning to tap into all that my powers are." Bella said in mater-of-fact tone.

Alice and Jasper snickered in the front. They loved Bella and find my questions amusing. Because they spend so much time together and the bond she has with Jasper, they know more about her then I do.

"You said earlier that once you know someone's mental light you can talk to them from any distance," I started and Bella nodded, "do you think that it is possible for you to also shield those even if they are far away?"

Bella looked deep in thought for a few minutes before answering. "I think that it is possible." She hesitated. "Actually, the more that I think about it the more likely it seems. For example, take a look at the physical shield I put over the house. I didn't go that far, but I wasn't very close either. Hmm. Well, whatever the case, I would need to test it out to be absolutely certain. It could come in handy during the upcoming battle though." She said, her words ringing with wisdom far beyond her years.

I was sitting there with my mouth hanging open in awe of her intelligence and power.

"That's my diabolical military genius!" Jasper said proudly from the front seat, and Alice and Bella laughed.

The rest of the car ride was spent listening to Bella and Jasper talk about Bella's powers, fighting moves that Jasper wanted to learn, how we were going to address our friends when we saw them, and anything else battle related.

I was getting so annoyed at the bond and similarities between Bella and Jasper. To tell you the truth, Bella was a totally different person from the one I knew. No, not totally different. She was still as selfless, caring, and brave as the human girl I loved and left. But she also seemed to possess the best qualities of us all. Carlisle's wisdom, Jaspers take charge leadership attitude in the face of danger, Emmett's playfulness, Rosalie's loyalty, Esme's love, my gift of music, and what can only be described as Alice's eccentricity.

"To Forks my dear driver!" Bella suddenly yelled in a very Emmett like manner pointing out the window, as if to reinforce my thoughts.

Alice and Jasper quickly exchanged a look before bursting out in laughter. Bella's most beautiful bell like laugh joined in. Upon hearing it, I had to join as well; it had to be the most exquisite sound in the world.

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked a little disappointed.

"Don't worry dear brother, they are there awaiting our arrival. And they have brought friends!" Bella exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat in a very Alice fashion.

"They're there already? But you just talked to them two hours ago! Alice?" Jasper voice rang of disbelief.

Alice laughed. "Don't ask me Jazz, I'm driving! It wouldn't be wise for me to have a vision now. But I would believe her if I were you, she can talk to them in her mind." Jasper turned to look at Bella, still unsure if she was telling the truth.

"What! They move quickly when they hear their daughter is in trouble. What can I say? They love me." Bella said as if it was plainly obvious.

Jasper just shook his head, and turned back to face the front, as Bella giggled.

We spent the rest of the short ride in comfortable silence. Up until we entered Forks that is.

"Um, Edward?" Bella asked warily.

"Yes, love?" she smiled a breathtaking smile as I called her my love.

"I should warn you that Peter and Charlotte are not too happy with you." She said offhandedly.

I flinched. I guess I should have been expecting that. They did see her as a daughter and I did hurt her. What the hell am I going to do?

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't let them hurt you, but I cannot stop their words."

Jasper snickered at this. _More people that want to kick your ass for what you did to our little Bella here, Edward. I guess you have to finally admit that leaving was the wrong thing!_ He mocked.

I turned and hissed at him. I didn't need reminding of what I did; I already knew and hated myself for it every second of the day.

"EDWARD!" Alice and Bella reprimanded at the same time.

I sunk back into my seat, crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. It's not fair, Jasper deserved it.

_Awe, don't be upset Edward. Everything will be fine. But there is no need to get mad at Jazz, no matter what his thoughts were. _Bella thought to me, as she stroked my face lovingly.

My mood quickly changed from put out to ecstatic. I heard Bella! The actually Bella, not some small piece of her from another's mind. I pulled her into my arms as we pulled into our old driveway were all of this started.

There waiting for us on the porch were five vampires, two were in front of the others. They eyes showing excitement, love, and anger all at the same time. I knew which emotions were meant for me as we stepped out of the car.

"MOM! DAD!" Bella screeched running at them. She jumped into Peter's awaiting arms and he spun her around before depositing her on the ground, where she was quickly scooped up into a warm hug by Charlotte. Alice, Jasper, Garrett, Marry, and Randall were all laughing.

"Peter! Charlotte!" Jasper and Alice both said, after the excitement died down.

"It is so good to see you, my brother! I see that you have found our little military dynamo over here!" Peter exclaimed pulling Jasper into a man hug, while Alice hugged Charlotte.

"That she is! Have you had the privilege of seeing her fight?" Jasper asked.

"No. I wouldn't allow it. Come here brother!" Charlotte said pulling Jasper into a tight embrace.

"Well, we have seen it and it is quite the sight. Her fighting technique is exquisite, none can compare to her. Not even myself." Jasper said proudly.

I was still beside the car, unnoticed by the happy reunion. Until, that is, Bella fluttered to my side and took my hand. She smiled reassuringly as she tugged me forward.

"Edward." Peter said his tone hard and cold.

"Peter. Charlotte. It is nice to see you again." I said politely. They just nodded their heads before the mental rebuke started.

_I'll be the first to admit, I didn't understand your fascination to this girl when she was human. But now that I know her, I can clearly understand why. My daughter is an amazing creature! She has been through a lot in her short existence, Edward. I will not tolerate her being hurt anymore. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! _Charlotte thought with love for Bella, understanding, and protectiveness.

_IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT MY DAUGHER THE WRONG WAY I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYTHING THAT WILL CAUSE HER HARM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, EDWARD! _Peter thought, unlike his wife, his tone was cold and hard. And I believed his words, he saw and loved Bella like a daughter and would protect her as such.

I gave an understanding smile and nod. Trying to convey all the love I felt for Bella with my eyes. "I learn from my mistakes, and I reassure you that I will never hurt Bella again." I looked down into Bella's eyes. "For I cannot live without her. I love her more than anything else in this world, more than my life."

"I love you, too!" Bella reassured me before turning to the others. "Now that we have the warnings and threats out of the way let's not keep our other friends waiting. Oh, and Alice you have to call the Denali's." Bella chirped while pulling me towards the house.

Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte followed closely behind laughing at Bella's exuberance and impatience.

**ESPOV**

Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and I were speeding up the long winding driveway. As the house came into view, a wonderful warm feeling filled my body. We were home!

Yes, we had many different houses all across the United States and scattered in other countries as well. However, this house, our house in Forks, will always be our home. To me at least. This is where my family was finally completed. We may have lost Bella for a time, but now we have her back and we are returning. Even with the coming battle, it feels right, like just the beginning of a long happy existence.

Jasper had called Carlisle three days ago telling them that they were already here with Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall, and Garrett, and that the Denali's would be arriving at the end of the week. At first we didn't understand how they could have found everybody so quickly, but then he explained about Peter and Charlotte.

I am very grateful to Peter and Charlotte. They saved my daughter and took care of her as if she were their own. I am very grateful, but also jealous. They were there for her when I wasn't and now they have a strong bond. I know I am being ridiculous and that Bella loves me as her mother just as much, if not more, then Charlotte, but I can't help how I feel.

As the car stopped, Bella burst from the house.

"EMMIE BEARRRRRRR!!" She screamed as the lunged at him.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA!!" He screamed just as loud catching her and spinning them both around in a circle.

Everyone started laughing at the ridiculously jubilant reunion. Our small group walked into the house, Emmett and Bella still connected singing each other's names. It was so nice to finally see Bella so happy.

Once inside I quickly found Edward. He was seating on one of the loveseats watching Bella with a smile on his face. The light that had been extinguished after he thought Bella died was relight and brighter than before. You didn't need Jaspers gift to see the joy and love he felt.

I could finally say with certainty that my family is whole and happy once again. Now hopefully it will stay that way.

"Are they all coming?" Jasper asked in the same emotionless leader voice that Bella did when she was talking about our upcoming encounter. I could tell that the only reason he was taking charge is because Bella is still preoccupied with Emmett.

"Yes, they all agreed to come. They were very interested to know what was going on, but I told them exactly what Bella told me to and they agree to come no questions asked. They are expecting an explanation when they arrive though." Carlisle told him.

Jasper nodded in understanding. "And when will they arrive?"

"Tomorrow, like you hoped for. Is that when the Denali's arrive?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Bella will be pleased. She was worried that they would arrive at different times and she would have to repeat the same conversation over and over again." Jasper chuckled. "I don't know what it is, but she does hate to repeat herself."

Suddenly, I saw a book flying through the air and hit Jasper in the back of the head.

"Good shot, Bella!" I could hear Emmett's booming voice over the others.

"Bella, that wasn't nice!" I rebuked her, trying to hide my amusement. I know I should be upset with her, but I had just gotten her back and couldn't seem to be angry with her.

"Sorry, mom!" She yelled from across the room and my heart melted.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Jasper said pulling me back to the conversation. From the look on his face I could see that he wasn't mad at Bella either, more amused than anything else.

"When they arrive, we will gather everybody in the backyard. Bella already knows what she wants to say. We have also discussed fight training. I know that it is unlikely that it will come to hand to hand combat with all our advantages; however, Bella feels that it is necessary to be prepared just in case. I happen to agree with her, one can never be too careful when entering battle. You must be prepared for any possible outcome." He continued.

Carlisle sighed. "I agree with you, son. However, I truly hope that Bella is right and it won't come down to that. Like her, I very much dislike fighting and even more so, killing." I lightly stroked my husband's face. He is so perfect, loving, and compassionate. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Don't worry, dad! We won't have to fight. Trust me." Bella reassured him from the other room after sensing his unease.

We both smiled upon hearing her words. I pushed aside my thoughts of tomorrow and focused on today. Today my children were happy and healthy, and that's all that mattered in this moment.

* * *

Ok, so there you have it. I know it is a little shorter. They next ones will be longer though, as they will be filled with lots of exciting stuff. I put in some Esme point of view because she was feeling a little neglected. I hope you liked it. Please review!!!

Thank You!!


	19. Chapter 19

So here is the next chapter! It's a long one, and a lot happens in it. So, I hope you like it.

Anyway, I big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, but me on their favorite's lists, or alerts. So, on with the show!!

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any songs used in my story.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

**BPOV**

Finally, everyone has arrived. Jasper was now gathering everyone outside so I can finally tell them why we have brought them here. I was upstairs but could still hear the confused murmurs from down bellow. Our guests are confused as to why they have to go outside for the explanation.

This morning, Jasper and I, decided that it would be the best place to have the upcoming conversation for many reasons. First, once they hear the story they are going to want to see my powers for themselves and that is the most practical place to show them. Secondly, Jasper wants to show off my fighting skills. They all know how talented a fighter he is, but he thinks that I am better and wants the world to know it. Lastly, with this many vampires in one place, it will just be easier for everyone involved if there is some space to move around.

_Bella! It's time. Everyone is outside and in place for you. Don't worry, it will be fine. I promise. _Jasper's thoughts entered my consciousness.

I took a couple unneeded breaths to steady myself, and then drew myself into my leader mode; emotionless, strong, and intelligent. I will show no weakness. Edward and Jasper met me at the bottom of the stairs. I nodded to both of them, my face in the emotionless mask of a talented military leader.

I followed them outside. My family was waiting by the door, facing our guests, friends and family alike. When I exited the house they separated so I stood in front, flanked by Edward and Jasper. With my military mask and my body covered in scars, I must have frightened them because some of them backed way slightly.

"Welcome, family and friends. I am so glad that you have all agreed to be here. Please do not be afraid of me, I promise I would do nothing to harm you. Most of you are probably wondering who I am, and some may have guessed by now. My name is Bella, I am Edwards mate." I said, looking at Edward lovingly before putting my mask back on and retuning my eyes to the crowd. One set of eyes stood out above the rest. A pair of topaz eyes blazed in excitement and awe. Eleazar.

"We have called upon you for help. Alice had a most frightening vision. As Carlisle has told you, our family is in grave danger. For you see, in three weeks time the Volturi are coming for us, but we have done NOTHING to warrant this, we have broken no law!" I said determined and full of heated anger. Before I could continue I was interrupted by shouts form the crowd.

"You have brought us to our deaths! How can you treat friends this way! Take your punishment and leave us be!" The one named Amun shouted louder than the rest.

"SILENCE!" I screamed. Everyone stopped, eyes wide, mouths open to look at me, everyone except my family that is. They were trying to conceal small smiles.

"We have done nothing wrong, broken no law! What punishment is it that you think we deserve friend Amun?" I asked calmly in an emotionless tone.

"She speaks the truth! I know for certain, it is my gift!" Little Maggie yelled hotly.

"Thank you little Maggie." I said kindly to her, before turning back to the others.

"As I was saying, they are coming for us. ALL of them are coming. The leaders, the guards, even the wives." I continued in my emotionless tone. I was met by gasps and shaking heads. "Do you still not understand? You're all looking over a vital piece of information, but I am sure that my dear cousin, Eleazar, has already figured it out."

Everyone turned to look to Eleazar, who was nodding his head, then back to me.

"You all know of Aro and his obsessions. He is a collector and we are the items that he wants to add to his collection. They come for Jasper, Alice, Edward, and myself. Take a look at my coven. We are strong, probably the strongest they have ever seen besides themselves. Our chosen lifestyle makes our bonds stronger and allows eight of us to live together peacefully. Four of our numbers have amazing gifts, gifts that Aro has decided he must have." I shouted.

"Even if this is true, what can we do?" One of the Amazons asked, Zafrina, I believe.

I smiled widely at this question; I was hoping someone would ask.

"We are going to do what Alice's vision saw us doing. We are going to stick together. We will not bow down to those who wish to rip our families apart. They may come for my family now, but later it may be yours. We will stand strong and united, and hope that it does not come down to a fight. We will win, of course, if it does, but as I have told my family, I do hate fighting." My voice rang with authority and passion, as I again took charge of the situation.

I heard Emmett mumble under his breath. It sounded something like "no fair, why does she always have to take the fun away."

"How can you be so sure of our victory, young Bella?" Carmen asked sweetly.

"Ah, cousin. It is because I have the will to stay alive. I have recently reunited with my wonderful family, and my amazing mate. I will not let a single one of them be taken away from me. And most importantly we have a little advantage that they are not aware of." I answered confidently.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes that my family was smiling at me proudly.

"What advantage is that, young one? They know of your powers." Zafrina said pointing to Edward, Alice, Jasper and I. "And I assume they know about most of our powers as well. What is this advantage you speak of?"

"Bella, of course!" Jasper shouted excitedly before I had the chance to answer.

"But you said that they know of her gift?" Zafrina asked confused. The rest of the gathering nodded their heads in support of her statement.

"Yes, dear friend. They know of Bella, but they only know of one of her powers. They don't know of _everything_ she can do. Have you yet to notice the coloring of her eyes? My young daughter is a very gifted vampire. Don't you agree Eleazar?" Carlisle asked proudly. I sensed that my family wanted to show me off a little, and had to hold back a small smirk.

"I agree! I have never met such a creature! I can't get an exact reading from her, but I can sense that she is most powerful! In all my years I have never even came across a vampire that gave off half of the power she is! I don't know what she can do, but I bet it's amazing!" Eleazar spoke up in awe, yelling over the low murmurs of the rest of the crowd.

_Look at her eyes! _

_Have you ever seen such a thing!_

_I wonder what it means!_

_They are so pretty!_

_WOW!_

_  
HER EYES!_

"I believe it is time that I told you a little bit about myself!" I said aloud, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Not to mention, Eleazar, who was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Let's start off with my eyes, shall we. I awoke with them, my eyes were never crimson, but always this clear liquid crystal blue. When I am hungry they turn a darker blue, not black. Before you ask, I only live off of the blood of animals. Even with the animal blood my eyes stay the same, unlike my family. Never have I feed from a human, in fact, the scent of humans does not appeal to me in a food way, I have no desire for it at all, but I assume that they would continue to stay the same even if I did. I do not know why they are this color but I expect it has something to do with my powers." I spoke in a strong voice.

"My newborn strength has never faded, and I am much faster than the average vampire. And most interestingly, I remember all of my human memories as clearly as my vampire memories. I have many gifts, which I will show you after I explain them. First, I am a mental shield. This means that I am able to block other vampire's gifts if they are on a mental level, they do not work on me. I am able to block others as well as myself. Secondly, I have a physical shield, which is pretty self explanatory. However, this shield can do more than you would think. I am able to bend it so I can hide, or in essence turn invisible. Again, I am able to use this on others, as well as myself.

Thirdly, I am able to move things with my mind, anything I want. Again this is self explanatory. Fourthly, I am able to ready others minds, if I wish, and project my thoughts into theirs. Once I know your mind, I can reach you from any distance. I am also able to connect minds. My last gift is probably my most powerful. I am able to control the weather." I finished too many gasps, and mouths open in shock.

"You have five powers! Really! Can you please show them to us?" Eleazar begged.

"Of course." I walked through the crowd and into the middle of the yard so all could see.

"Jasper, Alice, and Emmett would you mind helping me?" I asked, but before they had the chance to answer I lifted them into the air and brought them to me using my power. Alice and Emmett giggle in delight and Jasper chuckled. The watching vampires stood in awe.

"Now that I have assistants we can begin. Ah, Kate, would you mind helping, I would like you to try and shock my dear brother Emmett if you'd please." I called to Kate.

She looked excited as she ran over and placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder. Her happy face turned to determination and they frustration as she was unable to do it. Emmett's booming laughter made her look to me.

"I am sorry Kate, but no matter how hard you try, you will not be able to shock him as long as he is under my shield. Now, Garrett, Benjamin and Randall, please try and attack us."

The three looked at each other, shrugged, and then lunged in our direction. About two feet away from us they hit the wall of my shield. At the same time I turned us all invisible, which caused screams, and gasps of shock from the watching vampires.

_Would you like to see my last power Eleazar? _I asked him mentally as I reappeared. He jumped a little, startled as my thoughts entered his mind. Then he smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

"Very well, Eleazar." I said and everyone looked a little baffled as to what I was talking about.

Like the last time, I stepped away from everyone. Then looked up into the sky, closing eyes, and holding my arms out. When I was swiftly rising into the air, I let it go. The winds begin to wipe violently as the sky darkened. The lightning crashed upon the ground, while thunder roared with displeasure. As I slowly descended from the sky, the storm disappeared.

Everyone was silent. Just staring at me with wide, unblinking eyes.

**JPOV**

Bella was standing in front of everyone, silent. She had just finished showing everyone her powers, and I was proud of my little sister. But now they were all just staring at her with wide unblinking eyes. I had to save her before she became too uncomfortable.

I ran over to her and took her hand. "She is amazing isn't she?" I asked as I dragged her back over to where Alice was standing.

"That she is, Jasper! That she is!" Eleazar said still in Awe.

Low murmurs of agreement came from the crowed.

"So, you will help us then? Stand by our side, like we would stand by you if the situation was reversed?" I asked warily.

"Of course we will!" Garrett shouted. "With Bella as our leader, no one can get past us."

Everyone else nodded in agreement or shouted words of agreement.

I smiled at our friends and then looked to Garrett. Now, I would finally get to show off my sisters fighting skills.

"Your words are truer then you know, my friend. Bella is the best fighter out of every vampire that walks the earth." I said proudly.

"No way! That little thing! She is so tiny! There is no way she is able to beat someone as strong as Emmett or as an accomplished fighter as you!" Garrett laughed back.

A wicked smile crossed my lips and I could see the same smile play on Bella's.

"Garrett, I am sure Peter has told you of Bella's time with the newborn armies. If not, you can plainly see the evidence on her skin. The bite marks of the many vampires that have tried to kill her. Tried, but lost their lives in the process." I said mischievously.

Garrett looked Bella up and down. Contemplating my words. Everyone else watched in wonder, not seeming to realize what tiny little Bella can really do.

"Nope. Still don't believe you. Sorry, Bella, I love you and all but I just can't believe it." Garrett finally said.

"Oh Emmie Bear!" Bella called impishly as she pulled Garrett and I away from the others. "Come and play with me Emmie Bear!"

Emmett backed away and tried to hide behind Rose. "No way! I am not fighting you again. You kicked my ass last time." He whined.

Garrett's eyes whipped to Bella as he heard this. Bella, on the other hand was too preoccupied to notice. She was using her powers to bring Emmett to where we stood.

"Come on, Emmie Bear! Please! I will teach you some moves." She begged.

This seemed to get Emmett in the mood, because his face lit up when he heard it. "Ok, I will fight you again, but you have to promise me you will teach me something."

"Promise!" Bella agreed, while moving Garrett and I back a little, so the two of them had room. Everyone else gathered around to see little Bella take on the solid brick wall that was Emmett.

They both dropped into a defensive crouch. Like the last time, Emmett charged at Bella. Didn't this boy learn anything? Right as they were about to crash, Bella jumped into the air, flipped, and landed on Emmett's back. Her teeth barred centimeters from his neck.

Emmett was frozen.

"Looks like I win big brother. But you already knew that!" she teased before kissing Emmett's neck and jumping down.

"Shit! Not again!" he finally yelled, as everyone laughed.

"Ok, ok. So I will admit that she is good. But I still don't believe that she is the best fighter alive. Emmett fights like a newborn; of course she would know how to fight him. But she is probably no match for you. You are the best fighter I have ever seen. You were in the army a lot longer then her; there is no way that she knows more then you." Garrett told me.

"Oh, Bella!" I called, and she turned to me. "Garrett here is not convinced. Would you care to prove how wrong he is?"

She pertained to think about it for a second before answering. "Ok Jasper, I'm up for it. However, I believe a bet is in order, don't you think so Garrett?" She asked Garrett. I chuckled, I can't believe how much alike we are. God, I loved our little Bella.

Garrett shrugged his shoulders.

"Good. Now, if I beat Japer, you have to hunt vegetarian style with my family during your stay. If Jasper wins, you can use any car we own to drive to another city to hunt your normal way." She gave the terms. I started laughing and could hear the rest of my family join in. Man, she was sneaky; we are going to insist that they use our cars anyway, so that they are not hunting around the area. God, I loved my little sister.

"Ok, that sounds fair." Garrett agreed. Man, was he in for a shock of a lifetime.

We got into position.

Just like last time, Bella and I began to circle each other in defensive crouches at the same time. Again, I lunged at her when she was where I wanted her, but at the last possible second she twisted out of the way. Without hesitation she dove for me, but I sensed her and ducked out of the way. I dove while she still had her back to me, I was sure I had her, but she knew exactly where I was. She did a back flip over me and landed right behind me.

Instinctually snarls built and erupted from my chest. I heard murderous snarls bursting from her. I lunged again but Bella jumped into the air, flipped and landed somewhere behind me. I quickly spun around to protect myself just in time to see her lung at me. I twisted to her right and lunged at her unprotected back. She rolled off of the ground, sprung into the air, twisting in midflight to land at my right. Shit, there was no way I was going to win this.

We had been fighting for a least an hour when she did another one of her flips after I lunged at her. I looked around franticly for her, but she was nowhere to be found, that was until I felt her on my back with her teeth lightly touching my neck.

"I win, big brother." She whispered before kissing my neck, and jumping down.

"As I knew you would, little sister." I laughed, pulling her into a tight hug.

We looked around to see that everyone on the sidelines was frozen solid. Mesmerized by that intricate dance that had played out in front of them.

"That was amazing, Bella. Such an exquisite fighting technique! Never in my existence have I seen such a style." Peter said, proud of his daughter.

"It was as if you were performing a perfectly choreographed dance. Very impressive, young one!" Kachiri praised

"That. Was. Awesome! Will you teach me, Bella?" Benjamin asked.

"Yep, with her on our side, there is no way we are going to lose!" Kate and Tanya said at the same time.

"Wholly hell that was amazing! But damn, I lost! I should have known better then to bet against Bella!" Garrett said with admiration, but also disappointment in his tone.

"Thanks! Let's all go inside shall we? I am sure everyone would like to get to know each other a little better as we will be spending the next three weeks together." Bella suggested cheerily, but I could tell it was a cover.

"I agree. Everyone to the house." I shouted, pointing to the house.

As everyone turned and started towards the house I looked down at Bella. I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. Today's events had stirred up her old memories again.

_Are you going to be ok? Do Alice and I need to take you on a 'hunting' trip? _I asked her through thought.

_No, I think I'll be fine. If it gets worse though I will call to you and take you up on your offer. I think that I just need to be alone for awhile. Maybe I will get my guitar and play for awhile. That sometimes helps calm me down. _She thought back.

_Sounds good to me. Why don't you wait here and I'll get it for you. That way you don't have to go into the house. I am sure as soon as you do you will be bombarded with questions, and that can wait for another time. _I suggested.

_Thank you Jasper! That would be wonderful. _She thought hugging me.

I kissed her on the top of the head before running into the house.

**EPOV**

Everyone was inside getting to know one another and talking about what all they saw today. Bella was the favorite topic of talk. I swelled with pride and love. My Bella was amazing.

I looked around the crowded living room, but I couldn't seem to find her, or any of my family for that matter. Suddenly, I saw a little head of pointy hair bouncing in and out of sight across the room. I smiled to myself as I ran for Alice. Either she would have Bella with her or she would know where she is. Her and Jazz kept constant tabs on Bella.

"Hey, Ali. Where's Bella?" I asked the pixie once I made it to her side.

"With Jazz somewhere I think." She said.

"Well, where is Jazz?" I asked when she didn't enlighten further.

"Keeping an eye on Bella." She said simply.

Well, if that isn't just maddening. What was she keeping from me? Where is Bella? Was she alright? Was she suffering from what we started calling her 'waking nightmares'. I tried to look into Alice's mind but she was blocking me by singing that song of Bella's she adores.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I asked upset.

"Nothing. Everything is fine Edward. There is no need to get upset. See, Jazz is right there standing by the back door." Alice said pointing.

I made my way through the talking crowd, back to the back door. I was almost there when I heard a lone guitar start playing. The talking stopped abruptly, as everyone froze to listen.

I walked over to Jazz and gave him a questioning look.

_It's Bella. After everything that has happened today, the memories came back. She wanted some alone time and said that playing sometime calms her down. She is outside sitting by the river. _Jazz thought.

I moved to step through the door to go to her but Jasper stuck out his arm and stopped me.

_Let her be, Edward. She wanted to be alone. I don't want her to have another attack. Let's see if her playing calms her down or if we need to do more. _

I hissed in frustration. Everyone was now coming towards the door, pushing to get outside. Jasper finally let everyone outside, but only a couple feet. He stood in a defensive crouch in-between us and Bella, and warned us not to go any further.

Everyone looked irritated, but froze in place when Bella started to sing.

**(Broken)**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

When the song finished, I could hear most of the girl's soft sobs. Along with everyone's sad thoughts.

_Today has messed up her progress, she is sad again. – Rosalie_

_Stupid ARO, causing my sister pain! – Emmett _

_She is so sad!_

_The poor dear!_

_So much pain for one so young!_

_What a beautiful voice, but what a sad song. _

_This one has been through a lot, I can tell. _

_Go to her Edward! She needs you! – Esme_

I stepped forward, but was stopped by Jasper's murderous growls. I growled back just as viscous. She was _my_ mate and she needed me! I would not let her keep hurting.

_It's ok, Jazz! Let Edward by. But keep the others back please. _Bella thought weakly.

_Ok, Bells. But if you need me, let me know. _He thought back.

As I walked over to her she started to sing another song.

**(I Need You)**

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

**I finally got to her and sat by her side. This song was beautiful.**

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

She looked at me when she finished the song.

"That was beautiful, love." I whispered as I pulled her into my lap.

"Thank you. It's true you know. I need you more than anything else in this world. Without you I'm nothing. Broken, incomplete. I love you." She whispered, tenderly.

"I love you too, Bella. More than anything in this world, more than my life. I am nothing without you. I love you so much!" I murmured to her lovingly. Then I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Well, there it is! What do you think? I know it's a long chapter, but it is packed full of goodness. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I would love to hear what you think. So, please review!!!

Thank You!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, added it to your favorite lists, or alerts. THANK YOU!! Now, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly have to say that I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**BPOV**

The past three weeks have gone by extraordinary fast. It was as if I had blinked and days had passed instead of seconds. So much had happened, and so much was learned. So many discussions, battle strategies, and fighting lessons have passed. Mentally, I was drained. Tonight is the first time I have felt utterly weak and tired as an immortal.

It is the night before the 'confrontation', as Carlisle likes to call it. All of us are spending some relaxing time with our loved ones. There is nothing more we could do, we are prepared. We are ready. I am ready

Edward and I were currently in our room, curled up on the bed that Esme bought us. We lay in comfortable silence, my head upon his chest, softly moving up and down with each sweet breath he took. I loved every minute I could spend in his arms, which hasn't been much this past three weeks. With meeting everyone, discussion powers and battle strategies, and teaching everybody and their brother to fight, I haven't had much alone time with Edward.

I sighed contently in his arms. I was home.

"What are you thinking, love?" He asked.

I giggled; he still couldn't hear me unless I want him to.

"Just that I love being here, like this." I tightened my grip around him, pulling myself closer to reinforce what I meant.

"I could stay just like this forever and be totally happy." I added, looking up at him.

His eyes sparkled with love, and my favorite crocked smile played on his lips. He was breathtaking.

"Have I ever told you how very much I loved you?" He asked his voice low and husky.

"Once or twice, I think. But I never get tired of hearing it." I joked.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"I love you!" he said taking my face in his hands and pulling it towards his.

Our lips met. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but quickly grew with passion. Our lips moved as one, and you could feel an electric current flow between us. We were two halves of the same whole.

_I love you, Edward! _I thought to him. As he heard my mental voice, I could feel the corner of his lips turn upwards into a smile. He loved when he heard me.

_And I love you! _He thought back, as I felt the warmth of the sunrise.

We were still connected as I heard the door burst open.

"Time to get ready you two!" Alice chirped from somewhere behind me.

I growled at the interruption, my lips still connected to Edwards. I heard Alice giggle and Jasper chuckle at my reaction. I let out a defeated sigh and stood up, puling Edward with me. He had a huge smile on his face, he liked my reaction too.

"Is everyone else ready?" I asked turning to Jasper, putting on the emotionless mask of a military leader.

"They're already in the living room like you wanted." He answered, switching over to military mode.

"I had Jasper get them ready first to give you two a little bit more alone time." Alice said with a knowing smile. I saw the same smile play on Edwards face from the corner of my eye. However, mine and Jasper's faces stayed emotionless, we were in battle mode.

"Let's go." I said as I turned towards the door, Jasper right beside me. The other two followed, shaking with silent laugher at the way Jasper and I were behaving.

I could hear the others chatting amongst themselves as I descended the stairs. When I entered the living room all talk ceased at once, and all eyes turned to me.

I sensed that they respected Jasper and I, even feared us a little. I wondered what we looked like to them. Both covered in hundreds of bite marks, both faces expressionless, lightless eyes fierce and focused. We looked strong, dangerous.

"It is time." Is all I said, than Japer and I turned for the door. I could hear the others getting up and following.

Once outside I broke into a run, Jasper close on my heels. I didn't stop until I was in the clearing. It was only eight in the morning; Alice's vision saw Aro coming around noon, this gave me time to get ready.

I turned back to face my friends and family, Jasper still by my side.

"The time is near. The time to stand strong united as one! We are a force to be reckoned with, bonded by friendship and the will to survive. We will not bow down to those that wish to do us harm, to those who wish to rip our families apart. We will survive! We will WIN!" I yelled to the masses. They all cheered in agreement. My speech had worked, they were ready.

I spent the next couple hours situating everyone. The front line was made up of Jasper, Edward, Peter, Emmett, and I. I was in the middle, Jasper on my right and Edward on my left, both holding onto one of my hands. Peter was next to Jasper and Emmett next to Edward.

The second line, directly behind us, was made up of Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Eleazar, Charlotte, and Tanya. The third line was made up of the Denali's, Esme, Mary, Randall, and Garrett. The rest of our friends were grouped behind them.

Everyone was silent, waiting for what was to come. Jasper's hand never left mine, his other reached out behind him holding Alice's. Edward had my other and was rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. He was worried about me; I know he doesn't like it when I go into my emotionless military mode, but it is the only way to prepare oneself to face such situations. I squeezed his hand reassuringly to try and calm his worries.

The time was drawing near, so I reached out with my mind to see how far away they were.

_They are just ahead in the clearing. I can sense Carlisle and Edward just like you said, but . . . there are a lot more, Aro. _One of the guards, the tracker, thought to his master.

"Get ready they are coming." I said to the masses, and they stiffened at once.

Edward on the other hand looked to me questioningly.

_How do you know, love?_

_I can hear them. One of the guards was talking to Aro. They know that we are here and that there are a lot of us. They were tracking you and Carlisle to find us._ I thought to him.

_You can hear them? I can't hear them yet. _He thought surprised.

_Yes. I am able to hear the minds of others from a greater distance then you. I think it ties with being able to hear you from any distance once I know the light of you mind. _I thought.

_You should be able to hear them now. They are close. _I thought. "Two minutes." I added aloud.

_Yes. I can hear them now. I love you! _He thought back.

_I love you, too. _I thought as I throw my mental shield around our side.

Jasper dropped his hands to his side and stiffened, ready for a fight. Everyone followed suit, except Edward, he wouldn't let my hand go.

We were all looking to the opposite end of the clearing, waiting for the oncoming army. They advanced like a shadow out of the trees, just like in Alice's vision. Upon seeing them I threw out my physical shield.

They halted their advance when they were about fifty yards away. The time is now.

"Welcome, Aro, to our home." I said stepping forward my arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture.

Aro looked at me smiling. "Thank you, dear one, for the warm reception." Jane hissed when she heard him call me dear one.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of you visit, Aro?" I asked my voice still emotionless.

"Well, dear one. I have heard so much about you, and I had to meet you." He answered excitedly. _I must see her power, it is absolutely fascinating. Such a talented family. _

"You must have met Maria, Aro. Why don't we bring her into this conversation?" I said, reaching out and grabbing Maria with my mind and placing her beside Aro.

As soon as Maria was in view, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Rose, Edward, and Emmett were all growling murderously, and their hands were twitching in an effort to stay put.

_Calm everyone. Everything will be fine. _I thought out to each of them. They pulled themselves under control as soon as they heard my words.

"There you go, Aro. Now you have seen with you own eyes what you have heard. However, I believe that you are here for another reason as well." I told in a hard voice.

"That was amazing, dear one, if I do say so myself. What a talent. Maria doesn't give you justice!" Aro exclaimed. "And you are right; I am here for business reasons as well. I would like to offer you a place with my guard."

As soon as the offer left his mouth I felt a slight pressure against my shield where I stood. _Jazz, grab Edward! _I thought quickly, sensing his anger, it would do not good if he tried to attack.

"Aro, I would appreciate it if you could tell Jane to stop using her power on me. It is rather rude when I have done nothing to warrant such an attack." I said coldly.

"Jane!" Aro yelled as anger flashed in his eyes. _Wow! She is strong; I have never seen someone take Jane's gift without falling and screaming. I must have her. _

"My apologies, dear Bella, it won't happen again." He reassured me. "Now, about my offer?"

"I am honored; however, I will have to decline. I have been through a lot in my short existence. I have just reunited with my family and have no wish to leave them."

"Well, dear one, there must be something I can do to change your mind." Aro said twitching his hand, giving some sort of signal.

I felt the slight pressure against my shield, again in the place where I stood. I turned towards Jane and smirked. Her face showing only hate.

When Jane's power didn't seem to do anything to me, Aro gave her another hand signal. Upon seeing this, the pressure moved to another place on my shield. The place where Edward stood. Anger built inside me. Wrong move.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I said looking at Aro, my voice filled with rage. My eyes cold and murderous.

My eyes never left Aro as I flouted into the air hands outstretched. My hair whipped around my face as I let loose enraged winds. Lighting viscously crashed against the ground and thunder growled my displeasure.

_He pissed her off now! _Alice thought as she looked at me.

Aro's eyes widened in shock. _Amazing! I will have her! She, Jasper, Alice, and Edward will make great additions to my guard. _

_Oh my God! _

_What the Hell._

_I can't believe it. _

It seems that he has not yet received my message. I flouted back down to earth, but the weather still showed my anger.

"You seem to be missing the point, Aro. I will not now, or ever join you. Neither with Jasper, Alice, or Edward." I said venom in my voice.

He looked at me in incredulously. _How did she know I wanted the others as well, I never said anything. WAIT! Can she read minds too? No, that's not possible! _

_Oh, Aro. But it _is_ possible! _I thought to him smugly.

His eyes widened, again. He made another gesture and three vampires came to stand next to him and Maria.

"I wouldn't try it, Aro. None of your powers will work. It seems your little informant wasn't entirely informed on what all I am capable of." I warned him.

He smiled not believing my warning. He had another use their power, at the same time Jane attacked me with hers. This new gift floated towards us in the form of mist. Once it hit my shield it stopped, unable to find a way in.

"I told you, Aro, you were ill informed." I said.

Now they looked afraid. They were unable to use their powers, and had no idea what I was capable off. Aro looked at me with eyes shining with longing and fear.

"Don't worry, Aro. I do not wish for this to come to a fight." I said. "However, if you continue to attack my family and friends I will have no choice but to kill you."

He didn't say anything.

"It seems you have come to realize what you are up against. I do have two requests, however." I told him.

"What might they be, dear one." He asked, warily. _What might she ask of me?_

"We can part ways, as good friends once again, if you agree to two things. First, you must leave me, my family, and my friends alone. We do not wish to join your guard, and do not take kindly to you trying to force us. We agree that you are needed to keep the peace over our world, however, we will not tolerate you overusing or abusing your power."

Aro nodded what else could he do. He wanted to live. _What else will she ask of me? _

"Secondly, as I told you before, I have been through a lot in my short existence. Your dear informant has caused most of it. She held me captive for two years. During this time I was raped, beat, and forced to fight in her newborn army. All for her personal gain. Now, I wish for you to witness and allow me the revenge that I deserve." I asked emotionlessly. My family wasn't in on this part of the plan and they didn't like it.

_No, Bella, it's too dangerous! You could get hurt. _Edward thought, pleadingly.

_Bella! What are you doing? _Alice thought, now looking forward to find the outcome.

_I will help her tare that bitch limb from limb!_ Rosalie thought, rage flaring.

_That was not part of the plan, but I'm in! _Emmett thought excitedly.

_My poor daughter. _Esme sobbed.

_I hate to fight, and I know Bella does too, but this one cannot be allowed to harm anyone else. _Carlisle thoughts shocked me.

Jasper was beyond words. Rage, anger, protectiveness, and a small amount of fear, rolled off his body.

"I will consent to your request, dear Bella. It seems that you have been wronged most gravely." He said to me, his face softening and fear leaving his body. _Poor young one. No wonder she is so angry._

"Such behavior is_ not_ accepted!" He said hotly, facing Maria with anger coloring his features. He blamed her for my refusal to join him.

Maria was now afraid, and tried to back away. She has seen me fight, and was afraid. The guard blocked her exit.

I walked forward and brought Maria with me using my mind. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose tried to follow, but were stopped by the physical shield I placed around our side.

"NO!!" Edward screamed, banging on the shield. "Don't do this Bella!!! Please!"

"Bella, let us help you?" Emmett and Rose said simultaneously, also banging on the shield.

Jasper just nodded his head. He understood that I had to do this alone.

"Amazing!" Aro said, staring at the members of my family fighting against my shield.

_Everything will be fine, I promise. Jasper, Esme, please help calm Edward. Edward, I love you. _I thought, turning away from them and back to Maria's shaking from.

_I love you, Bella! Please don't do this. Don't leave me! Please Bella, I love you. Please . . . _I heard Edward plead with me before I blocked out all thought.

"Ok Maria. Let's see what you've got." I begged her on, dropping into a crouch.

She hissed and dropped into her own crouch.

Just like when I fought Jasper, we started to circle each other at the same time. She lunged at me, hissing in fury. I smirked at her as I dove out of the way. She had the same fighting style as Jasper, but she wasn't as good. She screamed in fury and dove at me again, I laughed as I twisted out of the way. "That all you got Maria? You have to try harder than that!" I teased.

Again she lunged at me, but at the last possible second I twisted out of the way. Without hesitation I dove for her, but she ducked out of the way. She dove at me while I still had her back turned, but I knew exactly where she was. I did a back flip over her landing right behind her.

Instinctually snarls built and erupted from my chest. They were answered with murderous snarls from her. She lunged again but I jumped into the air, flipped and landed right behind her. She quickly spun around to protect herself just in time to see me lung at her. She twisted to the right and lunged at my unprotected back. But I rolled off of the ground, sprung into the air, twisting in midflight to land right behind her. I dove at her and landed right on her back. She franticly tried to get me off of her back, but it was hopeless. Unlike all the times fighting with my family, I sunk my teeth into her neck and ripped off her head.

When her body fell to the ground, I went to work ripping it limb from limb and throwing it into a pile. I reached into my shoe and pulled out a lighter. I lit the remains and turned around.

The whole fight only took a matter of minute. Everyone was frozen still, staring at me. Everyone! From both sides! I walked a couple steps away from the inferno, and then cleared my throat.

_BELLA! _Edward screamed mentally running to me and holding back sobs. _Don't EVER do that to me again._

_Edward. I told you everything would be ok. _I cooed to him, stroking his face soothingly, and I pulled us over to our awaiting family.

"That was amazing, if I do say so myself, Bella. I have never seen such an accomplished fighter." Aro said, fear was back in his voice. This was the reason I wanted Aro and his guard to see my fight with Maria. He needed to know that if he started a fight, we would win.

"Thank you Aro." I said emotionlessly.

"Well, dear ones, we will be taking leave. Carlisle, it was nice seeing you again. I hope that we can still call each other friend?" he said reaching out his hands in a comforting manor.

"Of course, Aro. As long as you keep your word, we can call each other friend." Carlisle replied.

"However, if you break your word, and come after any of my friends or family, you will be hearing from me." I added in a cold hard voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dearest Bella." Aro said earnestly, he was afraid of what I would do to him if he ever did.

"Well than, we wish you the best. Until we meet again." I said dismissing him and his guard.

"Good bye, Bella. Until we meet again." He told me, and then turned to his guard. "Come dear ones, we are done here."

They left the way they came, as a shadow retreating from the light. Like planed, our side stayed in place just in case they decided to try something.

After a couple minutes, I let the weather return to its previous state. Then I turned to my family. "They are gone!" I yelled happily.

Everyone cheered, they could tell by the change in my attitude that it was in fact over. My family came running at me.

Alice was the first to reach me; she lunched herself at me and almost took me down with the impact.

"Don't ever do that again Bella! I was so scared!" she rebuked.

"I won't." I promised smiling.

Esme was the next to reach me; she wrapped her arms around Alice and I. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Bella. Promise me you won't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry, mom. I promise" I told her as she and Alice pulled away.

"That wasn't part of the plan. However, it was pretty cool to watch." Jasper said pulling me into a hug.

"Well, actually." I hedge. "It always was part of the plan, but it wouldn't have worked if I told you guys."

They all looked dumbstruck, and just like always Emmett broke the silence.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" He screamed pulling me into a bear hug and spinning me around in a circle, as Rose laughed.

"Please explain." Carlisle and Edward asked at the same time. Carlisle curiously, Edward angry.

"Well, they needed to know how well I could fight. A little warning, I guess. And I couldn't let Maria do to others what she did to me. I couldn't tell you, because you wouldn't have let me fight her on my own." I explained.

"That was genius, Bella!" Jasper said.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I suppose it had to be done." Carlisle said. "Why don't we go home and we can discuss this further." He said taking Esme's hand and heading toward the house.

Everyone else followed, except Edward. I walked over to him slowly.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked timidly.

He looked at me, his eyes full of agony. I felt my dead heart shattering. I ran to him, and stroked his face soothingly.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I can't even explain the feeling. I can't live without you, Bella. I can't! You are my everything! Please, love, promise me you won't do anything like that again. Please." He begged.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to case you pain. I knew I would be alright. I wouldn't do anything that would take me away from you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me; I won't do anything like that again. I promise. I love you. I'm sorry." I begged him.

"Of course, I forgive you, love." He said pulling me to him, and kissing me passionately.

After a couple minutes I broke the kiss. "We better get back, the others will be worried." I said.

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. But after everyone leaves I am stealing you for some alone time. You never have any time to spend with just me." He whined.

_I love you! _I thought pulling him through the woods towards the house.

_I love you, too! _He thought back.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope you like it!!! Please, review and let me know what you think. As always, thank you for reading. Now, there will be at least one more chapter, just so you know! Again, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Thank You!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me!! However, like all good things, it must come to an end. So, for your reading pleasure I give you the last chapter.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

**BPOV **

Everyone was waiting in the living room for Edward and I after the fight. We spent the rest of the day and night taking about what had happened and what we would do if Aro every broke the treaty. They all looked to Jasper and I, the leaders when it came to things of that nature, for the answers. I have reassured them that if Aro ever turned on his word that I would be there to stop him. I also told them to call on us if they ever needed help.

We said many heartfelt goodbyes the next morning. Promising to keep in touch and to come and visit many of them. I had made many new friends. I don't think they feared me anymore, but they did respect my wisdom and power.

I, on the other hand, didn't like being treated as anything other than Bella. And that is why I loved my family. No matter what I was, a weak human or the most powerful vampire in existence today, they still loved me for me.

Edward and I had spent all of our time together, never more than a few feet apart. About a week after the fight he asked if I wanted to spend the day in our meadow with him. Of course I agreed, how could I not? That day turned out to be one of the happiest of my life. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella?" Edward called from across the room. I was in the closet getting dressed for the day. _

"_Yes." I called. _

"_I was wondering if you would like to spend the day in our meadow. We haven't been there in such a long time, love, and I just thought it would be nice to go." He asked. _

_A smile lit my face as I remembered the first day we spent in the meadow. They day we both knew we loved one another more than anything in this world. _

"_I would love to." I told him as I walked out of the closet. _

_He smiled my favorite smile and took my hand, pulling me to the door. I laughed and went along with him willingly. _

_Once we arrived we laid on the grass in the sunlight taking in each other's beauty. I was both dazzling and dazzled. _

_After a couple hours of comfortable silence he sat up. _

"_Bella?" he asked, and his voice confused me a little, so I looked up and him. _

_When I looked he was halfway across the meadow facing away from me. I was concerned so I ran over to him. _

_  
"What's wrong, Edward?" _

_He turned to face me. His eyes glowing with love and happiness. Then he got down on one knee. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than anything in this world. I promise to be by your side every second of forever. And I will love you for all eternity. Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in existence by being my wife?" He asked. _

_I swear my mouth was hanging open. "Yes!" was all I was able to say. _

_Upon hearing this he jumped up, pulled me into a tight embrace, and kissed me passionately. After a couple minutes he pulled away, which caused me to pout. _

_He laughed at the face I was making. "Thank you." He said, placing the most gorgeous ring upon my finger. When there, he kissed my hand, and then looked up to my face. _

"_I love you!" He said eyes blazing with passion, love, happiness, and excitement. _

"_As I love you." I told him, just as happy and excited as he was. _

_After we spent a couple more hours in the meadow we ran home, to tell everyone the good news. However, we were too late. The little eccentric pixie I call a sister beat us to it. _

_As soon as I entered the house I was tackled to the ground by Alice, much to the amusement of the rest of the family. _

"_Congratulations Bella! Can I help plan your wedding! PLEASE!!!!" she screamed, excitedly. _

"_Ok, ok Alice! Just get off of me!" I told her trying to worm my way out from underneath her._

"_YES!!" she screamed. "You know what this means. SHOPPING!!!" she added as she ran up the stairs. _

_End Flashback._

That was a month ago. The wedding is already planed and most things have been purchased. The wedding will take place in a couple weeks.

Well, it will if I survive today. Today we are having a girl's day. And that of course means shopping. All's I have to say is that Alice as a force of nature what it comes to shopping.

Rose, Esme, and I let Alice lead the way, not even trying to rain her in. It wouldn't work even if we did, so why even try, right? I do have to admit it isn't as bad as when I was human. Well, to tell the truth, I actually like it. I was enjoying myself, spending time and bonding with the females of my family.

My taste in clothing had changed and I learned a lot about fashion through my career as a famous singer, much to Alice's delight. What is the point in living forever if you weren't going to have fun along the way? I even had my eye on a brand new black Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. I haven't told Edward yet, but I am sure he will just love it.

"Bella! Edward will love it! You have to tell him when we get home and then you two can run out and pick it up! Good choice by the way!" Alice chirped excitedly, before running off to another store.

I started laughing, and Esme and Rose looked at me confused.

"She must have had a vision about the car I've had my eye on." I explained. Esme gave me an understanding smile and joined in on my laugher. Rose on the other hand jumped up and down excitedly and started firing off questions.

Finally, I am happy and surrounded by the ones I love most in the world. I get to marry and spend all eternity with the man I love, my mate, Edward. This is going to be a magnificent existence.

* * *

So there it is. I know it's short, and the story would have been fine without it. But I wanted to wrap everything up with a little bow. I am so sad to see it end, but I have a few more ideas for other stories. So, if you guys would like me to post another story let me know! As always thank you for reading and I would love to hear what your thoughts!!


	22. AN: New Story is Up!

Hey Everyone!! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter of Eternity Alone. It is not, only an author's note. I wanted you all to know that the first chapter of my new story has been posted. It is called Painful Memories. Please take the time to read it, if you wish. It is another Edward and Bella story, and there will be more Edward/Bella romance in this one. I think you all will like it!

Thank You!!

Painful Memoires:

Eight months after Edward left a lost and broken Bella, Alice comes across an item that can change everything. Is Bella broken beyond repair? Has she moved on? Can she ever forgive the family that left her behind?


End file.
